Veela Activated
by Glorioux
Summary: Lucius hates Muggles, too bad Hermione's blood accidentally awakes his and Draco's Veelas; but can two Veela share one witch? Is her father human and what fluke is making her so desirable? DM-HG-LM triad. Smut, dark humor, horror, and two Malfoys fight for their lives, a race against time to get their prize. Some V. Fantasy and Lore - Rated for content.
1. Prologue

Intro

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain-children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I write as a form of personal self-improvement

This is for you Savva, Lucius' lover—and with some Draco on the side for all those who love the Malfoys.

Don't judge the book by the prologue, this story is mostly a naughty tale of dark humor, a little drama, some darkness, a little horror along with blood and guts, monsters, broken hearts, cheaters, fantasy, and some hot romance. It will have a triad of sorts but no Malfoycest or slash. It will feature a Lucius I like, arrogant, and unrepentant, full of himself, and please don't expect him to turn a new leaf, maybe a tiny one.

He is about to find out he cannot always have the upper hand, but he will try. He is also going to find out that he isn't as Pureblood as he thought; oh, oh.

* * *

**Prologue- A Tragic Beginning**

Somewhere in France, west of Paris, near the German Borders. Time period: Late 1970s.

The temperatures were really too cold to hike, however, they were both rather fit, adept hikers and climbers, and loved the outdoors, thus the couple decided to explore the region and to hike from 10 to 20 kilometers daily.

The young English woman thought it would be nice to camp at least one night; she was tired of being a virgin and had a seduction plan. Since he was still an assistant professor, he did not want to have sex with a student in case their relationship would sour. Although he liked her a lot, he thought love came with time and grew over the years. He was obviously not a person who easily gave into his emotions.

That particular morning, one day before Yuletide, the couple dressed on their heavy winter clothes, packed the car, took the proper gear and readied to leave. She saw her parents and grandparents walking towards them, and they appeared to be quite upset.

"Chéré, it is unwise to venture in the forest during certain times of the year, otherworldly gates are open, and the others could easily see you and your beauty will call them; you are très jolie, ma petite."

"Old country superstitions," the professor mumbled and both laughed off her relatives' silly fears, and once they dismissed their advice, left.

For days now, she had felt eyes looking at her and had dismissed the notion promptly. She had read far too many stories about ghosts of the WWI soldiers who fought and died in the trenches. One of the areas was fairly close; and there were also the old people's stories of shifters, wolves, witches, fairies, and dark creatures that stole humans for their shiny souls, or to bear their children. She shivered; I am just tired and cold. I am being silly, she thought.

While they prepared their tent, "I cannot wait for you to be mine. I am dreaming of our wedding night. I should not, because maybe I won't able to stop, but do kiss me." He had said with eyes clouded with lust; in spite of an inner voice telling him that he had waited too long, and his time had run out.

"As soon as I am done," she tiptoed and kissed him with open lips, full of promise. They heard a wild animal's strange growl, a wild dog, probably. Nevertheless, a cold frisson ran along her spine, "While you finish opening the sleeping bags, I will pick up my rucksack; I left it just there." She pointed at their gear.

She went and grabbed their belongings and ran towards him, ready to be kissed and finally be with him. Her heart soared, prepared for the next experience, and it all changed with his scream.

A bug must have bitten Gil. He later said the pain felt like someone had thrown acid on his skin. A bug in the middle of winter, nobody believed him, it was too farfetched, granted that it was very mild cold season. However, it had snowed hard two days before, and the likelihood of bugs should have been nil. He screamed in pain as he felt a big hairy bug had crawled up his face, one neither saw.

She twisted her ankle running towards him as her foot sank in a small hole in the ground; it was a minor injury yet painful.

Minutes later, Gil became incoherent and his right eye shut down with the swelling. The place, where he was bitten, right above his lips still bled and he developed a rapid climbing fever. Shortly thereafter, his state quickly deteriorated to the point he barely conscious forcing her to make a quick decision to go and get help.

She wrote a note in case someone would come upon Gil. Next, she examined the tent to make sure it was tightly closed; lastly, she left water next to him and was on her way. She clearly remembered walking back towards the car parked about three kilometers away. She kept her eye on her watch, after all, she only had a couple of hours of light left for the trip there, to the town and back, and she walked as fast as her injury allowed. Walking a distance in her situation was not optimal, but it had to be done.

How lucky, she thought as a tall hiker wrapped in a long cape and wearing alpine leggings, was headed her way. She should have been scared but instead was relieved. Gods, he was gorgeous and what shiny, long hair, she thought as he came closer. His hair was extremely curly, like cork screws, and each appeared to be made out a precious metal, shining brightly in the darkening forest.

"Please, I need your help my boyfriend needs emergency assistance, and I am injured, my ankle." She pointed to her walking stick.

His smile was a little off, she could have sworn his teeth looked sharp, like a wild beast's teeth; she blinked a couple of times, that couldn't be possible.

"But of course my dear, do you want my help?" he asked while bending and easily lifting her in his arms.

"You can put me down, and yes I want it; better put, I urgently need it." He was very warm, and his cologne was intoxicating. She couldn't think clearly, what am I doing there? He held her tighter and she relaxed her head on his chest, it felt just right, and she sighed.

He smiled at her words. Not a very nice smile, a predator's grin, "Your words couldn't be better, just what I needed, your permission." He wrapped her inside his warm cloak and before covering her completely he kissed her forehead, tenderly, and she closed her eyes.

Days later, the three pale moons shone their bright light on the world below them. The skies darkened announcing a storm, the lords of the winds were at work, but staying hidden, this was not a time to be seen. It was the time to remain in the shadows; an egregious sin had been committed against the powerful rulers of this realm and many others. One that could not be corrected for a long time to come, this was a day of mourning, a day when irrational actions could be acted upon, best to stay hidden.

In a clearing, not of this world, under the green skies of the three moons, a tall winged male stood, he was screaming in an all-consuming range, his voice was awash with pain. "You lied; I should have known that you are no longer my mother's child. I knew she was the one; she took my daughter with her. You lied."

His mother, the tall regal female with the dark wings, sat in the golden seat, red tears of pure blood rolled down her speckled alabaster skin. She had only cried a few times in her long years, and her pain was so intense that the skies cried with her. What should have been a day of rejoicing, of new hope, had turned into a day of shame to be remembered for years to come. She wished she didn't love all her sons, that she could be cold and detached. And more tears clouded her vision; she couldn't even punish the sinner, her maternal love would not allow it.

-0-

AN- So it begins


	2. Fate's Attention

**Chapter 1- Thou Shall Not Call Fate's Attention-**

Ministry of Magic, Year 2000+

**A Day of mishaps**.

Life would be wonderful, if it were not for the pesky Mudblood slag, the thorn in poor Draco's side, the bane of his heir's existence. How he wished that she had been killed during the war or earlier; he was not picky, just chose a date.

Draco and the pest had just competed to become the new Deputy Minister of the Magical Creatures Law and the Division Head of the Magical Law. The winner was to be in charge of revisions and additions to less advantageous laws affecting the half breeds; the laws were old and obsolete and in need of change to favor discriminated members of their society.

Lucius was walking and thinking, you fool, you squandered a small fortune to further Draco's future, a fruitless effort; indeed, at Malfoy Manor, many fetê and soirees, were hosted to regale the miserable, low-life, Ministry heads. Not one of them had shown either restrain, or a modicum of ethical concerns, while they gorged and drank all that was offered, and did it to their hearts content. Lucius growled at the memory and dark magic flew around him. He continued to fume.

The detestable bureaucrats descended upon the Manor like a cloud of starving locusts upon a wheat field; and none had stayed away from the dance floor, swinging away to the hired music. Their cheap shoes (not one pair of dragon shoes— he wrinkled his nose at the image—left scuffmarks all over the exquisite parquet floors. Yes, all the wining and dining had made a big impression on the leeches' skins, not whatsoever—if one were to consider their vote of 15-2, in Hermione's favor; the nasty-rude-plebeian-ugly-ungrateful-blood-sucking asses, were mere Hippogriff dung under his elegant dragon leather boots.

Lucius' thoughts further fanned the flame of his raging anger further darkening his usual self, if one were to judge by the hazy cloud obscuring him.

Damn, he needed the power to repeal many laws that already gave too many benefits to the less than 100% humans. They did not deserve to even get paid, and the new benefit package would change many half-breeds to citizens. Angrier by the minute, he wondered what happened to his rights to cheap labor and a life of privilege? Hadn't his ancestors come from across time and space to be at the top of the food chain?

All those less than half-breeds minions that the ministry wants to ratify as full citizens; namely, the blood sucker vampires with their dangerous fangs; the ridiculous large chicken harpies, attractive in the outside, cackling things inside, shivers; and let us not forget the mangy werewolves that chased their tail and had fleas.

Lucius stopped at that thought and decided not to dwell on one of his personal peeves, namely his most detested dog, Fenrir, and continued his internal tirade. He remembered how the elves sung while they worked in the hot kitchens preparing meals for a thousand guests… oh, those the good old days when the half-breeds knew their place, and a memory of baby elves folding napkins as soon as they could walk, had a short lived calming effect.

Random thoughts assaulted his mind pecking like angry birds—how about the half-horses that probably wanted their witches, and to be fair what normal wizard could compete against a horse's dick? Or how about the daft half-giants who might come into your home and destroy your valuable furnishings, or the hideous house-elves with their papery skin and bug eyes; it was simply intolerable.

And once again, he wondered how that house elf, Dobby's ugly half-brother had managed to bamboozle the Muggle world into believing he was one of them, and managed to become the leader of a Powerful Muggle nation.

The newly appointed Division Head would sign the dreaded law this afternoon; it was after all, the obnoxious Miss Granger's pet project and would result in considerable losses for Malfoy Industries (less than .00001 percent, or 1 galleon per each 100,000). His miserly heart cringed at the possibility.

Draco had earlier sent home an owl to announce his so called promotion. L'Roy, his pompous, personal owl had dropped the fated message and flown away in a hurry, not waiting for his usual treat. He had read the scroll bearing the terrible news.

_Father, I was promoted today; I should be glad since the new position is highly regarded and carries clout. It is, however, not the position I had hoped for. I am now the newly appointed Secretary and Deputy to the Deputy Minister of Magical Law..._

"Translation, a MALFOY, nonetheless, had been appointed as THE MUDBLOOD's underling, never mind that—" Lucius mumbled and continued readin.

_Father, it isn't as bad as it sounds; you should know that I am the youngest wizard, ever, to hold this exalted position. I now yield an incredible amount of power, and I will represent the Ministry in councils worldwide…your son, Lord Draco Ma_lfoy

_Yes, while Draco was right, nothing will ever make me more miserable, I am sure of that,_ Lucius thought bitterly.

He should have held his thoughts and become aware that real misery was about to steamroll him, in a matter of seconds, or, as they say, it waited for him just around the corner. Shall we say that Fate was ready to teach him a lesson he would never forget, oh yes!

He walked along the long-cavernous hallway, illuminated by walls alive with hundreds of years of accumulated magic remnants and unseen visitors. He was miserable and contemplated the most painful ways known to wizards to rid the world of a miserable pest, the one and only, Hermione Granger. And, the trickiest part, once the deed was done, he needed to figure out how not to get caught... Yes, the later was a must, because Azkaban was simply not an option.

"Never show your enemy that your ships are down, Lucius my boy," he scolded himself in a whisper, and the pep talk worked its magic. Said and done, he changed his posture, straightened up his shoulders, tussled his long silver mane, slowed his step, stuck his head high up on the air and pointed his nose to the ceiling. Once in a while, he used his twirled cane as a baton and twirled it up in the air.

Yes, dear Lucius, he who laughs last laughs best, he continued his internal dialogue and added a light spring to his step…Oh Yes, I am Lucius the Great, it was time for the plebs to recognize it and cow down to their undeniable superior, moi, Lucius The Magnificent, he thought—aloud. He had been actually mumbling the words the entire time.

The blond buffoon preened his peacock feathers, and— Damn! merde! carajo! An unseen viewer of the MoM expelled the triple curse. Lucius' shinny plumage had caught Fate's eyes that kept swearing while she looked at her two sisters Fame and Fortune. She frowned in annoyance at the glare accompanied by his incessant babble, and the mix triggered a migraine headache.

You fool, Fortune thought, it is not a good thing to call Fate's attention, I like you my dear boy, but she is my blood.

Ignorant of having angered Fate, Lucius continued his pace and saluted passerby's according to their station in life; deputies and above were honored with a mini-head curtsey, but even the greeting was limited to the slightest acknowledgment, i.e., a military salute by tapping his index on the forehead along with a minuscule bow, and accompanied by, what some would call, a plainly contrived smile.

Other passersby should consider themselves lucky if he didn't push them unto the wall or tripped them with his cane; it was Malfoy's arrogance at his best. Life was good right at that moment. He was rich, powerful, and beautiful, and they were all flubber-worms.

As he advanced, he would occasionally alter his step to execute an experienced fencing stance. In his mind's eye, he would always pierce his victim's chest, right in the middle of the heart; whose heart was it, one might ask? You guessed correctly, the Mudblood's. At each imagined score his rapier earned him, his mouth curled into a cruel grimace, and his eyes glowed with malice and glee. Die witch, die; burn witch burn, oh yeah! His mind sang.

LM x0x HG

A/N I am making shorter chapters this time, to make the reading easier. I have also added extra material to make it more understandable. Make sure you read carefully, the first chapters are full of information that will come up later


	3. Collision

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: HP word belongs to JKR.

Draco's descend into madness-

Holding his wand, Draco bent and touched his father's back. Tap, tap, "Father, father, stop it, please get off Miss Granger in the name of Salazar, what are you doing?"

Draco's voice sounded anguished. A most horrible feeling of dread ran through him. Oh, Merlin, why is my father purring like an overgrown blond cat, he sounds like one of our Kneazles. Wait, if I listen better, hmm, no purring. What I can hear is a series of tiny cackles making his chest rumble and his body vibrate. What on earth is this? Gross! His mind screamed.

" Oh, great powers, save us all," he murmured aloud.

The large humping cat looked at his son. That face, the one staring at him, made him sick with apprehension. Lucius, on Draco's opinion, had the face of a serial killer with his lips dripping blood and a countenance of the possessed.

During the past summer in Italy, right before his wedding, Draco and Blaise had watched several Muggle moving pictures. His wizard friend was seriously addicted to scary Muggle movies; and Lucius reminded him of the cannibal Lecter. He shuddered, and his eyes filled with tears for his demented parent. Visions of his father locked at St. Mungo's tore his heart.

To make it worse, his father was on Granger; he reminded him Negus, his Russian wolfhound, on someone's leg. He wanted to die right there; in reality, he couldn't recall such humiliation, nothing could compare at seeing your crazed father in the throes of blood lust.

It took Harry, Draco, Kingsley, and three Aurors, to pull the bloodied Death Eater away from Hermione. Later on, Lucius couldn't explain where the strength came from. There weren't any visible physical changes, besides the fangs, which he did not see until the Pensive viewing later on, and the different shaped, pale-colored eyes; now, those were quiet different, nearly devoid of color, non-human one could say.

During the struggle his father's cane snagged Draco's hand, and he was left looking dazed and confused. At that precise moment, he no longer fought Lucius, whose struggle to break away in order to return to his place on top of Granger caused Harry's and Kingsley's sounds of revulsion. Harry was gagging, as in getting ready to barf, and Kingsley was no far behind. It was a sad and extremely unpleasant spectacle to witness.

Meanwhile, Draco, in a world of his own, pulled out his handkerchief, a small piece of fine linen, and started to clean Hermione with gentle, tender sweeps. And the witch just lay there and looked dazed, maybe drugged? He helped her up and held her head for a minute, "Granger, are you ok, did he hurt you?" His voice was one of a lover, tender and husky.

As he talked, he moved her hair away from her face, all with great care, and he even rubbed his lips against her forehead and proceeded to cover it with feathery kisses. He temporarily forgot where he was, that he was practically a newlywed—three months since his wedding— and allegedly crazy in-love with his brand new wife.

"Hey, Draco, get over here, the Medi-wizards are ready to examine the injured."

It was Harry talking to him, and trying to pull him away from the injured Hermione; too bad that Draco felt as in a daze and was compelled to stay there with poor Granger, caressing her, kissing her, making her a little more comfortable; all actions entirely reasonable in his addled mind.

Draco was thinking that never before had he noticed how pretty she was. Her delightful perfume, and, moreover, her personal body fragrance had made him quite hard. Not hard like with Astoria, not that kind, he couldn't explain it later, it was as his entire body was hard in arousal, and a terrible need to posses her had taken a hold of his mind.

He wondered if he might have fallen in instant love. He felt drunk, dumbfounded, and ready to cry because they wanted to take his love away from him. He wouldn't let them because she was his, nobody else's, couldn't they see?

"Draco, get up, you need to give them some room. Someone, you, come here, check this, his hand is hurt, and it is bleeding a lot." Harry called, what was up with Draco, he looked as he had also gone mad. This day was starting to suck big time.

He was not too far-gone, not yet, that would come later. With great effort, Draco relinquished his hold and let her go to the medic-wizards. He then allowed the healers to put disinfectant on his hand and to perform a healing charm. He was flabbergasted as to what was to follow; how could he go back home to his wife when he had seen an angel?

He went home that evening, but mostly out of duty. However, that night when Astoria opened the door to his room nearly naked and went right away for his belt, he slapped her hand gently and jumped back, away from his wife and visibly distressed.

"What are you doing here? I am getting ready for bed, go to your room, and please keep your hands away from me." He felt that she was being too forward and was trying to molest him. Her touch made him feel as if he was betraying his angel, his Granger.

Astoria's eyes gleamed with naughtiness, she wasn't crazy about Draco, but he was a super hot lover, and she enjoyed the bed-sport. "Ah, a new game, are we playing the shy wizard? I love that one. I will be the naughty witch."

Draco was horrified with a terrible realization; this witch who lived in his home was his wife, whose clean and healthy body scent made him sick with revulsion. Even worse, he found her fragrance pervasive, intrusive, and most disagreeably noxious. Her hungry eyes made him feel as a piece of meat, and all he wished for, was to get away to a safer place.

Astoria, already aroused, was intent in grabbing his manly 'spear', and did so at least ten times during the chase. Indeed, while he ran around the room, she wizard-handled (man-handled) him every chance she had.

He finally escaped her and spent the night in the couch at his library, safely locked up and covered his face with a bloody hanky. His sleep was fitful and from then on, he cried and had nightmares all night long.

**At MoM- A Few Days Later**.

The announcement of her engagement to Charlie Weasley had been all over the press a week before the Incident -the unofficial name for the collision between the Death Eater and the newly appointed official-

Draco had read the news about Granger's and the Blood-traitor, but had conveniently ignored it in the midst of their competition for the new position. Since Draco needed her touch, he used the old news as a pretext to hold her inside his needy arms.

Draco Malfoy was not looking well since the unfortunate Incident a few days before. In a very unlike Malfoy fashion, Draco came into her office, and proceeded to give her a tight congratulatory hug, complete with one real kiss in each cheek.

"Granger, my sincere congratulations, I am sorry but I just found out you are getting married."

The kisses were not the customary air kisses exchanged between friends, but instead he kissed her with open lips and a bit of tongue, making her a bit uncomfortable.

His entire body seemed to have molded into hers, and it appeared as if he had forgotten to release her. He stood there hugging her tighter and tighter, and his breathing getting louder and louder, until she coughed slightly, just to let him know that it was rather improper, not to mention embarrassing. She had felt a definite hardened object against her belly? Was it his galleons purse? It was certainly large enough.

He was unnaturally flushed upon releasing her. "Weasley is one lucky wizard, tell him I said so." Draco looked quite upset. What was going on here?

"If I had just known that the Weasel wasn't the only wizard you were interested on—Charlie is the one who works with dragons; I have seen him at work, he is impressive." His tone was remorseful.

She was perplexed for a few minutes after he left. They were not even good friends, scratch that, they weren't friends at all, he now worked for her, and that was the extent of their relation. Even worse, how could she explain, much less acknowledge the currents of lust and hunger, his hug had provoked? He wasn't the only one affected, not by a long shot.

She had already noticed Draco staring at her during every staff meeting and had observed his solicitous behavior since the Incident just eight days prior. Even with magical healing, the punctures dug by the cane's snake fangs were still rather sore.

She had noticed the punctures, during and after the hug, throbbed and sent electrical discharges straight into her groin, which initiated pleasurable muscle spams from her waist down; the implications were not good.

She had been researching her reactions, and, as to be expected, the Dark wizards' behavior towards her (Lucius' and Draco'). Other than they were some kind of magical being, perhaps a Veela, nothing made sense.

Take Draco, he was happily married, and he had never liked her before, or at least hadn't acted as if he had; never mind Lucius, who had openly called her names, and up to the Incident, hadn't attempted to disguise his hatred for her. Ugh, life had taken a turn into areas that she couldn't begin to fathom.

She wanted to shag Charlie as soon as they saw each tonight; it was necessary but highly improbable. But before that she needed to the go the Center to talk to Justin. Maybe he had some more ideas, Draco's hug and Lucius frequents stop overs concerned her.

Draco went home early since she didn't come back to the office, and Floo into the library hoping to avoid Astoria who wouldn't leave him alone. This particular day after holding Granger in his arms, the prospect to see the witch that he married was overwhelming, and hoped that today she would leave him alone.

No such luck, her attack had intensified. She came into the library nearly naked, wearing a robe and nothing under, and he made a clean escape after rejecting her with clear, concise words, which apparently had no effect upon her.

The days that follow were more of the same, Astoria would try to touch him, and immediately, he would push her away in disgust, "Astoria, Miss Greengrass, do us both a favor, have some pride and go back to your parents' home. I made a mistake marrying you as I have told you repeatedly. We, the Malfoy Fund, will pay you a generous sum, and I will grant you a divorce, you are beautiful and will find a husband who will appreciate you."

He repeated those same words daily to no avail, because Astoria couldn't understand what had happened. One day he had pursued her and made love to her in the morning, and the same evening he ran away when he saw her.

Mipzy, his old nanny-elf, made a small silk pouch after finding him crying at the library. He thanked her and wore it around his neck; inside, he kept a stiff-piece of cloth, a bloodstained linen square piece. That wasn't all, he turned into a stalker, by following he witch of his obsessions everywhere she went, and even volunteered to go to every meeting she was scheduled to attend. His life had started a swift descent into the hell of unrequited lovers.

He neither told his father, neither did Astoria stop trying to seduce him; she didn't want to relinquish the keys to the Malfoy kingdom's vaults, and the chance to claim the title of Lady Malfoy.

Three months later. At "The Centre"

At St Mungos' new wing, equipped with state-of-the-art Muggle diagnosing equipment, Lucius sought professional counsel for a problem he could no longer ignore.

"You must be wrong; I wish that Healer Muctis wasn't on holiday. And, no, I'm not sorry to say that you are a fraud." The Dark wizard snapped at the young healer.

"Your insults won't make it less so. The steady health decline you are experiencing is just the start, without a doubt. I am a specialist on this area of magical healing. And all the tests we have run are conclusive one hundred per cent." The young medic-wizard, Huffelpuff, Muggleborn, Justin Finch-Fletchley, had just confirmed his diagnosis.

"And before you say anything else, Healer Muctis, sent me a personal owl to request me to be in charge of your case. After all he suspected the origin of your malaise before he left."

"And you are saying, that my, ehem, problems with, ehem, witches are related to it?" Lucius sat stiff as a board, leaning on the cane he held between his legs. His mien was somber and crossed.

"Lord Malfoy, your inability to perform with the witches is just one pixel of the big picture. What I am telling you is that you only have less than nine months to the date to convince whoever the witch is, the one who activated your hidden Veela, to be your mate, or without a doubt you will be joining the ranks of the dearly departed; you will pine away, and it will worsen with time. You will die of a broken heart, poof!" He made a dismissive gesture.

Justin's expression was one of smug satisfaction and not quite professional. He sat behind his large modern desk waiting for his patient's response and quizzically observed Lucius grow paler by the minute.

"Mating, as if I was half-breed; are you implying that I am a creature? I am a Malfoy you insolent Mud-. "His hand was already at his cane where he kept his wand safely stashed away.

"Stop it right there!" Justin halted Lucius from saying one more word and raised his hand.

"Be forewarned that if you insult me just once more, your chances to make it alive to that date will be effectively reduced by two-thirds. It layman's terms, you would have less than three months to convince her. And for the looks of it, you will need all the time you can get, right Malfoy? And because you are not a registered Veela, you will not be able to call the law on your favor, not for the purpose of claiming her at least, but for other purposes yes."

He looked at Lucius with a touch of contempt. "That was one of the laws you fought, and it wasn't changed thanks to your underhanded lobbying. A pity really, it is quite antiquated and quite specific in denying rights to unregistered individuals who are not quite human. Veelas happen to be one of the creatures affected by the law you help repudiate, thus, condemning the affected individuals to a possible death. Malfoy, you should know that I won't lift a finger to help you if you continue with your verbal mistreatment."

Justin smirked maliciously. He knew damn well that the witch in question was; it was common knowledge. He fixed his look on Lucius, aware of intentional calling him by his last name, Malfoy. Justin knew that this alone, would make the former Death Eater go out of his mind. Bigoted, overinflated, arrogant twit, Justin was also a Lord, member of the peerage; and he was not the only one; this Dark wizard was a pain in the ass.

"Is that so, young whippersnapper, are you threatening me? I can go to your boss. And why are you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong? And who is the one who is my alleged mate; furthermore, and how could I be a Veela, there is no way. We Malfoys are Purebloods."

An indignant Lucius defying the healer stood up. He meant to scare Justin, knowing that with his imposing frame holding his wand, he cut a scary figure. Justin however wasn't afraid and was confident to have an advantage.

"Who was calling whom what? And I know who she is, let me spell her name, H.E.R.M.-"

"Stop it right there, you are wrong, I know not such a thing. Furthermore, erase that rubbish out of your mind, and my initial assessment of you stands; you are indeed a young, impertinent wizard, with a super inflated ego, haughty and arrogant, full of your sh—"

Justin let out at hurtful guffaw, "Are you, per chance, describing yourself? Except that you should replace the word 'young' with 'old' in the sentence you started before, let me give you a clue, old, impertinent."

"Enough," Lucius waved his hand with disdain, "You made your point, and it is none of your business, has someone asked you to identity this fictitious witch? However, in the event that she might exist, what could you do to get me the extra time? And what do I suppose to do about my wife?" Lucius eagle eyes were observing Justin with great interest. His former stance had been replaced with an obsequious and less aggressive posture.

"Ah, I have an answer for the first, for the second you have solicitors. But I will throw you a bone, since you are not the first; neither should be the last in this type of situation. First let me inform you, that when you activated your Veela, you probably triggered your son's Veela during the same event. He seemed to have been contaminated with the very same blood; an educated deduction since he is not the result of your Veela mating,—poor soul, my heart bleeds for a Malfoy."

At this, Justin let another chortle of diabolical laughter that made Malfoy cringe and to internally rage. Justin had made him afraid for his life, this was serious, and he knew it. It was too bad that this lad was indeed a young whippersnapper; and one to be soon in harm's way if he did not cut it out immediately.

He hated to be in the hands of a Mudblood, and he had the feeling that he was in his hands in more ways than one. His life had been, irrevocably, entangled with those of a Muddy persuasion.

"Seeing that you are already seething in anger, I consider myself vindicated. But yes, your son came in just a week ago. His young wife Astoria no longer appeals to him and as a matter of fact, he is repelled by her presence. And, poor witch, she is now a regular patient of the mental healers at the Center."

This was the first time Lucius had heard about his son, and his hope retreated even further. Justin sat drinking tea and reading a scroll.

"Yes, it is all here. He complains of general malaise and finds himself unable to eat or to sleep. I am baffled why his decline is faster than yours. However, he confessed he cannot stop stalking Miss Granger, soon to be a Mrs. something or other, I really cannot remember. Interesting don't you think?"

Justin's eyes shone with glee; he loved to see the evil Death Eater that had housed the Dark Lord in his home, squirm right in front of him. His studies on the Veela lore and other obscure magical beings had made him an invaluable source of information. His cousin was a techie, a genius, who created a data retrieval system, and he now had all the information at his fingertips making him one of the best in his field of expertise. The automated data management system had made him feel powerful.

At the last news, Malfoy had finally broken; he was speechless, and his face lost its entire color. "You are toying with me, please say so. I knew Draco had some kind of a magical virus going around, but this cannot be. And is Miss Granger really marrying? I had not heard about it, not that I care." He did care; he was feeling sick, nauseous and ready to kill whomever had made 'the wrong plans' to marry her.

"And the bug started, when?" Justin was in a roll.

A/N Poor Malfoys, and one would hope that Lucius would learn to be humble, but I doubt it.


	4. The Beast Within

Chapter 4: The Beast Within

Disclaimer: JKR rules.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, and to the ones who read this before, you might notice I have added quite a bit, and clarified many points. The time line has also changed somewhat.

* * *

The Beast Within

"And the bug started, when?" Justin was in a roll. However his medical training to be compassionate had finally kicked in and restrained his tongue. He was ashamed of his behavior and slightly flushed to a light pink.

He had to bury the old hatreds and forget one of his best friends, Cedric; whose death was the Dark Lord's doing. He was a healer first and reigned over his personal feelings while Lucius stood in front of him, just watching him.

Lucius suddenly felt quite ill. He knew when the 'bug' had started, the precise moment. His mind wandered remembering recent events.

He would find daily reasons to go and see Draco, always hanging around until he was able to see HER. He wasn't at ease; as a matter of fact, he couldn't even breathe until he was able to see Miss Granger and was able to catch a whiff of her magnificent, glorious scent. True, true, though her scent aroused him until he wanted to attack her and have her, it also soothed the growing discomfort he felt when not in her presence.

And there were those horribly embarrassing occasions; the ones that involved 'borrowing' delectable pieces out of her bag of Yim or was it JYM? He was not sure of the spelling, but he often took in 'loan' some of the sexy stretchy garments she carried in the bag. Lucius had learned to be discrete, taking only one piece at a time. Dear Merlin, he hoped that she didn't miss them.

Draco had taught him how to do it, bless his heart. The clothing items brought him comfort. Remembering he stuck his hand inside his pocket and held the lilac and green heart knickers he had pinched yesterday. He felt calmer by doing so.

He had been trying to figure out how to buy her new ones. He hoped that Madame Malkin had already contacted her with the anonymous gift to replace the items. He hoped the one thousand galleons was enough, if not he would gladly pay for the replacement. The garments appeared to be very expensive. Muddy had excellent taste for one of her kind, and her lacy undergarments were greatly appreciated by the Malfoys.

He then remembered how he started his new career as a lingerie thief; he had found Draco digging inside her bag at her office; at first he had been upset because, mistakenly, he had believed that it was the satchel were she kept office books; but no, what a bonanza his dear son had shown him, a real bounty. He had never done that before but it had been worth it.

Oh Merlin, if Draco was infected, or whatever, he must also be taking her clothes.

He flushed all kinds of red and remembered.

It had taken place right after he had collided against that insufferable Mudblood, ehem, Muddy, in the ministry halls. No wonder, now, he fully understood his secret stalking of Miss Granger, which had started around the same time.

He remembered the Incident, twelve weeks ago in Ministry of Magic at exactly 13: 34.

Draco, standing right behind Harry stretched his hand out to him. "Please Potter, it is my father, let me look first." He bent and touched his father's back with his wand. "Father, father, stop what are you doing."

Not in his lifetime would Lucius forget his son's look of disgust and horror. The pensive showed a memory collected from Draco, the one that was later shown to him. What made it worse was the fact that he was unable to experience any sort of remorse for his actions, not even a tiny smidgen, nada.

Okay, perhaps a modicum of shame, not much, very little, moreover, the effect of reliving the moment, gave him an unexpected bonus; it actually made him quite hard and wanting more. Thus, he had requested a copy of the memory for his future defense, if necessary. Nothing else had excited him since that day.

He had been watching it daily. And told himself that he was looking for clues. In reality, once he was immersed in the pensive, he would allow his hand to take care of his immediate problem. And it was the only thing that worked for him, in that department. He could feel her under him, his hardness right where it should be. He squirmed while he stood.

And he saw it with his mind's eye. In the pensive, Lucius' mouth is covered with blood, his eyes glazed with lust and his teeth do look a bit too long. Blood trickles away from a very pale Granger. She appears stunted; her mouth is semi-opened, the lips lusciously moist, and is her rosy tongue peeking out the now open pouty mouth? Is it disgust or ecstasy? He hoped the later. Her chest is heaving up and down, and she is right under him.

Oh fuck, he can even remember the soft body and her overwhelming scent. Gods, the memory had aroused him beyond care, right in front of the young healer. He tried to compose himself, but it was difficult.

Lucius was now aware of the moment when 'It' occurred during the struggle, his mind traveled to the moment. It happened when he was being pulled away from Ms. Granger and fought six strong, adult wizards, that alone was a feat on its own.

During the skirmish, damn, double damn —Draco grabbed the sharp head of the snake away from him— (note: the cane was now in permanent retirement, he now carried a new one, with dulled fangs, the one from that day with Ms. Granger's blood, was in safe keeping; and he wasn't sure why, but he decided to keep it with the relics)— and at that moment Draco slashed both of his hands, and of course the darn thing was already covered with Hermione's blood, yes, the bloods were mixed, indeed.

Then, the Aurors moved Lucius to the side and in front of him— the young fool was cleaning the witch with goo-goo eyes; Draco was just as gone as he had been—damn and triple bloody tarnation. That must have been the moment, when he must have touched one or two of their bloods, and even worse, while trying to wipe his father mouth with his own hand, what a mess. AGGGHH, and then the blood from her neck…never mind, he would watch the pensive at home, just as he did daily.

"You have seen the pensive, haven't you? Tell me the truth, right now. What is your assessment? If you don't, even if it is the last thing I do, I will curse you," demanded an excited and very scared, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Justin shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, I requested to examine the files at the Ministry; I was actually being kind and did it on Draco's behalf." Justin's expression had softened at looking at Lucius anguished expression.

" I had heard about the incident. The rumors were flying around, all talked of you covering Ms. Granger in a rather amorous fashion. So, I went to the Auror's department and asked to look at a certain memory in their pensive. I explained it was to be used in the research of the health issues of a patient, Draco Malfoy. I had to give his name, but it has been kept confidential."

"And why is that kind? " Asked Lucius raising his eyebrow, the sick feeling still plaguing him, he already had his own answer. He had not only woken the thing inside, the beast, but he had also damaged his beloved son. His mind started ticking once more.

Now, they were both half-breeds. Wait a minute there, were Veelas considered purebloods, or where they not? If they weren't he would make sure the legislation he fought not to pass, became ratified. Moment there, only for Veela, he sighed and reconsidered.

For werewolves as well, after all, who knew? With his luck during the last decade anything was possible; what if was bitten. Lucius was already plotting ahead.

"By your looks, I can tell you already have a partial answer. Yes, I wanted to see how there was a connection between you and your son. And secondly, I wanted to check your rights, and what could be done legally. I am a young wizard, and Draco, who is my age, is very ill. I have a heart; we Muggle born usually care for our kind, the Wizarding kind."

Justin wanted to give the dark Wizard, arrogant prat, a lesson in whose blood was the nobler; after all his family had belonged to the peerage since the early days. The bigotry that he had been exposed to, at Hogwarts, had changed his mind about the blueblood nonsense, or to a point he guessed.

"And to save you precious time, I will share the information I found. Your marriage to Mrs. Malfoy will become null at exactly the moment you decide to claim Ms. Granger. Just say it aloud and will happen. But only one of you will be able to claim her. From what I have researched Veelas are extremely jealous creatures. So what will it be, you or your son? Albeit there is a slight chance that both of you might be lucky, of sorts?"

Justin's mirth had all but dissipated. His heart was full of compassion. He was a medical doctor and had taken an oath. What a hard decision, he would not know what he would do if was left up to him.

Unless, there was that slight chance that they belonged to a rare group of Veelas that was nearly unknown, and Veelas of that type had been last seen over two centuries before. It would also imply that Granger was truly exceptional. If that was the case, there was a witch he wanted to court. And, it would mean the Malfoys were no quite Veelas, they would be akin to Royalty; no, life couldn't be that unfair; would the Malfoys end up once again at the top of the food chain? Justin wondered and was conflicted.

Although, it could be the case since both were activated at the same time, there is only one way to know, and it was by trying. But he would let them figure it out on their own. No sense in giving them false hope. They would know when the time came, there was also another condition, but none of the books he read knew what the condition was.

Justin was deep in thought, and now he wished he was not involved in this case.

"Why is it that I had not heard of any of my family members being Veelas? That is just not right."

Lucius was agitated, pacing across the room. His arms were gesticulating, moving around as windmills, and his heavy robes swishing, and swashing at each turn. He looked ever a Dark angry wizard.

Twice Justin had to duck while a stream of angry currents of magic singed furniture and scrolls, in its wake. One had touched his hand and stung him.

"Calm down, Lord Malfoy, before your magic destroys my office, or even worse, it injures me. Please control your magic." Lucius heard Justin's voice far away.

"Ah, I had done some research during my studies; you must be a very rare kind of Veela, maybe not a Veela at all. Later studies argued they had been wrongly classified in the study documented by Sir Tarantulus Tarupidos who lived in the 12th century, his illustrations and studies of Veelas are the most extensive and comprehensive ever performed." Justin relaxed when Lucius quit pacing the office and listened.

"Such activation would require a fair percentage of Fae blood being spilled and would have to come from the chosen mate. Therefore it would appear that Ms. Granger has been hiding something from all of us. It is possible that she isn't even aware." Lucius was listening to every word.

"The Dark Sithe, I am referring to, are very powerful and quite deceitful. They appear to be enamored of human women, magical and not. They are smitten with the human soul and in love with female beauty." He paused to look at Lucius whose activity had quieted down.

"I would dare bet that Granger's mother must be as beautiful as her daughter; of course, she must also be a protector of those in need and shares Granger's generous soul. She would represent a most desirable jewel to those greedy Fae, who love the soul just as well. If I am correct, then, both of them are in possible great danger."

At the world danger, danger to his Miss Granger, his heart did something strange and was totally unexpected, it contracted with fear. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Muddy, he couldn't bear the thought.

"And why is that?" Lucius voice was fully charged with apprehension.

"I don't claim to be an expert. You should retain some counsel in experts on the Sithe and the Fairy lore. As you know there are many kinds of Fae, I have learned a lot, the type of opportunity you require will depend on many factors, and possibly you will need my assistance. You can find competent experts; I think Mr. Lovegood is one of them." Justin was sitting down and looking at Lucius right on the eye.

"The Sithe, Fae, or whatever they are, the ones that I am referring to, are powerful and considered a tad to the left of dark. Once they have children, it is just a matter of when, not if, they will claim both the mother and child, a female offspring is rare, where males are less unusual. I only found a handful of female children in the annals, but none for several centuries. From what I understand, females are only born to powerful Fae." He paused and observed Lucius, he was sure that the Dark Eater was calculating the odds.

"About the claiming, they are not in a hurry, after all they are immortals and can grant their spouses, as in multiple, and their progeny that gift. I have heard they will make them all young again, just to posses them. In Hermione's case is just a matter of time, the old scrolls don't have a record of one royal female, but that means nothing." Justin paused and poured glasses of chilled water for both of them.

"The daughters of their royals become princesses, of one of their multiple and wealthy realms. It is their tradition, and they have to eventually leave our world. Not every one of the children had liked the choice, but they are forced to comply. I and I would imagine if the child was a royal, well, their time in this earth is rather short." Justin wanted to let him know that it was bad news if Hermione was a royal, and that he should hope that wasn't the case.

Lucius stood to pull a flask out of his bag and squirted the amber liquid in his water. Justin shook his head when offered.

"By the way, don't think you can fight them, our magic is nothing compared to theirs. For thousands of years, cultures have called them Gods. Ah, some of the princesses are marked as queens. Not sure what makes them so, they have special abilities, or their father might be an exalted one, who knows; this part is not certain, mostly legend told to an old wise man over an thousand years ago." Justin concluded.

"You have said enough, I don't want to speculate, I will talk to my son and will decide. Now I need the potion, or the charm or whatever is that will grant me the longest time. I have much to be done. I want to retain your exclusive services for the next months, so I will talk to the management here. Whatever they pay you I will triple it plus any expenses. Do we have an agreement? "Lucius waited for an answer, he hoped to be affirmative, or he would make it so.

Justin didn't mind the idea of a sabbatical and getting paid triple, and he was sure it would be a cushy job. He stood up and shook Lucius' hand, then he went to a back room, where he extracted a compound he had prepared for them. It should attenuate the feelings to the point that they could function.

The longest duration they were expected to survive, with this potion, was twelve months from the activation; but it could be shorter. He would not yet share this with Lucius; maybe the cunning wizard would be able to get the witch. He gave the potion to Lucius with instructions how to take it, once was label Draco M, and the other Lucius M.

Lucius needed a plan, Draco was dying fast, and he apparently shared his fate. How could one to trap one slippery witch? He loved the hunt and the thrill, and he would get to stay alive as an added incentive. "Let the games begin." He said and with a regal swish of his robe and flowing silver hair, Lucius took his leave. Justin had to smile; after all, he was now working for the Malfoys.

* * *

A/N. Has anyone noticed that Lucius still thinks of her as a Mudblood? I decided that he should call her Muddy, as in a twisted term of affection. He doesn't love her; he is obsessed with her. Don't go thinking he has changed because he hasn't; he is being pragmatic and realizes he needs her to survive. I must say I like this Lucius, rotten to the core, yet, yet…


	5. The Counterattack

**Chapter 5: The Counterattack**

Disclaimer JKR is the one.

Sorry, never ending Flu season, here comes the next release of the Veela saga. Thanks to the reviewers. By the way, I love rotten Lucius, unapologetic, sexy and plain selfish and rotten. And glad he isn't mine. J He is the 2,000-calorie desert we all wish we could eat, but know we shouldn't. Hmm, not fair.

* * *

**Lucius and His Plans**

A Malfoy does not go down easy or The Counterattack- Nine months to **Malfoy's Drop Dead Date** or** MDDD**

One Lucius Malfoy didn't waste any time. His decision had been made; he needed to first save Draco and then himself. He loved Narcissa but not as spouse, more as a partner and mostly as a friend. He no longer wanted her in bed, but he loved her company.

The reality is that for many years, he had been a philandering husband, mostly because Narcissa was just not interested in the physical aspects of their relationship.

She was willing to do the deed once or twice a week, maximum; however, he was never allowed to sleep over. It was too bad because her body was terribly tempting. Whereby sex in the morning, his personal favorite, was never an option, unless he was very convincing. He did love her body, and had she been willing, she could have met all his needs.

She never was physical, at least not with him. It all started the day she was forced to accept his request for her hand. At the time, the naughty witch had her eye on Lord Greyback. He had bid for her hand, and Cygnus Black had sent him packing. Lucius suspected the wolf and witch pair had their romps quite often.

Many days, when they were first married, she would come back from her shopping covered with dog hair, correction, wolf hair, and she would run into her room to cry. Lucius could hear her sobs and was flummoxed at what could be done. This day, he finally had the answer.

The moment that he arrived home from Justin, he went by her drawing room.

She was busy working on an elaborate tapestry; it depicted a semi-dressed damsel with long, blond-locks being chased in the woods by a great, magnificent grey wolf. Lucius rolled his eyes; as of recent times, she wasn't even trying to hide it.

The room was cozy, a nice fire going, sunlight coming in from the large windows. Narcissa always perfectly dressed, had a sad face. Lucius recognized the woods and the castle, and the large pond was the one on the east side of Greyback's castle. How transparent and simply boring, he yawned at the blond witch; bloody hell, she lacked an ounce of sophistication or imagination.

"Cissa, I want to go straight to the point," and he related his tale, "thus, I need to declare my intent: As of right now, I am divorcing you by the power granted to me by my Veela's rights. I swear that you, Narcissa Lenore Black, are not my mate."

A cord appeared out the air, wrapped around them, giant scissors appeared in the air, and cut the cord. Five minutes later, an owl flew to the perch at the window. He delivered a scroll, their divorce decree from the Records Ministry.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes," she danced across the room deliriously happy with the decree in her hand. Lucius wanted to strangle her; he had been sure that she was going to cry, or at least beg just a little. Moreover, he was sure that she had never been with Fenrir again. Well, not since Draco was a babe, now he guessed that he might have been wrong.

"I am glad you found your mate, I have found mine, or he found me and has been denied for all these years, not even a touch. Excuse me, I need to go and see Fenrir, thanks, thanks so much." A pop, and she was gone.

She came back several days later hanging from the arm of a well attired, and perfectly groomed, Greyback. Not a half-wolf, instead a tall, dark haired, blue eyed, classically handsome man. Lucius tried not to stare at them, at least not too much. Narcissa was looking younger and displayed strange scars around the neck. He did not want to ask.

"We are sealing our bond and marrying next summer. We will send you and Draco invitations. Unless I am pregnant, and then it might be a little earlier. Darling, I want you to give me away, after all, you are my best friend."

She gushed while she gave him fake air-kisses, and Fenrir growled in playful anger. Then she ran to her wolf; the brute twirled her around, and they proceeded to French kiss as if they were alone.

Lucius was shell shocked and more than a little incensed. He felt betrayed, even if he had bedded hundreds of witches, she was with a wolf, yuck. And she had never, ever, kissed him with such abandonment; it was gross and plain filthy to do such thing with a beast.

He still fumed remembering Fenrir's parting words, "What is good for the goose is good for the gander, don't be a hypocrite. You were a fool for no trying harder. I wasted many years, but we still have a good three to four hundred. Now if you excuse us, we must hurry home, you know, newly mated and such. A wolf cannot resist his mate's aroused scent." And he winked his eye suggestively.

Lucius had to run to the loo while covering his mouth and nearly didn't make it.

Now, with his "best friend" out the way, and he had rinsed his mouth, it was time to make plans.

He made a list of things that needed to happen. He loved the planning stages of any venture. And this was the most important ever, for his life and the life of his beloved and only son, who might have a wolfie-sibling coming his way, double yuck. He wrote.

Terms: Malfoy' Drop-Dead date, MDDD, literally our dying (As labeled by Healer Justin F.)Current competition: Charlie Weasley who is her current fiance.

1. Get rid of all the competition.

Recommended procedure: Hire an investigator to dig out dirt on the boy. Use whatever means, Money is not object. Go by his home and cast an impotence charm on him (for the meantime). -Today, it must be done.

2. Pending** -**

a. Find out the names of all other possible competitors, find their weakness and use them to take them out the game.

b. Hire the same or another investigator. Follow the same method as above.

c. Hire a 24/7 wizard to follow Hermione. Put him under a neuter charm for the time he follows Hermione.

d. Hire an old snatcher to follow the wizard following Hermione. Same procedure: impotence and total lack of desire during employment time.

4. Find out what projects she is working on and take active participation in all those possible, spare no expense.

5. Steal some more of her personal items, preferably some unmentionables, even better if they have not been washed.

Lucius had to stop at this point because of the visual. He was hard all over and had to take some time off. He really wanted to get inside her knickers: to mark her, to have her supple body under his. He wanted to go and watch the pensive; he stopped and went to do that, but it wasn't nearly enough. After a short respite, he came back, frustrated.

6. Try to be around her as much as you can. Note: Good thing that Draco has an office next to her.

Lucius felt anger rise up and consume him, Draco should not touch her, and yes he should, not… Stop it. Veela possessiveness was not allowed if we both were to survive. He conceded.

7. Go and talk to Draco. I must tell him what is going on.

Or maybe not, he was having a major melt down and telling him might kill him.

Lucius stopped writing...

8. Yes, talk to him and make plans. Just don't tell him about MDDD.

9. Investigate into Miss Granger's background. Trace her parents and family. She must be something besides a witch or a human. Must do some more research on this matter.

If Justin was right, then every male looking for a partner, or at least all the unmated half-creatures like him, would be seeking her as a potential mate; her scent would be irresistible. He needed to be the one, well him and Draco, or at least his dear son. He already had chosen wolf-woman for his first round, and what a mistake that have been.

His mind wandered. Did wolf-man and his lovely ex chased each other and howl around the castle. No, that was too low even for of him to envision. But, did they go in the pond for doggie swim-time, and then did it doggie style, followed by dining exquisite dog chow? He laughed for an hour at his ridiculous ideas, Cissa doing this or that, no way. It was justifiable and in good clean fun, after all, he needed the distraction.

The next day Lucius went by Pucey's office. Pucey Sr. referred him to an agency where he discussed his requirements. Then he went by his solicitor, who prepared several contracts at Lucius' request. Then authorized him to act, on his behalf during the course of the projected negotiations. Such occasions were sure to follow as a result of the execution of his plan of counter-aggression.

He left from the office with renewed hope. Now to see Draco, but first stop should be by the chocolatier to pick up an assortment of decadent bonbons for Draco and his boss. He checked himself in a mirror, "Ah, it is you, the most beautiful of them all, the one and only Lord Malfoy. I must warn you my dear, whereas you are still the prettiest, your son might soon overshadow you."

"Smart arse," he had recognized the mirror, it used to hang at Malfoy Manor and had been sold because of its smart mouth. As he turned around the mirror said, "Your son's bum has already surpassed yours." The mirror had the last word, and Lucius kept trying to look at his bum, quite worried.

Before opening the door to the office, he ran his hand through his hair and went in the room; only to find out they all had left for the day; whereby he went to Draco's home.

Draco, his poor, dear boy, was a wreck. He was sitting on the couch, with a glass of firewhiskey in one hand, a filthy piece of cloth on his forehead, and something that looked to be made out of lace and silk, stuck to his face.

"Draco, son, is that what I think it is? Do you have a pair of women's knickers over your nose and mouth? Why don't you just go to the source; do tell, is Astoria not being a good wife."

Draco did not even dignify him with an answer and took another sip, "These are not Astoria's; and you should know that she is nothing but a greedy bitch. Too bad we didn't notice it before. I knew who my love was; furthermore, I have always loved her. I owe my state of being to you and your ridiculous blood values, and to myself for believing them." He appeared to be done with his life, pale and withdrawn.

"Father, maybe it is my fault for not rebelling before. I am deeply in love with my Granger, and all I can think is about her; on how to get in her knickers and taste her pussy juices, the ones all over this knickers. I am desperate to bite her and taste her blood; it smelled so exquisite, just delicious."

His eyes were glazed over as he talked and Lucius' soon glazed. He was exactly thinking of the same thing.

He came over his son, ripped the knickers from him, stuck them to his nose, and his eyes rolled back; they had turned nearly white, colorless.

"Draco, give me the knickers and I will deposit 5,000 galleons into your account today." Lucius proposed casually.

Draco stood up and pushed his father away from him before Lucius could react. With alacrity he took the knickers from Lucius; folded them with the cloth, and put them inside his pockets. With the items put away, Lucius eyes changed back to normal. He shook his head, while Draco looked at him with his head half cocked, and eyes lit with wonder.

"Dad, what is going on? Are you after MY GRANGER?" His voice was huskier, and it sounded like a growl. "Granger is mine, I know she will never love me, but I want her, and if she wants someone else it will be I, not you." His teeth were becoming longer, well he had fangs, and his hair was puffy and wild.

"Draco, son, calm down, I am not taking her from you. I need to talk to you and explain and sorry about your things." Lucius sat for the next hour and explained. At the end of the explanation he was holding his son in an embrace. Draco was limp, letting his father rub his back.

"Dad I don't want to die, but it will be better if she doesn't want me. I loved her before, and with the Veela thing, I want her more than my life." Draco's voice was barely there.

Lucius explained his plan, and how he didn't understand how two Veelas could have one mate. It probably wouldn't work, and he would die for Draco.

Draco didn't want his father to die. Maybe they could work something, and at this idea, they both shook their heads. It would not work; the thought of the witch with another wizard, father, son, friend, or foe, just didn't sit well with the Veela inside of them. They decided not to decide and to survive the times ahead. Draco generously cut the knickers in two, and gave his father the smaller half. Lucius hugged him again.

Lucius was always ruthless with the competition, but he compensated their losses with money, just to quiet his conscience. He would compensate Charlie when Miss Granger would send him packing.

Thinking about his next move, he had to wonder why would Miss Granger, with all her beauty and smarts would settle for the Blood traitors, it was baffling. Maybe the poor witch wasn't aware of how attractive she was.

If he had to be very honest and look past his prejudice, he had wanted the pretty little thing before now. That was the reason he despised her before; and why he had wanted to kill Muddy; it was hard seeing your own foolishness, he had wanted to punish her for making him want her. It started the day when he had seen her all grown up. This deadly attraction was his punishment, he was sure of that.

**Hermione, Gingers, and Blonds**.

Hermione wondered what was wrong with her; no matter what she tried she couldn't convince Charlie to have 'real' sex with her.

Draco's flirting had her on an edge, she found herself wanting his touch, and the occasional brush of his fingers. As for Lucius, he was way yummy, if it wasn't for his less than stellar personality, his sneaky behavior, and his overall darkness; but worse of all, he made her melt inside whenever he approached her and his cologne and animal magnetism would draw her like a moth to the flame; damn Death Eaters, the entire lot.

No question, she needed more than Charlie's meager offers. Too much foreplay, the Weasley men didn't shag the witches they were going to marry; and true to his name, he did everything else but the actual act.

She needed to either marry one of them or renounce the Weasley wizards once and for all. All her girlfriends laughed at her predicament.

Charlie had not come for days, he had gone to Romania to 'close some open loops,' whatever that was' and she had not seen him in days. And brother Bill, sensing his brother absent, decided that it was time to seek her once more and often came by the office to pursue her.

After breaking up with Ron, she had a wild fling with Bill while Fleur had left him, well wild without real shagging.

"Princess, I cannot have that type of sex with you; I am grooming you as a wife," those were his words at the time and just like his brothers before him, he had compensated in more ways than one.

Bill told her he and Fleur had decide for a trial-separation. She had liked him since the first time she saw him at the Burrow, at thirteen years of age. She could love him if he had been single, but he wasn't, and he had one baby daughter. So, Charlie was at her third Weasley and her last of her unlucky series that started with Ron.

Ron –

Ron behaved like he did in Hogwarts, poorly. Ron's non-stop infidelity with any blond groupie he met had killed her love effectively.

Harry and Ron, her beloved friends, and former lover Ron, had turned into men-whores, clubbing daily, and always in the media with a different beauty hanging from wherever.

Harry was nearly failing his Auror job, and she hoped he would wake up before that.

During their relationship there were always the denials and the crocodile tears, "Baby, I love you, it was Harry's fault, and he insisted- blah, blah," of course, Harry often used the same argument, but transposing the names, "… it was Ron's fault…blah, blah," with Ginny.

In a way, Harry had never had so much, and the dark chase had damaged him in more ways than one. Choosing Ron as his role model was his greatest oversight.

They were two young and confused wizards, who had travelled a rough road and were in bad need of guidance. Hermione knew this in her heart and wished she was stronger but she wasn't. Face it, she had also been tortured and treated rather bad, and she was an army of one, unable to provide the warm support of the masses of groupies they had.

Instead of ever changing, the two junior Lotharios were spending half of Harry's fortune, playing Quidditch and continuing the shagging tour, being fools in the eyes of the public more than once. Once, Hermione had entertained the idea of a triad with them, but she was glad she hadn't accepted their advances. She couldn't imagine the pain they would have caused her.

Ginny had been the first of the two friends to wise-up, with Hermione following her example just by three weeks. Ginny was to marry Neville, who had turned into a veritable babe.

What a joy, the Longbottoms were truly blessed. His mother and father started responding one day after Bellatrix was dead. Now, Neville, sweet man, had parents, and he would be married to his love. And a few weeks later, Hermione, she thought with joy, she would be married to her Weasley.

As for Ron, neither of his parents was happy with him; they thought his behavior inconsiderate, improper, and immature. His Quidditch career failed to improve his parents' acceptance of his wayward ways. Besides Molly was still mad about letting Hermione go, at least Charlie had set his sights on her. "Darling, I am so happy you stay in the family. My heart skips when I think that we could have lost you," and Arthur would say, "Aye."

* * *

Next chapter. The competition must go. I guess Molly and Arthur might be losing Hermione after all?

Poor Lucius, I guess Narcissa showed him. LOL. As you all can see, he wasn't a good loser.

So who is rooting for our favorite blonds, I am. Hopefully, there is a way out the Veela Dilemma. I surely hope. :)

About the Malfoy's derelict behavior of 'borrowing' knickers and undies, some might wonder why? Well, in my twisted mind, it is a Veela thing. They are in love with scents and rather animalistic, I equate them to dogs; and while, personally, I think it is gross because I am not a Veela.

The crazy idea was born from reading so many fanfics where the wizard steals the kickers/panties, and from one of my sister's dogs who loves to eats all type of undergarments; hence my decision to use it for comic relief, i.e. the blonds resorting to a life of crime, resorting to steal and to fight for panties/knickers and other type of unmentionables.


	6. The Dancer and the Good Father

Chapter 6: The Dancer and the Good Father

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters.

I own the story line, I am not sure this is suited for HP books. Many thanks to all those who reviewed, I listen when you have concerns. I wish I could post more often, although is all written I still want to check it a few more times.

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy isn't going down easy- continued-**

Eight months and fifteen days to MDDD (Malfoy Drop Dead Date)

Lucius finished reading the report about Mr. Charlie Wesley's ménage a trois and after closing the folder, he let his action plan roll. He no longer felt one bit sorry about the philandering fool, one should keep one's dick in one's trousers while engaged to a beautiful witch, why take chances, not even Lucius had taken chances while waiting for their witch, it made little sense.

Romania, Near the Dragon Reserve-

"Nice to meet you Miss Gabriela, I was sent by my employer who wishes to remain anonymous. He has taken an interest in you and wishes to help you."

The Romanian witch, who worked as a Medi-Witch at the Dragon reserve, listened with care. After she asked a few questions and told the fastidious British solicitor all her concerns, she thanked him for the Galleons in the heavy pouch, ten thousand to be exact and a Portkey to London.

"I will be there on time, but I want to come clean, and so you will know, he came a couple weeks ago, just to say goodbye and told me this was the last time he would come. After all, he is engaged and actually loves the witch. We had our last shag, and it was sad. So you won't judge him, I wanted one last one, and he is a good friend and so very hot. By the way, he is aware that Mark is my son's father as well as the baby's."

"We know that and Charlie knows that, but very few others do. So, if you follow our instructions and sign this unbreakable contract, I have been directed to give you ten thousand additional galleons upon signature. And the same amount once you complete your mission, and you will get a small cottage for you and your children. My employer has a big heart. And for your peace of mind, Mr. Weasley will be properly rewarded for any emotional loses." The slick hair solicitor smiled.

Gabriella signed the contract with some regret in her heart. But not much, because she was poor and had two children to think about it. With thirty thousand Galleons and a cottage, she did not have to fear the future. She hoped Charlie would eventually forgive her and understand that Mark had not offered to help with the children.

**Eight months five days to MDDD**

Lucius didn't have everything under control. Draco would prove it more than once because he was the wild card and his mental health was deteriorating quickly. Working right by the mate he didn't ask for, had proven to be a monumental task, and too much too ask to one in his fragile state.

Draco's more impulsive nature, would surely compromise his father's plans more than once. Furthermore, the need to make Hermione his would hurt Astoria; who had married him with hopes if not deeply in love. She found him sexy and a great lover, albeit she held no great illusions. She had, however, hoped for a good marriage with the handsome heir while enjoying her exalted position as an uncrowned princess.

Those hopes were being dashed, but the original wish for the Malfoy vaults was still a driving force. The shagging had been glorious until four months ago. It went from a horn of plenty, to zero, to not even a kiss.

It was a good thing that she had plenty of Galleons to go shopping, having unlimited funds made up for a lot, which had been the real reason she had married him instead of her original choice, an obscure Scottish Wizard with a small fortune.

**The Tango**

Hermione was excited about the dress her Mom had bought her. Her assistant had dropped it by the tailor it had required a few alterations and would be delivered to the Ministry.

The charcoal gown was made out of a Muggle stretch fiber mixed with satin silk, it had a skin tight bodice, strapless, a corset like top, cut very low in the back, and a flowing, nearly transparent full skirt worn over a couple of layers of opaque chiffon that moved with her body outlined her curves and her long legs. It had a slit in the back that started at mid-thigh opening into a spitted pleat of a reddish contrasting color. She planned to wear silk hose to mid thigh held by a garter belt adding to the allure.

She was aiming to get Charlie in her bed for real shagging that night and thinking about it, was making her day go too slow.

During tonight's ball her office would be awarded the Annual Excellence Award; or, forty thousand galleons, to be distributed equally between the ten of them. Not bad, not bad at all; plus, the other perks that came with award, private Portkey to any place during the year, for each one of them, Floo service right into the office, free meals and gifts from all the nice business along Diagon Alley, two new robes from Madam Malkin, and so on, not bad, not bad at all.

Damnation, if only Draco had not changed his mind and decided to attend. It started when he had walked in her office, and she was sitting on Charlie's lap during her lunch break.

She could have sworn he had growled, but no, it was her imagination. However, it was happening more and more, whenever Charlie came to visit, Draco would barge in the room without knocking, last time he cast an obscure charm to break the lock.

Then the dress had arrived and Draco had taken it to his office. She came into his office and found him caressing the dress with his fingers and his eyes closed.

"Draco, what are you doing with my dress, and why is out the box?" Hermione was shaken and unable to say more, it was just too unsettling. She stood by the office door, ready to bolt if necessary.

He did not even answer, didn't look at her, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice threads Granger, I guess I will see you tonight. Excuse me, I have to work."

He offered zero explanations and didn't even offer help her to put the gown back in the box. He just sat on his chair and picked up a file.

Holly cow, he is acting like a strange creature. Hermione thought and a shiver of apprehension ran down her back.

What a stressful day, at the gym she was unable to change her knickers; she swore she had packed a couple of pairs and could not find them. She had to concentrate and quit leaving things at the gym, or forgetting to pack them at home, to make it all worse, one of the silk stockings must have stayed at her home. Maybe her mother was right, and she needed a housekeeper, the new job was taken a toll.

"Miss Granger, a box from Mme. Malkin has come for you." Tracey Davis, her assistant came in with a large box wrapped in silk paper.

They both opened it and blushed. A veritable fortune in delicate matching lingerie made of the finest silks and laces, and at least five pairs of silk stockings. She found a dark shade pair with a red seam that perfectly matched her dress.

"Is there a card?" Hermione asked coyly, sure that it came from Charlie, although the thought of how he had paid for troubled her.

"Strange no, by it says, "For Miss Granger with respect. We heard you have suffered some losses here at the Ministry." There is not signature, weird. But it is from Mme. Malkin, so I am sure it is nothing nefarious," Tracy advised, and Hermione conveniently took her advise.

Draco stood at the bar with Astoria who appeared all forlorn. As soon as Draco saw Hermione, he made a beeline for her. He gathered her into his arms and gave her one of his new suffocating embraces, and the now customary four kisses, two on each cheek, dangerously close to her mouth; they were not the normal air kisses, these were full contact. Astoria had daggers coming out her eyes, and Charlie was enjoying the show.

She danced with Charlie, and it was heaven. She loved the feel of his body. He was build as a rugby player, yet a bit leaner. While not as handsome as Bill, but he had a rugged sexiness about him. The only thing that had always bothered her about Charlie was her fear that he was a player, and more than once she had suspected that she wasn't his only one. He was Ron's brother after all, wasn't him?

The problem was Draco. He just sat at on of the tall bar stools, his eyes fixed upon her. He had asked her to dance all night long, every time a new song started. And of course, he couldn't have been more obvious if he had tried. Astoria, or at least Charlie, had observed them when she was ordering drinks at the bar.

Draco stood behind her and wrapped his hands around her mall waist to whisper, "Mine, only mine," and he grounded his hips on her bum, once or twice.

Judging by the feel and making reference to the 'incident', which was never too far away from her mind, Draco had a Malfoy's size hard tool, and the sensation had elicited a weird little sound out of her.

This was much to her dismay and to compound the transgression, his nose went up and down her neck and her back, just as if she was a tasty bone, and he, a hound smelling his treat.

Finally, the band started playing a sensual tango and without her consent he dragged her into the dance floor, and on cue, started to perform his own personal version of 'Dirty Dancing.'

Everyone still talked about the TANGO, which was immortalized in several publications, and of course, the Daily Prophet. Two-poster size animated-picture of them dancing, hanged at her deputy's office; much to her discomfort, and to the enjoyment of many, if one was to judge by the fact that Draco's office had turned into a rather popular hangout place.

At the dance floor, he, dramatically, held her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and wrapped her leg high up his mid thigh, her garter in full display. And with his other hand, he held her tightly against him right below her waist, his little finger inching his way to right above her bum. The lights were dimmed and many sat and just watched; the air filled with magically charged sensual tension, and the cameras fired away.

He dipped her a few times, moved his body up and down hers; he held her in a close stance and in a trance with a smoldering look. His nose flared and his lips wouldn't close, his porcelain face appeared lightly flushed and looking positively aroused.

Several attendees had coughing fits to hide their embarrassment. Let's face it, they were nearly shagging in the middle of the dance floor. His movements were graceful and elegant, and his hips remained glued to hers; it was a professional display of erotic dancing better suited for a club specializing in such acts.

Of course, she would have gone into a room with him if he had tried a little harder, she was fully of aware of that fact. He only had to ask because she wanted to put out the fire at her core. He looked too damn good, with his hair rakishly covering one eye, flushed, his lips half opened and panting, way too HOT.

He never completed a full sentence, "Hermione, want, oh, want, Hermione, love, more, yes…" and just breathed heavy on her ear, shuddering breaths, and small cries. In some instances, their foreheads touched, and his eyes changed to nearly white, it was totally weird.

He had no shame, feverishly running his hands up and down her bare back, in each dip his hips went forward and bruised her pubic bone with his hardness, as his hips sensually moved increasing the sensations… She was sure he experienced an orgasm, she had, twice, how shameful.

When it was over, there was a sigh of relief across the room, and all was missing was a rose in Draco's teeth. At the final move, he had both hands in the lowest possible position without grabbing her bum; her leg wrapped around his waist, and his face hidden in the crook of her neck. Both breaths still shuddered and his strangely sharp teeth gently scraped the tender skin on her neck, as he hardened once more. He had never looked so beautiful, not ever before.

The dance had been over for longer than a few minutes, and he still didn't let her go, her struggles just increased his pressure; he would not budge, not until Charlie came, and at that point most eyes were averted from the dance floor, "I believe the witch you are holding is my fiancée, come here love." He said offering his hand to her.

Gods, she is beautiful, Charlie thought.

She jumped into Charlie's arms, "Don't let me go, he is a madman." She told him in a breathless voice, feeling slightly guilty for enjoying the madness afore mentioned just a little too much.

Charlie knew of her hate for Malfoy and thought that she was angry. No harm done, besides he had been very turned-on with the dance. He enjoyed the occasional wizard and was thinking that maybe a future tryst, a three or four way with the yummy Astoria might be possible after they were married. That would be the way to satisfy his need for variety, he was a smart wizard.

Yes, but first he would have her, she belonged to him. He smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to get into his hot witch's knickers, well inside her pussy; however, it wasn't as if he was hurting, he had a few witches and warlocks up his sleeve when things got desperate, and with a little luck, she wouldn't find out.

Weasleys married virgins and respected their witches until the marriage bed. It was necessary for the Prewett's sex magic to ensure eternal love.

If you did not believe it, then look at Bill who had not able to wait, he finally answered to her plea, "I won't love, you are safe. By the way, you are one hot tango dancer. May I have the next tango?"

**Eight months to MDDD The Good Father-**

Lucius sat in his library nursing a glass of cold beer. So Ronald Weasley could still be a competitor, hmmm. And Mr. Potter, interesting, he had gone camping with his witch for several months. Fascinating, yes it was, oh well, time to take some action; his plan was to get rid of each competitor, one by one.

Meanwhile, he planned to stop by Draco's and check on his witch, and to see the posters he had ordered for his son. He had the idea after reading the papers filled with the Tango pictures.

The photos of the dancing couple were the rage across the Wizarding world. He didn't want to look at them for long; when he did he felt like chocking his son until he was dead; nevertheless, he wanted to see if the photographer had done a good job.

Elegantly dressed, with his dark robes flowing about him, he stepped into her office. "Hello Miss Granger, you are looking mighty fine. Have your wounds healed correctly, I am so sorry for the mishap, so please, would you let me look." Lucius didn't wait for an answer; meanwhile, Draco stood to look and cursed himself for not thinking before of such a move.

Lucius, with the stealth of deadly predator, was by her side before one single word was out her mouth. His rich cologne and his overwhelming presence wrapped her around in a warm cocoon of sensuality, rendering her immobile, a fly caught in the spider's net.

In one fluid movement, Lucius lowered the collar of her turtleneck, and the mere sight of the scars made his trousers very tight, his breathing had an audible hitch, and a low hiss escaped his lips. His blood flow re-rerouted and concentrated into a very uncomfortable place, darnation.

He gently made a pass with his fingertips, barely touching. His hand moved all along the scar and left a warm trail of lust upon her skin. His fragrance and manly smell wreaked havoc with Hermione's frazzled senses, the two Malfoy wretches now had the power to make her melt into a puddle of need, damn blonds.

"It healed well," he was tongue tied, and all he wanted was to sink his teeth in the same spot. After a short while he stepped backwards bothered by his feelings, whilst Draco waited to make his move.

Hermione made an excuse and left the office, she was trembling and very confused. She had a strange vision of being surrounded by the two Malfoy wizards, and both were stark naked and very, very, aroused. She felt her clothes heating up and about to catch on fire, and walked faster to get away from them.

Lucius didn't understand a strange impulse, it was a need to be fulfilled, and then it was clear what he needed to do. I have the best of sons. He thought and his choice was quickly made from the used side of her bag, but before closing it, he took a little something for Draco.

"Son, will see you later and thanks for the former tip." Lucius shook his hand, and Draco looked at the animal print cloth exchanged during the handshake.

He smiled as his father swished his robe walking away. He looked once again and quickly put the 'present' into his trousers' pocket. He had a very good father, first the poster and now this.

A/N Well, I would say Lucius has a dastardly plan, and he is waiting to execute it. I am not sure anyone would want him as an enemy. I hope you were thrilled with the Tango. It is a sensual dance, and I was thinking of Draco and Hermione dancing it. I hope I did a good job writing the scene. We can all dream a bit, what do you all say? Good father, good son? Hmm.

Too bad about Charlie, but he is a player and proud not to get caught. Gabriella was a foolish witch to confess her last 'friendly' shag to the shark lawyer. Oh, well...


	7. Fall into Temptation

**Chapter 7: Fall into Temptation**

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Malfoys, sniff and also the HP world as depicted in her books. The story line is all mine.

Thanks for the comments. Yes, Charlie is a rat, and Hermione will probably get hurt. Such is life, but I am sure she will have some rewards, that is, if someone doesn't get to her first. Oh, oh. Between Tango Draco, wild creatures, and heaven knows what else, things don't sound well for our witch. I confess I like this story a lot. And your comments help me fine-tune the story; I have been known to change the outcome after reading a review. Thanks.

* * *

Seven Months- 28 Days to MDDD

Near London, the wizard searched for a flat occupied by five very pretty blond and brunette, party-witches and occasional escorts.

"Here we are," it was Malfoy's solicitor who checked the address Lucius had given him; yes this was the place.

Once again, he wondered what Lucius' agenda was; he was curious because it didn't seem to follow any pattern, and he just couldn't figure it out. He only knew, whatever his rich client was concocting was legal enough. And that all the targeted wizards had been associated with the Light; well, he hoped that whatever Malfoy was doing was aboveboard.

The scantily dressed flat occupants sat around the stiff Solicitor trying to follow his words.

"Yes, these are the wizards; and Miss, you, yes, you are right they are very famous. Here is your payment of 1,900 galleons each, plus an all paid vacation to Mauritius at a five star, magic Hotel. All the liquor and food consumed at the hotel where you will entertain them is free. — Hmm, how you will keep them entertained? Well use your imagination; —right all expenses paid, just sign them up to the room." He wrote notes and continued to answer their questions.

"You must make sure these pieces of lingerie are worn during those days, and tied to their necks before sending them off on their way. Ah, you must make sure they arrive on time." He told them for the fifth time and passed the scrolls with the instructions, all written in large block letters, pulled his magic wand and charmed to only be visible to the witches in this room. They looked at the racy lingerie that Lucius had brought to his office; pieces which were racy enough to wake up a dead wizard, and he smirked.

"Yes, preferably flying, at least for the last 100 meters or so, please sign here—Ah, you will be Obliviated once they are gone, and you are under a charm to stop you from talking to any other individual besides the five of you. Here is your stipend for clothes and the place where they will be tonight." They all chattered at the same time counting the Galleons.

"Quiet, hear me, you get them hooked like the fish they are; shag them rotten; and you are hired starting right now. The wedding is in less than a week, so reel them in the hotel; the address is here, and the room is booked for two days before the wedding…" He finished with all the logistics.

"As last word of advice, don't think on failing or backing out, my client is a very dark wizard; although his generosity is great, his anger is greater, and his wrath can be deadly. Have a wonderful day."

**Two days later; seven months and 26 Days to MDDD- At the Ministry of Magic**

"Draco, have you noticed if anyone comes inside my office while I am not here?" Hermione asked Draco while munching on rose petals. Draco raised an eyebrow and peaked out a corner of his eye, but he found it enchanting. It suited her; everything suited her truth be told, at least, that was Draco's opinion.

Since the Tango, Hermione only dressed in traditional, conservative robes; there were too many eyes staring at her. In the end, it made no difference what she wore because Draco still wanted her.

He shrugged and kept his eyes fixed to the scroll he was writing, "No, only the usual, the cleaning crew, the assistants, colleagues, you know."

He wouldn't look at her and smirked. Is something missing my love? He thought.

He laughed inside and thought of his father's latest present; it brought him much joy, yes, he loved the worn knickers. The picture as well, true it wasn't the real thing, oh well.

"Draco, have you been missing things from your office?" She pressed on.

He lifted his eyes and asked curiously," What kind of things?" He loved when she bit and licked her bottom lip and wondered how that lip would taste. He stood up and started to walk towards her. His mind turned foggier as he approached her.

She cleared her throat, "Ehem, please don't get up, just personal things."

"Err, no, well, from my gym bag, hmm, err, a trainer and a hair-band?" It was true; she had also lost them.

He was too close and her self-protection instinct took over, thus she walked backwards towards the office door.

"You don't say, who would want one shoe and a sweaty headband?" Draco asked, now hard as steel from her scent that also confused him and made him less human.

You idiot, you love her scent, the one of her entire body, and with that in mind, he reached in his pocket for his wand and locked the door. With the other hand, he touched her chin and moved it to grab a lock of her hair in his hand. Bending forward, he pulled the hair towards him, and he inhaled deeply.

He was releasing pheromones without knowing, and Hermione stood there mesmerized. When his mouth lowered into hers, she tiptoed and held her arms around his neck. Hermione, stop it! This is Draco, married Draco Malfoy, Stop IT. STOP IT! She warned herself to no avail.

As his lips closed on hers, she closed her eyes. She was missing the transformation of his face. His eyes were again colorless and considerably larger; his hair was no longer just platinum, but a rainbow of highlights, it appeared made out diamond filaments. His face elongated gradually morphing into one made out of sharper, rougher planes.

No matter, they fell upon each other as birds of prey. It was not a romantic, sensual kiss. Nope, it was a tasting session. Although it was sensual, it was also rather brutal, and Draco dried humped her with relish, his hands didn't stop for one second, and he pushed her backwards against a desk.

A moment of sanity cleared a path along Hermione's brain synapses. "Draco you must stop, this is wrong."

She heard a growl, her eyes were rather heavy, but she was scared. She tried to push him away from her, when she felt something sharp penetrating her back's tender skin; it felt like knives, and she screamed. During the entire incident, not once did she reach for her wand.

Lucius had stopped to talk to Kingsley on his way to see Draco. He could barely hear King, his voice was drowned by Hermione's cries; and she sounded deadly afraid.

He saw Draco cornering and forcing the young witch as he transformed into a Veela? But it didn't look right; it was a damn large beast. He could feel the witch's body stuck to his and felt Draco's hand going for his belt, so he looked down at his waist. And saw Draco's hand, and felt how his cock pulsed with the feel of her body… SHIT, I am there with them he realized and panicked.

"I must go. Later, I am sorry, later." Kingsley had noticed the sudden change. Lucius was flushed and his nose flared. However, today was a busy day, and Lucius was always up to something.

Lucius was cursing his son. He knew that if the young witch were the daughter of a powerful fey creature…she needs to come to us voluntary, this would not do. Stupid boy, Lucius was thinking while trying to get to their office as fast as possible. No Apparating inside the Ministry, damn, double damn.

Meanwhile, his body was attacked by the sensations of the witch's body next to him, her soft breasts pressing against his chest, and walking was difficult fighting the arousal and the shudders, going through his body. He was barely registering the world around him.

He arrived at the office in less than two minutes; they were lucky that nobody was around, and it was past quitting time. The place was eerily silent; fuck, Draco had casted a silencing charm. He cast, "Alohomora," and the door burst open.

He was horrified at the scene, the girl's back was on shreds, and his son had nearly morphed into a magnificent creature, not really a Veela. In truth, he had never seen anything like it.

Draco had her against his desk, "Bollocks," he said and directed the wand, "Petrificus Totalis." Lucius wasn't going to be killed by a Veela or whatever he was, and that thing was a giant with full wings, damn.

His witch was bleeding; her clothes in tatters, her hair wild, and she had collapsed onto the floor crying, which made his beast angry and sad. He hadn't noticed his own face covered by running tears.

Next, he cast an old Malfoy charm to send her to sleep. He checked her neck and at least the young fool had not marked her again. The girl's clothes were shredded and her knickers half-torn.

His heart beat wildly. He looked at Draco and breathed in relief, his trousers were half undone, his cock barely visible. The trousers were wet, he had ejaculated but hadn't gone any further; Lucius felt his inner beast clawing inside of him, trying to rise in anger.

He looked at his own trousers and noticed that he was dry and exhaled in gratitude. Thankfully, he had partially disengaged from the action due to his anxiety, what a strange occurrence. He had experienced it nearly blow by blow. He had read this was possible, but it definitely was a special gift.

He was a decent healer and the wounds although not deep, were rather bad and bled profusely; he tore a piece of his shirt to collect the pooled blood, once done, he pocketed it after he brought to his nose and inhaled it; his body shuddered in pleasure, he couldn't pass the opportunity.

They needed more than an Episkey, thus he casted a powerful healing charm; the same one he had used many times after being cursed with the Dark Lord's Cruciatus hex. She would be sore and would not be the wiser.

With the healing out the way, he quickly repaired her clothes and at the last minute, he was overcome by a naughty attack. Deftly, he pocketed the tattered knickers, actually several shreds of lacy cloth. He pulled out his hankie and transfigured a new pair for her. He avoided looking at her partially naked body as much as we could; he did not want a repeat of Draco's actions; it was a struggle since his body was already primed to have her.

He also had to control other instincts, the murderous ones; he truly wanted to kill his son for hurting his witch.

Twice he looked around, he felt someone watching, someone displeased, but he couldn't discern anybody in the room along with them. What if her father was reaching to them and would kill them?

His heart beat disorderly; his hands weren't steady; and the effort to control his Veela and the powerful lures invading his senses, were taking a toll on him.

Before the next step, he bent down, touched her soft face, and deposited a small kiss on her lips. He closed his eyes. She was so soft, so nice, and he was so very foolish, and, at the realization, he let her go afraid for himself.

He was afraid but not a fool; with his wand he cut a lock of her hair, around the middle; she had so much that it wouldn't be missed. Then he pointed the wand at her head, and looked for the memory of the last instance, and with a surgeon's precision, he extracted the memory of the last ten minutes and replaced it with a memory of waiting to talk to Draco while he was busy finishing a report.

He knew Draco wasn't well and had forgiven his transgressions even before entering the room. He'd already anticipated that his Veela would demand retribution, and he'd been ready.

With great restrain and keeping his distance, he repeated the same procedure with his son; levitated him to his desk. Next, he picked up the light witch's body, and, gingerly sat her in the leather chair in front of the fireplace with magazine on her lap. Every second, he fought with his Veela hungry for a kill. The Veela wanted to tear Draco apart, in the beast's mind, one didn't hurt a precious mate.

Lucius inspected around and cleaned up any messes left. He conjured a glamour upon himself; after all, he was sure to be a mess.

"Draco, son I just talked to—. Ah, Miss Granger what a pleasure." Lucius pretended to just have walked into the room.

Draco shook his head to clear it. He must have fallen asleep while Hermione waited to talk to him. He needed a good night sleep. His obsession with her was going to kill him. He trusted his father's judgment that he would not harm Hermione; however, he was afraid that one of these days he would attack her or worse.

Hermione blushed; she had fallen sleep in front of the fire and had a nasty nightmare. She could not remember the specifics, oh well. Why was she here? She needed go home; her knickers felt a bit tight and scratchy, strange.

Much later, Lucius sat down in his library. He was exhausted, and his face showed the strain. He sat in his favorite chair, his legs sprawled, nursing a large glass of something amber.

He had placed a compulsion for Draco to stay away from Miss Granger, knowing this would make him even sicker, and that their Veela, or whatever the winged giant creature might be, was hard to control.

Hell, it had taken all his will power not to be with the fainted witch, and he was covered in sweat before it was all over. The memory of her body next to his was still fresh in his mind; Merlin, she was perfect.

All of this made him aware that he had to make something happen soon, and he hoped it would be on time. He still needed to get rid of much of the competition. He needed help from above. Draco would not last eight months, every day counted. He drew a long sip of his firewhiskey.

He needed to keep his research in his library, but thus far he had found nothing. He wished Dobby were alive; the smart-ass elf used to know where his grandfather had hidden books with family information he'd deemed not flattering, and given the proper bribe, Dobby would 'remember.'

The library was filled with hidden panels, with nooks and crannies, lost to time and untimely deaths, but he would continue his search. He had, however, found old tapestries depicting several winged creatures, but the old hangings had suffered extensive damage over the centuries and many wars.

A big tragedy had been averted today. At least a Malfoy tragedy, their lives might have been forfeited if Hermione were the half-human child of a powerful being, as Justin thought; yes indeed, forcing her would have destroyed their chances, and the Malfoy men would be as good as dead. He remembered the angry eyes he had felt in the room watching them, and he shuddered.

Tomorrow was a new day, and he needed to make sure the next part of the plan would go without a glitch.

Meanwhile, ever the pragmatist, he exhaled, and smiling, he picked up the treasures gathered today, which laid on the table next to him.

Ah, the smell is heavenly, were his thoughts and Lucius groaned as he inhaled the wonderful scent infused in the scraps of silk he had placed next to his nose; after a short while, he picked up the bloody piece of soft cotton. Carefully, he covered his face with the assorted pieces, just as he had seen Draco do it. Yes, that was the way; Draco has figured it all out. Pleasure streams ran along his body.

It was his booty from the battle fought at his son's office. Not bad for a day's work. He thought, but did not realize that his eyes had changed, and he had grown large fangs.

* * *

A/N: Remember the warning, this fiction might be intense at time. Read the warnings, and heed them. Poor Draco, he isn't in control, he is not as strong individual as Lucius, and he has to be around her the entire day, all around a bad situation. Good to see that Lucius bounces back so easy, and he is always thinking ahead, true to his Slytheryn nature. LOL.


	8. The Wedding guest

**Chapter 8: The Wedding guest**

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters.

I own the story line, I am not sure this is suited for HP books. Many thanks to all those who reviewed, I listen when you have concerns. I try to answer them with the story itself.

* * *

**Seven months 3 weeks to MDDD (Malfoys' Drop Dead Date)**

Lucius sat at his library nursing a pale ale and wondered if he might have gone too far with his next step; when he remembered that the coming events would eliminate at least two, if not three rivals, and exclaimed, "Oh, well, all is fair in love and war." He needed to finish getting ready; ready was not enough, he needed to aim for extra special since she would be there. And hopefully alone by the time the party and dancing would start.

He was still shaken with the rescue of his petite witch from the brutal attack his son had perpetrated. Poor his good son, what he wouldn't do for him; and poor dear Muddy, he did worry about her.

**The Wedding Guests**

Ginny the smarter of the two friends was tying the knot in a few hours, and Hermione couldn't wait for her own wedding. Hopefully, she hadn't chosen another Lothario and wished for a Neville of her own. True that Neville had loved Ginny forever, and he deserved the happiness.

What a joy, the Longbottoms were truly blessed. His mother and father started responding within one day of Bellatrix's death. Now, Neville, sweet man, had parents, and in a couple of days he would have a beloved wife. Their fortunes were fully restored, their vaults reopened. Finally the access to their funds was possible; the goblins would not release them until they were dead, and since they were alive they could not longer keep them closed.

Longbottom Manor was in full bloom thanks to Neville's green thumb. The Wizarding world's largest exporter of rare herbs and magic plants, was Neville's creation with Ginny right behind him.

Both Arthur and Molly worked in the business. They had started their new jobs around six months before the wedding. Arthur loved his role as the liaison with the Muggle world, and he was always dressed in rather unconventional and bizarre combinations, the one that had called her attention was the tie die T-shirt worn with a conservative bow tie. His fashion sense was non-existing, that was a given. But many thought he was with the music industry, and he fitted right in.

Neither parent was happy with Ron; they thought his behavior inconsiderate, improper, and immature. His Quidditch career failed to improve his parents' acceptance of his wayward ways. Besides Molly was still mad about letting Hermione go, but felt content that at least Charlie had set his sights upon her.

However, nothing Ron and Harry had done thus far could ever compare to the coup-de-grace that came on Ginny's wedding day. Hermione was glad that it wasn't her own special day.

So many blessed events and celebrations had been marred by the famous 2/3 of the famous trio's unfortunate shenanigans; and clearly fate was about to intervene in a very disagreeable way, to put an end to their idiocies once and for all. Fate had long tresses of platinum hair and a large vault to go with it. Albeit it was true that he was in a desperate race for the Malfoy wizard's lives, Fate Malfoy had no qualms in punishing the already guilty wizards.

It was a beautiful morning when the guests arrived, and everyone sat or stood at their assigned places. The bridal party had come in, and tears started falling the moment Lord and Lady Longbottom were first seen by many. It was their first official function, the actual first time they were out, since it had taken them years of extensive therapy to be well enough to be seen in public.

The gardens were all in bloom with special flowers, all of which had been planted by the groom for the occasion. The petite bride and the tall handsome groom were unforgettable in their bridal beauty and love was on the air. There were hardly a dry eye in the house, the air was full of expectation; and Fate Malfoy had a tiny niggling of guilt, for about three full seconds, for his role in the events about to unfold.

The beauty of the event was about to evaporate as two figures riding their brooms, polluted the air space right above the gardens.

Yes, in cue, Harry and Ron flew their brooms unto Longbottom Mansion's gardens hopping to stop the wedding. Both wizards were drunk and half dressed, or half undressed, whichever way you prefer to look at it. Does anyone remember the five party-witches?

The guests saw two flyers come down fast. Nobody was scared and assumed that they must have been guests, since the wards had not been activated. Ginny and Neville were getting ready to confirm their commitments when Harry jumped, or more accurately stumbled, off his broom in drunken stupor.

All their disgrace was carefully documented by the reporter hiding along nearby bushes and behind a tree line; and by a beetle with gazebo front sitting. Molly and Arthur were mortified when they first saw them. Arthur wanted to Aveda his younger son within a second, and Molly had to hold his hand back.

"Darling, not today, it is Ginny's wedding. We can see about tomorrow or the next day, Merlin knows he deserves it." Molly assured him.

In a few wobbly and drunken steps, Harry reached the gazebo where the couple had just met to repeat their vows in front of Minerva McGonagall. Harry fell on his knees, spreading a stench of liquor, sweat, and sex to all those within a 15 foot radius. At once, he grabbed Ginny's ankle and started bawling, to make it all worse the stench was overpowering, a combination of moisture and smells.

Hermione and Seamus, draped their hands to cover their mouths and nose, such was the stench. The moisture of the falling tears was not enough to erase the lipstick stains all over Harry's face. To rub salt to the wound, the two imbeciles wore various pieces of naughty witch's lingerie, adorned with black and red feathers, wrapped around their necks.

Although, Hermione cried sad tears for her two best friends, she was angry with both of them, and later would refuse to assume responsibility on their behalf, even if her heart bled for Harry whose speech she would never forget.

"Gin, if you had waited just a few more years, I would have given it all up. Be reasonable, I am in my prime, and all the witches want us ('us' meaning him and his brother in arms, Ron). " He kissed the hem of Ginny's dress and left more than one lipstick stain.

"My love, understand that I am having way too much fun. As soon as my popularity diminishes I will be at your arms the next day."

If that wasn't bad enough, he had the gall to say. "You are my next life until the day I die; I swear that I love you; so just be a dear and wait for me."

People all around were giggling, the drunken fool. Some people had covered their eyes, not in shame, they simply knew of Ginny's bad temper. Some even wondered if Harry had suffered brain damage after his stint with the Dark Lord.

Minerva would later repeat his words during social gatherings, and everyone would laugh until it hurt.

Ginny had it with Harry's last statement; she could hear the snickers and her blood boiled, how could the former love of her life ruined her day of glory? She truly loved Neville, and he had proven to be a darn hot wizard, and a fantastic, considerate lover.

Ginny made a vow to castrate them, and the media had their day thanks to the pair. Several months after the wedding the wizards were still wizard-non-grata at Longbottom Manor.

The gorgeous bride first pulled her ankle away from Harry. She lowered her flower bouquet to the ground and placed it gently. With a hand command she ordered Neville to stay put, the place was quiet; not even breathing could be heard.

The birds' chirping had stopped; they had flown for cover sensing the storm brewing, just judging by a small dark cloud shooting out lightning bolts right above the gazebo. It didn't bode well for somebody, guess for whom.

"Harry James Potter, come here, just a little closer," the glowing bride beckoned Harry who looked at her hopefully, mistakenly thinking that something he had said finally reached her. Reached her, yes indeed, he had done just that!

And reaching Ginny grabbed him by his shirt collar, making sure to avoid the red and black whatever wrapped around it; made her other hand into a fist, and knocked Harry's lights out. Then she took her high heels, lifted the long wedding robe, and pushed him down the one step at the gazebo where the hand fasting was being held.

Charlie, bless him, came running, and with his wand levitated Harry, "Take that foul-pile of human rubbish away from my wedding, thanks." The bride said as she put on her shoes and picked up her flowers. Bill was already escorting Ron away and the ceremony resumed. Lucky Ginny, what a day!

But alas, the wedding circus still had one more act. It was the wedding from hell.

When all seemed well and the reception was about to start, a very pregnant witch appeared at the garden party, she held the hand of a small Ginger haired boy.

She was not a beauty, but nice enough. Everyone smelled trouble and eyes followed her steps.

She came to confront Charlie, who was now Hermione's fiancé. She stood in front of beleaguered Charlie whose pallor was noticeable behind all his freckles. She explained in loud sobs, how she had planned her trip after just reading about Hermione's and his engagement. When she had read about today's wedding, she decided to show up where she was sure to find him. She told the guards she was a Weasley, and they believed her.

Poor Ginny, what else could go wrong! Everyone hushed to catch a whiff of the next scandal.

Charlie tried to deny even knowing the witch, what a rat. He swore neither baby was his, but he finally made a confession to Hermione who just had a revelation; why not, he was a Weasley, after all.

"Hermione my love, her partner was one of my mates, and we often shared his witch. Not quite a triad, but she saw it that way. Marc, you met him, he also has ginger colored hair, and as I had told you, he left six months ago, back home to New Zealand. He must have told Gabriela that it was up to me to take care of her." He talked fast trying to bring his point across, to prove his innocence.

Charlie also told her that he was no longer seeing her and had stopped over one year before when had started with Hermione. The real truth was that during each trip back to Romania, he availed himself to the witch. But even when he had the last chance to confess the truth, he still lied.

As it turned out, two days later, the paternity tests at St Mungo's exonerated him, and Gabriela cried repentant, apologizing for her great mistake. However, even with the truth out in the open, Hermione gave up. He had lied, and a lie was a lie. She had enough of them and of ginger-hair Wizards as long as she should live.

Two tall blonds invited for society's sake, attentively observed the unfolding events, particularly the last one. One with sadness, it was hard to see the witch, who meant so much, so sad and put in a bad spot in front of so many. The other tall blond just marked three possible rivals out. Three because you never knew about wild-card Harry Potter, he had been her first love after all. And Blondie's face lit with the happiness of a job well done.

Lucius promised heaven and the gods to make up the Weasley girl for this day. When he married his witch, or Draco did, he would buy a Manor for the young Longbottom couple; and he would take care of the Weasleys.

He swore that he would payback well. As for Potter, he was a rich wizard, and Malfoys and Potters did not get along. He did feel sorry for his witch, but it was the fault of the buffoons for not knowing how to behave. Lucius reasoned that he had not given the hilarious speech to the drunken fool, what a boon not in his life could he had done it better.

During the party, Hermione refused to dance with anyone. She was broken and just sat to talk to Minerva. Much to Lucius chagrin, who really wanted to spend ti

When she was at a terrace looking forlorn, Lucius snuck up behind her. Gods, she looked beautiful, he mulled as he walked towards her.

"Dear Miss Granger, why the long face? I hope you are not sad over that fool. Why would he dare to even look at another when he had you? I would have never done that." He upped the wattage of his already deadly smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not for small talk, please stand at another place since this is taken." She said with contempt.

He came closer and his smell came to her in waves; to distract herself she started to pick the petals of an adjacent flowering orange tree and proceeded to eat them, one by one.

"That looks interesting, I have dined in a small restaurant in Paris where they make their salads with different lettuces, and many are adorned with flower petals. They also crystallize them in sugar, quite tasty. Maybe I can take you some time." He offered casually as he observed her tongue capturing the petals, and his mind wished she occupied her tongue with better things.

"Why should I wish to go anywhere with you? I think I had it with the males of the human race." She looked at him up and down, as far as looks went, he took the price, or was it Draco, the two evil doers were the prettiest of them all, so what?

"Luckily, I am not quiet human," He laughed.

"Lucky for whom?" She wondered aloud.

"For you my dear witch," and before she could say something, Lucius made his move. Had been dying to kiss her since the incident at the office. He pulled her into his arms and before she could say something, his lips pressed on hers.

His body reacted strangely, he felt fear curse through his veins, he felt as if he was being watched, and his aggressive behavior wasn't approved. He could nearly hear a rather nasty and deadly, tsk, tsk.

Hermione wasn't receptive; her tender heart had been injured once more. When she pushed him, he excused himself and left her in a big hurry whilst his eyes darted around the place.

This was the first day when she felt someone looking at her, someone who would not go away, but she couldn't figure out who was out there. The presence was strange, and she wondered if dangerous?

Ginny was now happily married to Neville; she had told Hermione her plans to wait just a few months, or not wait at all, and she would be pregnant. Neville had come of age, tall, muscular and manly handsome, and most of all a responsible wizard with Ginny as the center of his universe. At least someone was happy.

**Six Months to MDDD**

Lucius could not believe the report. After Charlie Weasley was kicked and eliminated, one William Weasley was at her office within a few days. Draco came in to see him, his face devoid of color.

"Father, the Weasley bitten by Fenrir is after our love. He came by the office and took her out for lunch. I saw him snogging her, not a kiss, a snog. His hand was up her robe, and I wanted to kill him right there, I hid behind the door and saw it well. No discretion, right on the office, can you believe that? Please don't go crazy, but his hand was up her robe. We have a problem."

Draco was agitated, the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced. Lucius was desperate at seeing his son's fast decline; and his stomach churned in anger at the awful announcement. He could see the picture in his head clearly and wondered if he had made some kind of mental bond with his son.

Those ginger men, should both Malfoy wizards change their hair color permanently or what? Lucius considered the idea but Severus told him he was an idiot.

He called his hired team immediately and gave them instructions. He had the idea that Molly was behind it; she probably wanted a powerful witch's blood in her family, and he was right. Molly had gone to visit Bill at his work and told him it was time to make his move, before the witch was lost to the family.

However Lucius lost no time in the offensive, this was war, and the Malfoys didn't go down easy. That was his new motto, or one of them.

Two hours later at Gringott's-

"Bill, please report to the meeting room at level B, door 32, you need to enter through the left entrance. Hurry up is important." The flirty new intern came by Bill's office. Bill disliked all these new interns, all after one thing, a wizard.

He hoped it was not bad news about the promotion he wanted, not today when Hermione was one-step closer and practically his. She was so hot and so very perfect for him; he should have listened to Remus when he told him not to marry someone who was not his mate.

Remus had regretted his marriage to Tonks just because she tricked him into doing so. And he, Bill, had married Fleur not sure if she were the right choice. He arrived to the meeting room, to find a Wizard who was one of the most renowned solicitors of the Wizarding word.

"Mr. William Weasley pleased to meet you, I will be brief." The aristocratic and sleek Wizard dressed a la Lucius Malfoy stood up to shake his hand with a perfect handshake and a smile worth of deadly predator. Yes, indeed, he went for the kill.

"It would be in your best interest to forget Miss Granger. You would not want her to know the statement you made to Mrs. Fleur Weasley less than one week ago. I quote: -I would never shag such a bookworm. Besides who would ever think she is attractive? I might have flirted with her; if I did it was out of pity- End of quote."

The white shark stopped for effect and perhaps to see if Bill had anything to refute. Bill sat with his arms crossed; and Lobo his inner wolf, ready to snarl. At Bill's silence, he continued after a polite clearing of his throat.

"Suffice to say, that we are aware you went to her flat, right after the engagement with your brother was broken, after talking her out for lunch. And today you took her out to lunch once again." Mr. Sleek gave him a triumphant smile.

Bill was seeing double, his collar was getting very tight, he wanted to bite the man's throat and put him out of his misery, so many fucking busybodies, they should all get a life. What was the wizard saying?

"Blah, blah—and once again blah, blah, offered to leave your wife. Don't do it, matter of fact leave Miss Granger alone, you are being watched. Blah, blah, assume you like your job at Gringotts. Moreover, there is a new promotion, one that will pay you 18,000 more galleons per year; to be announced three days from the time you sign this contract. Read the fine print, you are promising not to approach her ever again."

What was the fucker saying? Was he for real?

"I will not giving to blackmail, I made a mistake marrying Fleur, my wolf instincts are more developed now, and I know Hermione to be my mate." Bill growled to show his anger and hoping to intimidate this awful man. The man snickered derisively, shrugged his shoulders, as in who cares, and spoke in a threatening voice, cold as ice.

"Life is tragic and the fact is that you are married. And face it, losing your job and your reputation, won't bring you closer to Miss Granger. By the way, you will receive a deposit of 38,765 galleons upon signature, and 3.5 times that amount to be deposited, the day after she is wed to my client. Plus a deed to a larger home to better accommodate your growing family, one day after Miss. Granger and her future spouse have their first child. Money is not all, but it helps." The unctuous solicitor smiled his condescending smile.

The offer tempted Bill; besides, he didn't know whether or not Hermione would love him. He had a daughter, and true, money wasn't all, but he was tired of always having to budget. He liked sex with Fleur well enough, but his wolf didn't, and one out of two was fine by him.

He signed and shrugged his shoulders, but felt bad for weeks afterwards. He knew that he had been bamboozled. And he knew that he would always love her and life stunk. It wasn't about Lobo, he had cared for her since she was fifteen, but it had made him feel like a pervert. When he met Fleur, she made him feel something, but no so deep inside, he knew that he had made a big mistake. The solicitor was right; life was tragic indeed.

At Malfoy Manor, two Veelas celebrated one more victory, and drank firewhiskey, both dreaming about a curly haired mate. "Son, we are almost there, don't give up my dear boy." Lucius implored him; and to his dismay, Draco cried until Lucius left him.

At the office Hermione could feel someone's eyes intent upon her, and her skin crawled. Camellia was growling, quite agitated; Hermione peeked outside but nobody was in the hallways. She looked for Draco, and he was gone. Time to go home, now, pronto, it was not the first time, but she was getting scared. Sometimes the eyes were friendly but these eyes made her want to hide.


	9. A study in courting

**Chapter 9: A study in courting**

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.

An extra long chapter. Unfortunately, I am victim of hacking. Not at the site, at least I don't think so. The chapter posted yesterday was a jumbled mess, wow. Hopefully is okay now. Please remember I don't have a beta. Hope you enjoy it. Let me hear from you. Thanks to the reader who pointed the grammar was a mess, I hope I have found the culprit but I will need to review the site. A daunting prospect, just republishing Butterscotch is a chore. :(

* * *

**The Magic Creature's Convention.**

Draco and Hermione were quite busy during the next weeks, planning for the first International Magic Creature's Convention. It was the apple of Hermione's eye. Her dream to bring Nations together in how to protect the shrinking habitat of Magical Creatures and would bring together many of the magical beings she represented in her job. She wanted the underdogs of the Magical world to be treated and respected and hopefully this was one step in the right direction.

Malfoy Sr. decided the conference would be the stage for Strike one. Unfortunately a wild-card individual had the same idea, it had chosen the conference as the place where he would get his prize, Hermione. To make it all worse, Draco's demise was coming faster than anticipated. Nothing was working too well, and Lucius could see his son's end around the corner.

Lucius prepares executes his plan –Strike 1-  
Four months to MDDD and counting down.

Draco was quite worried when he remembered the upcoming conference. It was going to be attended by every important magical creature on the face of the land.

This would necessitate his presence because he had to give a big presentation, but his heart was just not to up to it. He had Floo'd Justin.

"I will come with you, you will be fine," Justin sounded convincing.

"I am not sure, but I will do my best to make it; at least day before the conference starts. I will try to talk with my father," he promised.

Justin had reported the conversation to Lucius along with his assessment of Draco's diminished health.

Meanwhile Lucius couldn't locate Draco anywhere, and it was time to leave for the island where the convention was being held.

Justin made a discovery/theory was important. If he were right, then Hermione should not even be at the conference. She would act as a love potion on each non-mated male, and even some of the mated ones. If she were part Shide, from the ones called Nocturnus, then she was a virtual mate for any creature out there.

In other words, unknown to Hermione, the convention she had so carefully planned, since months before her promotion, was an ill thought idea.

No the best place for an 'ideal mate,' sort of a one-size-fits all types, guaranteed to be a mate to any lore creature. Undoubtedly, there would be a respectable attendance of single, non-mated males, and Hermione would be a potent lure for many of them, werewolves, Veelas, Centaurs, and heavens knew what else. Poor Hermione, life was about to take a strange deviation.

Lucius had a big job ahead of him. Draco was a shadow of the wizard he once had been. The compulsion that Lucius had placed on him, to stay away from her after the incident at the Ministry, must had accelerated his decline. He no longer hoped and had flatly refused to attend the conference.

Draco just waited for his demise and it was going down fast. After the night when they celebrated the ginger wolf's elimination, it had been downhill.

Lucius could not figure out what to do. It was time to raise the stakes. She was going down, and at this point, one cunning Lucius Malfoy was not above blackmail, and if needed, he would call the Veela card.

Therefore, he got ready with his next step. This one would call for his personal attendance; he was planning to add to his private unmentionables' collection, without stealing any more of her lingerie. The prospect had all his body singing for the petite witch.

**Five months to MDDD and counting**

Draco was quite worried when he remembered the upcoming conference. Every important magical creature in the Wizarding World would be there, and the organizer was Hermione. Albeit he was the main presenter for their office, his heart was just no up to it. He finally called Justin, who had offered to accompany him.

Justin's discovery/theory was important. If he were right, then Hermione should not even be at the conference. Her magic would act as a love potion on each unmated male she came in contact with, and even some of the mated ones. If she were part Sidhe, from the ones called Nocturnus Magus Anima, then she was a virtual mate for many Magical Creatures; sort of on size fits all.

Lucius had a big job ahead of him; mostly because Draco was but a shadow of the wizard he had once been. The compulsion to stay away from Hermione, which Lucius had placed on him after the incident at the Ministry, must have accelerated his inevitable decline.

Draco had lost all hope and refused to attend the conference. He was waiting for his demise; he was resigned to his apparent fate. That night celebrating the ginger wolf's elimination was the last time he seemed somewhat optimistic; from there on out, it had been downhill. Lucius no longer knew what to do, but one thing was certain, it was time to raise the stakes. The Muddy witch was going down, and at this point, one cunning Lucius Malfoy was not above blackmail, and if needed, he would call the Veela card.

Therefore, he readied to take the next step. This one would call for his personal attendance; he planned to add to his private unmentionables' collection, without stealing any more of her lingerie; one could call it an exchange plan. The prospect had his entire body singing for the petite witch; or as Lucius called her, Muddy, not a very flattering name, but he was Lucius Malfoy who saw her blood as inferior.

**The Conference of the Year**

A magic creature's convention wasn't the best place for an unmated 'ideal' mate, and most definitely not for Hermione, who was guaranteed to be a possible mate to any lore creature. Poor Hermione, her life was about to take a strange turn.

To add to the explosive mix, Lucius Malfoy had chosen this location as the stage for, Strike-One, or Operation Veela's first attempt to win the sought after objective, Miss Granger's heart and the exclusive access to her knickers. Unfortunately, a wild card suitor of the evil persuasion had the same idea.

**The Hidden Stalker/Deadly Suitor**

He had been following her for days while trying to avoid detection from a powerful relative of hers. She didn't know, but she was a price beyond comparison, at least, within realms nearly unknown to the Wizarding world.

Indeed, those realms were legend, and while most books on the subject matter had some allusions to such places and beings, or the real nature of the creatures of those far realms underworlds. Some cultures called them demons, monsters, and other names, and it was true that many were wicked and evil; and their powers were beyond anyone else abilities. Moreover, some of those beings were bonafide monsters, the type that reveled in blood, human flesh, pain, death, terror, destruction, and gore, to name a few.

As for Hermione, she was the dubious heir to a being who was to the left of dark. She came from beings that made Voldie seem like a young choirboy, with the only difference that they were able to feel love and compassion for their own kin, for those they considered friends.

Justin Finch-Fletchley had described her progenitor as a sort of night Fae, a dark Sidhe and quite powerful. He had explained that her father wasn't a vampire just as a Veela wasn't one, but his kind and all like him, viewed blood as the final step of bonding rituals, and its frequent exchange, between lovers, as a necessity. They came equipped for such exchanges, some legends described their smiles as a row of ivory, razor-sharp weapons, beautiful and deadly.

There was more than one being pursuing Hermione. Justin had mentioned that possibility, since it had had happened before, as recorded. There were many underworld creatures that would want her, more than likely one particular sort thrived at night, but the daytime was also their playground. Those underworld creatures, called demons, envied the Sidhe and their powers, and often tried to steal what belong to them.

If a demon were able to breed a child with a Sidhe, it would be able to rule many weaker realms and make the life of the dwellers a living hell. And then there were other underworld lords, who were once related to creatures of the light and were neither good nor bad; it depended on your perspective; and they would often bid for the hand of Princesses of their realm for exchange of passage between realms, since they were appointed guardians.

Hermione, being a lucky witch, had a demon-suitor, and it didn't like the platinum blond wizard. He had known some of Lucius' fierce ancestors, and it was better to stay away from them. Some mistook them for normal Veelas, what idiots; it was like saying a lion is a kitten.

There were only a handful of them, and hopefully it would stay like that, most of their kind stayed away, guarding Portals and never mixing with human kind. They did not even take the traditional Veela form, and their talons and teeth could tear demons and other beings into shreds. They could destroy one of him with little difficulty but only in their Veela form. Ignorant human peasants thought they were divine creatures because of their Angelus roots, he found that funny. They were magical creatures, just as the Demon-Lord was; and could be ruthless just as much as the next Demon, they love richness and power and their word to be the law.

How had their blood become active once again? It had been neutralized since Merlin; otherwise the fools would have taken all the best mates; and other underworld creatures would never have a chance. And imagined, with them around there would be no more wars, a peaceful Muggle world, nah that would be boring.

The demon remembered something; it happened again, they had been activated by some event. But not for long, it must had been, hmm, during the rule of the short French dude, Napoleon, when some smart wizard hexed them into inactivity again, making them forget who they were, and they died like humans by staying in this realm, perfect for his kin.

And they always took the prize, really how could you contest such fierce warriors when they took their form, and to make worse, they never came alone, at least in pairs if not more. His brother, Bel-her-zabu, had been turned into ashes a couple thousand years before; around the same time when the Veela like warriors destroyed many of his brethren.

Lucius and his son, were a threat, and if the bred again they would make trouble, they needed to be eradicated. They didn't share and wanted it all for them.

In this date and age, there was a lot less competition; waiting had paid in the long run. He had waited for at least two hundred years, sleeping most of the time, but waited nevertheless. He was not being cheated this time. However, he knew the rules, and did not dare to make a wrong move. Patience was the name of the game. As long as her daddy stayed away, it might be doable. However, her father would recognize him no matter what, and would not let him get close to his prize, Hermione.

Time to find some juicy prey, and then come back to do his work, nobody would guess him in a thousand years. He had decided, power or not, she was his, because he had not liked a female this much in ages, maybe thousands. The only problem was that in his natural form she would not last more than a few minutes around him.

And if he bred her, there were plenty of hosts for the taking, and he wanted her for the long run. Oh well, such is love. And maybe daddy would grant him a permanent form so she would stay alive and help him to find a suitable host to breed their offspring. He/it smiled a sinister smile thinking of his wishes, Hermione ruling by his side, and being able to dine on live-yummy-human-inners and their invigoration life force, for as long as he was able.

The Polite and Cunning Suitor or aka Mr. Lucius Malfoy-

**A Study in Courting-**

This was the third day of the First Wizarding Worldwide Conference, themed, "Fighting the encroachment of magical creatures' habitat by the Muggles' urban-spread- working together to find a peaceful solution to an ever growing crisis."

This year's honor speaker was a former yank vice president, Mr. A. G. Yes, the same, the one that lost his chance to the presidential seat to a zealous candidate. He, same as other world leaders, knew of the magical world, a knowledge they were unable to share with anyone but people who already knew. And when not needed, the memory just wasn't there.

The office of Miss Granger, had organized this year's event, which was her very own brainchild.

During the conference, she was highly sought after (for more reasons she would care to know). Hermione and her team had already met Mr. G.; and Hermione was enamored of his polite demeanor and his environmental stand. He had accepted at the last minute, and she knew how lucky they were to have him as a speaker.

This was the conference's third day, and Lucius Malfoy, the unrepentant ex-Death Eater, Dark (instead of Darth) Vader, sat the entire time in a sitting area right across Hermione's office, or otherwise known as the informational booth. Hermione had invited all her friends for a Star Wars' marathon, and Lucius had been, unanimously, voted as the Official-Dark-Vader.

He had reserved the small sitting area right across their booth for the term of the affair, five and a half days. By day two he had piqued Fleur's curiosity, and using her Veela charms she found out some juicy tidbits.

Apparently, Lucius had reserved this and other areas, to include the exclusive suites reserved for the British entourage, at the exclusive hotel hosting the conference. He arrived daily at 9:50, and by 10:00 he made sure that cold and warm refreshments were available at their booth. He would inspect the deliveries, to make sure the flowers were fresh, and that Miss Granger's tall cappuccino was ready and waiting for her, along with a tall glass of chilled, ginger and lime flavored, spring water. He would do the same at 2:45 and this time she would get a pot of her favorite white tea.

He would also leave a new supply of reading materials, and a treat for his canine love, Camellia. He had fallen in love with the fur ball during his frequent ministry visits and would bring her treats specially cooked by Perdu, his chef-house-elf. He missed Negus and Brutus his old wolfhounds, and Camellia was ready to meet his needs for canine affection. She was as expressive and affectionate as any owner should ever want, and he wished her owner behaved in the same manners towards him.

Everyone who came from the British MoM had the same executive rooms, along with a generous stipend at the best clothing stores, hair salons, and perfumeries, all which had been donated by anonymous donors, apparently interested their representation was the best-dressed, best-presented, best-coiffured, etc. Hermione's team members found their mini-bars were fully stocked at no cost to them, as well as many other luxuries.

The head of the team, Miss Hermione Granger, had a suite with a large meeting room for their daily meetings, all refreshments included, and understated, and yet exquisite, fresh cut flowers. There were other perks, the drawers where she unpacked her expensive lingerie, was replenished daily with new pieces. The room service apparently included keeping her clothing laundered and pressed. Her dirty laundry was picked up twice daily, and Hermione was amazed at how new the delicate pieces look after laundering; they looked new because they were.

By day two, they all knew that Anonymous stood for a.k.a. Lucius Malfoy, even without Fleur's intelligence gathering, one had but to look and figure it out.

"The ponce, what a git, is showing off his wealth. We need to alert Kingsley, he must have something up his sleeve." Mumbled Charlie, as he possessively wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pressing her to his chest, and Hermione tried her best to push him away, and all she did was wiggle her bottom against him, oops, what a bad move, Charlie moaned and Malfoy growled.

Charlie had volunteered his services to represent the Dragon preserve; now that Dragon shifters were out in the open. It happened after Charlie had caught a shifter thinking it was a normal Dragon. Charlie had taken the golden chance to restate his case with the witch he had lost. He had the perfect excuse being the liaison with the rare dragon shape-shifters, who hid from others but had affinity with Charlie, and he also worked with other equally rare magical beings.

Malfoy never forgot a treat for Camellia, his canine ally in the enemy camp, and a reason to walk and return the fur-ball back to her mum. He would order their 'snacks', meaning the booth's occupants, with a slight node of his head and a twist of his finger pointing in the booth's direction. He repeated the action every time one of the assigned employees would come to serve his majesty Lucius and his guest Camellia, otherwise known as the traitor pooch.

Once or twice, the arse would lick his lips sensually and slowly, and, finally, would bite his bottom lip, closing his eyes in pretend ecstasy while directly facing the young witch. ARGGGH, she wanted to scream.

Everyday, after 15:00 Hermione and Charlie managed the booth. Others usually present included: Bill, who managed the contract with the hotel, and served as an advocate for werewolf rights along with Artix Romulus Greyback (Fenrir's heir son). Artix was an Oxford graduate working at the werewolves' rights office. Pansy Parkinson, soon to be Zabini, was also there, she had a job as an environmental specialist; and there were others, Hannah Abbot, soon to be Hannah Smith, worked along with Fleur as conference coordinators, along with four junior wizards specializing in International Magic Law.

"So where is Draco?" Fleur asked Pansy, "I heard of his excuse not come with us. He well knew that he needed to arrive by today at the latest, and he would need to stay until the day after the big presentation. He really needs to help to close this convention, there is a lot of work."

"Poor Draco, he just divorced; it must have been final a couple days ago." Pansy answered.

"Draco divorced, hard to believe, it was tooted as the romance of the decade." Fleur was surprised.

"Yes, she was his self-proclaimed love of a lifetime, pfew, that nitwit Astoria Greengrass. Better, did you know that she divorced him on the grounds that he would not even let her hold his hand?"

Meanwhile Artix Greyback conversed with Bill.

"Malfoy hates everyone who is less pure than the perfect Purebloods, so what is he doing here? Is he up to his old tricks? Does he want? Is his intent to defeat an approved legislation, in order to make us loose our hard earned rights?" Artix vented, "Granted that father used to speak well of the Malfoys." Albeit he wanted to add, "But, I don't trust them at all."

His father, Fenrir Greyback, was well known to be a ladies man but not a happy one. Artix knew that his father had been with Narcissa since the day Lucius had divorced her. Father had told him a ridiculous story that Lucius divorced because her scent no longer thrilled him, or maybe, that was Narcissa's claim, he wasn't sure.

What a strange reason! However, former Lady Malfoy's scent thrilled his father, Lord Fenrir Greyback; a fact he had attested with his own eyes. He had seen his father helping the Lady move into his personal quarters, just a few months ago, while playfully biting her neck, and, hmm, humping her rump. It had pleased him to see his happy father French kissing the beautiful witch 24/7, correction, and also frolicking with the beautiful new wolf…

A more recent memory made Artix smile, his father taking a dip in his favorite pond with a naked, ex-Lady Malfoy, and later, her father chasing her along the gardens into the woods. His father had not been this happy since human hunters had killed Artix's mother when he was but a pup.

When he was young, just a tiny pup, his father had courted, according to many, a haughty, Pureblood witch and asked for her hand in marriage. According to the gossipers, he had gone crazy when her father had sold her to a richer suitor.

He remembered when he was little pup, maybe four, or five; he was pining away for his dead mommy, when father had told him that he would have a new mommy; and then not a word. Father never smiled again, he was forever sad and had turned feral; he forgot being a man. Could that mysterious witch had been Lady Malfoy? He hoped so, she was warm and just lovely.

He knew that a big bonding ceremony, followed by a traditional hand fasting, was planned for a couple months from now; and the bride was the Lady in question. There had been speculation of a new litter, one had but to look, the new bitch's tits were getting bigger, a fact not possible to hide in her wolf form. Would that make Dark-Vader mad? One could only hope. Artix grinned at the thought.

"What is his reason to be there?" Bill wondered aloud.

"Do you think Lord Malfoy is here to hear my father's new speech? During the speech he will introduce his new mate," Artix chuckled, "I dare say that Malfoy will have a big fit; it is on the schedule for tomorrow. His new mate is said to be the former Lady Malfoy."

He knew about the blond and brown bitch, the one who ran with the alpha wolf every night; and their plans to shape-shift in front tomorrow's audience. Artix could not wait to see Dark Vader's public conniption; and he also couldn't wait to find a mate and have his own pups.

The perils of being Hermione, the universal-fit-all-mate-

To the booth occupants, it seemed as if Hermione was Lucius' main attraction. His intense, haughty look tortured her. She had his undivided attention, even during those times when he appeared engaged on his reading. He never looked pleased, au contraire; his lips were always pursed in distaste, and actually, he appeared to be partially angry.

The only times he had been half-human were when certain female traitor, of the canine persuasion, would come to sit on his lap. At her jumping and sitting on him, the Dark wizard would smile, bending his face for doggie licks, a display of humanity, wow. He would then feed her small meat bits, some biscuits, and her favorite and very bad for dogs, chocolate truffles, special ones, filled with air dried, range-fed chicken breast.

Bill had commented, "I hope Camellia doesn't get some disease from licking Dark Vader." They all had laughed in agreement.

"Hermione, perhaps his interest is related to that awful snafu at the Ministry a few months ago? The day you were under-"

Hermione rudely interrupted Fleur, "He heard you, the bloody Malfoy heard, so don't even try to bring back that embarrassing day." Hermione flushed red, and her knickers felt awfully wet. Damn, why is he sniffing the air in my direction, he does look very delicious, and that day, and her mind wandered back...

Her eyes glazed remembering how she had squirmed under him, right in the middle of the Ministry; and to her great shame, the moment she had experienced a mind-blowing orgasm, just from his rubbing that abnormally large weapon he hid under his robes. And his weird sounds, like a large Crosshanks, she giggled at the visual, a large cat with Malfoy's face humping her, with the face covered in blood, albeit it was not funny. Not funny or even sexy, but her eyes still glazed at the mere memory, and she ached for more of the same.

She went behind the both to rub her thighs together, in hopes of calming down a bit. "Gods, I hate him and his kind, include his devil's spawn, Draco Malfoy." She said aloud and immediately regretted it.

What a lie, she wanted to see the two Malfoy wizards wrapped in a towel, just out the shower, all wet and naked. The towels wrapped low around their hips; they were dripping water, barefoot...holly cow, where were those visuals coming from? But, wow, they were delicious. Following the lead of her naughty pet, Cam, she would dry both with her tongue, inch by inch, slowly, stopping right at…

"Hermione, are you listening?" There was Fleur again and the hand on her shoulder tapped her softly.

' "Hmm, yes, I am," Hermione hadn't heard a word that Fleur had said and tried to listen.

"But, well, darn, I will just say it. You now have a strange delectable fragrance, something has changed since that day you were attacked by Malfoy, and it even affects me sexually. I am not ashamed; I had my great amours with witches and frankly your scent is making me wet. So, if you are ever interested…well, you know. I just thought I'd mention it; and I am sure we can talk Guillerme into a tryst, ma petite bon-bon." Fleur finished her speech, blew her a kiss as she was leaving and licked her lips.

Hermione was more than a little distressed at being pursued by husband and wife. What was going on with her? She knew Fleur and Bill weren't true mates, but this was way too much. She must be hexed, because the odds told her this was impossible.

This conference had turned into a bad idea. Could Malfoy be a magical creature, and if so, what kind? He has been married, and if he were Veela, why did he divorce his mate? Could he be Fae, he is beautiful enough; not that I know of any Fae, or if they really exist. Or maybe, was it revenge for that day at the MoM, and this is a result of his hex. Yes, that must be it, some kind of sexual hex, and because of Malfoy's hex I am attracting every available male and some females as well?

Hermione was thinking non-stop and not feeling well; most of all, she wanted to leave the Convention. She felt it in her bones, she felt impending doom and wet knickers, what a disagreeable situation.

Never, had it occurred to her, that her arousal for Malfoy was making many non-mated magical creatures mad with lust. She had no idea of her dual-nature, and of the fact that being unclaimed, made many want to mark her as their mate.

She was advertising-transmitting lust and desire pheromones, which broadcasted: wanting-permanent-mate. The call was repeated over and over again, to every receptor in the area. This was not the place for her, and Malfoy's presence was making it worse all around; because the message advertised not only a possible mate, but also one very aroused.

Meanwhile, a fresh batch of treats had just arrived, today's special for the American speaker, the trays and baskets were full of: chocolate chip biscuits, err, cookies, what a silly name; blue and red corn crisps with avocado and cilantro salsa, mango, lemon and green onions salsa, tres-quesos and tomatillo salsa, bite size southern style BBQ spare ribs, chicken and pecan meatballs, mini burgers with blue cheese, corn cheese jalapeño muffins, tiny varied sweet muffins, mini cupcakes, California rolls, and American cheeses, and an assortment of ice creams and sorbets; to drink cold mint ice tea, and some fizzy caffeinated drink they all loved, which were offered in lieu of normal hot tea.

No doubt, Lucius was buying all Hermione's support team with the perks and treats he bought for them.

And for Camellia, fresh water with ice and a mint leaf, long grain brown rice with cooked chicken pureed peas and carrots, and wine-peanut butter herb sauce, made with sweet cream unsalted butter, fresh parsley, baby sage, and oregano leaves.

Just looking at the little traitor, the one that every time someone opened the door to the booth, would bolt out straight to Lucius' side, made the witch unhappy; chums with Lucius ah? Okay, Draco also liked her, and the love was mutual, could it be the Malfoy monsters smelled alike? That was one scary thought.

Once Camellia was out, Lucius would never bring her back, and instead would make an extra effort to encourage her to disobey. Invariably one of the delegation wizards would go and attempt to bring her dog back, but not before she would try to bite them.

What a bad dog, Hermione had witnessed Lucius as he petted her, allowed her to eat unhealthy treats, and hand fed her ice cream and perhaps chocolate, she hoped not to the later; all and all, their comportment had managed to make her boiling mad.

Today, he had made the bad dog a cup of tea with cream and sugar; yes, he had actually asked for a small cup, which he had poured and prepared for her, and she had lapped it with great pleasure, while onlookers and her team watched with great enjoyment and had cooed to her naughtiness.

No sense in calling her, she wouldn't come. Hermione would later have to put up with a hyper dog with an indisposed tummy. No wonder Draco was so spoiled, she was putting the Malfoy puzzle together. The roots of all the evil had a name, LUCIUS, and damn if he wasn't yummy.

**Lucius' snare tightens— The Bribe King.**

"Look at that monster, he is incorrigible, egging Camellia on and feeding her treats to make her sick." The witches and wizards at her booth shrugged their shoulders uncaring, not concerned with her woes, not now and not since first delivery of the 'treats.' Why check the gifted horse, or better said, why send the free goodies back. No sense in wasting fine food was the general consensus amongst Hermione's team. Besides why return all the gift coupons to the specialty shops in the resort hotel, or get their rooms downgraded, why indeed.

Feeling defeated, and in a show of appreciation, Hermione, on behalf of her team, would nod her head once the extravagant refreshments were delivered, no smiles were sent his way, and the act done grindingly while truly despising the blond wizard. She repeated the same after each delivery.

And not even a, "You are welcome." No, he never answered back, nor did he acknowledge her magnanimous effort to thank him. Nope, not even a smidgen of recognition; furthermore, the arrogant blond seemed to be waiting for her presence at the royal throne. More than once, he had cleared the chair next to him, or when sitting in the small sofa, he padded the small space to his left as he looked at her.

Once, she stomped on the floor in anger accompanied by a stream of assorted and creative obscenities, which made everyone else snicker. Thus, she missed, they all did, Lucius' tiny smirk and an almost imperceptible victory sign, a slightly raised fist. Lucius, the master manipulator was unnerving his main target, thus achieving one of his goals.

It was a matter of time before the prey would step into the hungry predator's lair. And did she think, either her arousal or her complaining aloud escaped him? Not now with the Muggle spy bug he had ordered to be installed inside the booth, he was able to hear every word; and with his new enhanced olfactory senses, her heady arousal had reached him almost at once. He was breaking her down, bit by bit.

He would be damned if the yummy-muddy-witch would be the cause of the Malfoys' early demise, the little itty bitty, little Miss Muddy had another one coming. With that running around his cunning mind, the next time he saw her, he stuck a finger in his mouth, all while looking at her, and he licked it sensually. He imagined it being his cock in her tight heat, and—it made his prick twitch at that same moment.

Hermione froze at this gesture, the one of licking his finger, and this caught Lucius' interest judging by the disdainful raise of a silvery blond eyebrow. If she only knew what was going on through his slithery mind.

He was shagging her tonight, and the reason was simple, he couldn't wait one more day. The thoughts of her naked body were nearly real, and he had to stifle his own moan by biting his lip. Her arousal and his fertile imagination, combined and conspired against his self-control, and more than one time he had felt his fangs elongating.

A little later, Hermione wondered if she might have imagined how tight he held the book that he was reading, to the point he had bent the hard cover in his hand?

No, she had not; he was making himself suffer more than he wanted to. It took his Malfoy restrain not to jump in the booth; his mind digressed…

He would grab her after jumping in the booth and held her tight in his arms. He would Apparate with her to a faraway place and would force her to be his mate. He wanted to kiss those plump limps that she bit so many times and lose his soul in her body, for the rest of his life. He yearned for her nipples between his lips till he turned them into chunks of stone. His hips rose from the chair, and his back arched, but he didn't even notice it, and his mind continued the erotic ride.

He wished for his tongue to learn the taste of her labia and her inner channel. He wanted to inside of her... and he would thrust his hips in such way that he could hear her screams of pleasure. Her figure drove him crazy, and he knew that he could get lost in her body forever…oh, to explore her inch by inch, to have his penis sunk into her moist heat and his bollocks hitting her bum. His nose flared, and his eyes filled with lust.

After a few minutes, he managed to calm down when he realized what he was doing, and every time a male came within one foot, or 33 cm, near her, his head rose with determination, never a smirk, never friendly, perhaps even angry, but mostly, cold and disdainful. Outside cold, but inside he was red with rage, a boiling cauldron; he wanted to kill every male within 20 meters of her. And the closer they got to his witch, the angrier the beast dwelling inside him became.

The mutual sexual tension had everyone up in arms. Artix, an unmated werewolf, now growled every time Lucius looked at her, or when Charlie nuzzled her neck. What was going on here? Poor Artix, he was falling into the net of her allure, Lucius really need to take her out this room. Justin was right, she was a walking mate beacon, a mate-bug-light, attracting them all, and she could get hurt if a few of the males decided to enact their desires at the same time.

Hermione was afraid to look in Lucius direction. She remembered the incident not long ago; remembered his body weight on her, she kept thinking about it more and more, and she wanted to shag him and Draco, or Draco and him. What a way to go.

And what was up with her, she seemed to have most of the males in an uproar. Bill was in a terrible mood, showing his teeth to Artix more than once. Strange, but the longer Lucius was there; the less she wanted Charlie or Bill, she wanted no other male, except the Malfoys, Lucius and Draco, what a slag, but she wanted the two of them.

What a disaster, she wanted to go home. No way she could go back to the main rooms, she had received several, lewd and not so lewd, propositions and proposals.

Something had changed in her since the incident. Why is this happening, why me, this is my conference, my dream come true, and here I am behaving like a bitch in heat, or a something in heat, making everyone what? It was all that Hermione could think about. Well, that and two Malfoys as love servants, or she as their love servant, either way would work.


	10. Convergence of Players

**Chapter 10: Convergence of Players Danger Approaches and Some Answers**

Hermione's mind was on upheaval; and she felt needy and wanton. And there was the bloody incident before the wedding, at an awards ball, the damn Tango, the same one that made it hard to go to work for an entire week. Afterwards, Draco had played tangos on the wireless for one month. Let's face it; the Tango was never far away from her mind, she dreamed about it many nights. Why, oh, did such things happen to her?

Awareness washed over her, her mind opened, and she understood that If Lucius just would call her by name, she would go and straddle him, in front of everyone, and hell with the conference and everything else. However, she wasn't breaking down on her own, the arrogant monster.

And just like that her mood changed. She felt scared all of a sudden, and was certain that she was being watched; and it wasn't the first time.

It started right after the infamous 'Incident,' all of sudden, she would feel someone following her, often by more than one being. Yes, even at the ministry, therefore it begged an answer, why hadn't Camellia, her fearless-pint-size-Hades-spawn, warned her of danger? Well, time out, Camellia had snarled and growled at the empty air, but not every time.

The entire situation was rather scary; and was it the same person, she also wondered, the one responsible for all her missing clothes?

And now, right there at the convention, albeit of the feeling being stronger, thus far, no clothes had gone missing. While she was deeply submerged in her ruminations, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Granger, did you ask Draco about his divorce? Here, read the Prophet today," Pansy passed the paper to her, "poor Draco, what a bitch." She no longer spoke to Lucius; they had a fall out a while ago. Lucius was also reading the Daily Prophet and seemed quite upset.

Hermione sat at the back of the booth and read while eating some chocolate-chip biscuits.

The first thing she saw was a picture of a teary-very-angry-looking Astoria.

During an interview with the nasty bug Skeeter, and Astoria confided the bug while tears filled her eyes, "And he went to sleep every night clutching an old hanky and pressing it to his nose. It was filthy, covered with some yucky brown and red sauce, and in the middle of his sleep he screamed the name of another witch, I won't mention the name, but she is rather dirty, you understand, like mud-dirty. You get it, right? I am just allowed to say the M word. "

With great disgust, she further explained," No account for taste, I guess some like it dirty. Does the word Dirty Tango, strike a note? I am sure it does for many readers and listeners." Those were her exact words, and they scared Hermione Granger.

The next headline made her blood run cold. "IS THE HEIR TO THE MALFOY EMPIRE A WITCH'S LINGERIE THIEF- DIRTY KNICKERS MALFOY?" Hermione read on, her cheeks burning already.

Skeeter quoted Astoria, to have found a stash of items hidden at his nightstand. She had found several female's jumpers, hair bands, a scarf, one glove, one winter cap, one rose color silk tight, a matching pair of lace and silk burgundy color knickers and the bra size 34b, three more knickers, two unmatched bras, and one left-foot lime green trainer, size 37.

Hermione's face was now colorless. So that must be where bras, knickers, jumpers, scarves, and even the missing pair of her favorite trainers, had gone; something troubled her, Astoria had only found one trainer, so, who had taken the other shoe? She had misplaced more items, at least four or five more knickers, bras; she kept clothes to go running or to the Ministry's new gym in the bag that stayed on the side of her desk. What on earth was going on? Was Draco a cross dresser? Oh, god, she just figured out a reason why he might want her clothes, and she turned bright red, again.

**Dossier on Hermione**

_The second report, that one was very interesting_. Lucius thought as he read.

Requested information collected by: G. Montez. Report for Lord M.

**1978. Yuletide. France, … or who is her father?**

Jean was 20 and Gil was 31. (There were photos, several pages, from different Muggle sources). She looked pretty much like Hermione Granger, except for the hair and her eye color. Jean had straight blond hair, but otherwise she used to look like her daughter, a carbon copy; and she had not really aged…

Gil Granger was her professor during her first year of Dental Studies, and she told the reporters that she had fallen for him during that time.

Lucius noticed that Gil was going bald, and Hermione's mom had fine hair blond hair, where did the mass of chocolate and golden curls come from? He read on.

**Dr. Gil Granger was known to like the ladies. And, alas, he had kept a few facts secret; i.e. he was sterile as a result of an STD (Muggle diseases transmitted through sexual contact). It was dishonest; however, he later said that he had known and had not wanted to lose her. He knew that having a child was important to her, but he was not adverse about adoption, and he asked her to marry him.

[**This was an extract from a tabloid's transcript after Hermione was born.] She must have accepted, and they went to France. They were to spend the holidays with her family at one of their ancestral homes.

The temperatures were really too cold to hike, but they were both rather fit adept hikers and climbers, and loved the outdoors. Hence, they decided to explore the region and to hike from 10 to 20 kilometers daily.

That morning, one day before yuletide, they both dressed for the outdoors with heavy winter clothes, packed the car, took the proper gear and left. Her parents and grandparents were beyond upset; it was not a good idea to venture in the forest during certain times of the year. They pleaded to no avail, and the couple laughed at their stupid fears, and at the old people's stories about shifters, wolves, witches, fairies, and dark creatures who stole humans for their shiny souls, or to bear their children; never mind the stories of ghosts of the WWI (Muggles World War I) who fought in the trenches (See extract about Muggle warfare). (**Also from gossip magazines)

While they prepared their tent, a bug, allegedly, bit Dr. Granger. He later said the pain felt as if someone had thrown acid on his skin. A bug in the middle of winter, nobody believed him, it was farfetched; granted that it was very mild cold season.

As she ran towards him, she twisted her ankle when her foot sank in a small hole in the ground; it was painful although not real bad.

Minutes later, Gil became incoherent, and the swelling had already shut down an eye. The place where he was bitten, right above his lips, bled profusely, rather strange; he had a fast climbing fever and was barely conscious; so she left to seek for help. She clearly remembered walking back towards the car about three kilometers away; always keeping in mind that it would be dark in a couple of hours.

It was dark, and she was not back. Gil's fever subsided within one half hour of her departure. He was up and around in 45 minutes; rolled the camping gear, wrapped himself in a couple of blankets and waited.

Once the sun fell, he got his lantern and went to look for her. He stayed on the path, walked towards the car park, and his heart sunk when he saw her parents' Jeep still parked on the same spot. He drove back to town to look for assistance; it was a ten-minute drive. He came back with the local gendarme, but it was too dark to conduct a search and nothing could be done.

A searching party, her parents, the workers, and half of the town came to look as soon as the sun started to rise. Town women prayed with their rosaries, sprinkling holy water, and murmuring old incantations of protection; it quickly turned into a media circus for the next days. "Heiress kidnapped, or Heiress murdered, or- Heiress abducted by night creatures-, or- UFO or aliens, and whatnot."

Things got complicated, a local doctor checked Gil; where the giant swollen bite should have been, and not a trace could be detected. Her parents thought that he had killed her, and he spent yuletide and 24 December in the small town's jail. He later said it was one of the best Christmas dinners, he ever had. The town's folk never doubted him for a second; therefore they took care of all his meals, complete with wine and cordials.

Seven days passed since she went missing, when she was found walking on the country road. She was wrapped in an expensive fur jacket stitched by hand, and she wore expensive jewelry to include a crown like circlet around her forehead. The experts said the fur might be ermine, but not one they could readily identify, nothing local. The buttons were made out wood and encrusted with stones, she seemed dazed, and there was nothing wrong with her ankle.

Two unexplained items, her hair was neither blond or straight, but had a few strands of blond and other colors, and her eyes were not blue but instead amber color with flecks of gold and indigo blue, she reportedly still has 20/20 night vision (speculations).

Further examination by experts, showed that her hair follicles matched natural curly hair and the color was not a die; and reports of rape were filed.

[Lucius stopped his reading to look at the pictures of the Heiress with curly hair, damn if it wasn't Hermione's hair.]

However, as the hair grew it turned straight once again and lost the highlights. After she gave birth, her eyes reverted to blue.

The report found by the investigator also indicated…

The local examiners reported that she had been sexually abused, many times, over and over, there were physical indications consistent with the rape; there were also multiple bruises, abrasions, scratches, and punctures.

A famous Parisian doctor, who had come because of the media attention, said they looked like she had been bitten and tortured. Then he reconsidered, and told the fiancé that he couldn't find evidences of rape, and he was sure it had been consensual and just too much sexual activity, and just shrugged his shoulders and went back to Paris. To date he refuses to talk about the case.

*** Other notes from newspaper reports.

Jean had lost a lot of blood and suffered from anemia. A significant issue was the round brand, or was it a tattoo?

She could not remember what happened. The first day, while she was disoriented, she had talked about a handsome prince with black wings and non-human eyes.

And she also spoke of Fairies; of a world found through an entrance in a large tree; about a wedding where she was the bride dressed in spider webs softer than any silk with bridegroom with a face covered with blood giving her sinful pleasures.

She would often breakdown and scream, "Me, me, me, why me, why am I back, why me? [Verbatim transcribed from the gendarmes report].

She had a fever and was obviously delirious. When the fever subsided, all she remembered was leaving Gil and hearing a noise behind her. At this, the old nanny would sign herself. The medical report also noted a strange mark, raised, more a brand than a tattoo on her left thigh (see above from newspaper reports). The mark was a circle that shone of gold, with a raised dot inside and two small waves below.

Nine months to the day, she had gone missing; she gave birth to Hermione, who was pretty much her mother to include the curly hair. Her eyes, however, were a strange brown, the color of dark amber that changed into strange flecks of greens and browns.

The item noted on the report, at the time of birth had reported, a matching birth mark that mirrored her mothers and that now looked pretty much like hers, with some differences, instead of gold, the circle was a dark green, and instead of two waves, it had three (St Mungo's latest report on the young witch).

Hermione Jane Granger was born with pointy ears. She had corrective surgery to reduce them, at least twice, as per her medical reports. Although her ears are still not 100 percent normal, she always covers them with her hair...

Lucius read the report and had made his own theories.

In the region, just by her parent's ancestral home, there were legends of missing women. This had gone on for centuries, and every time seemed that the chosen were the most beautiful maidens. Upon their return they told some tall-tales; and each one of them had disappeared after their sons were of age and married, but those sons never had children and would eventually go away never to come back. As for daughters, little was known; he hadn't seen a report of daughters being born.

As far as Hermione went, Gil Granger accepted the girl and treated her warmly. However, when she went to find them after the battle, and Hermione restored his memory back, he asked for a divorce. Even though, Hermione remained his heiress.

Gil claimed that he had developed a deep fear to be around his wife. The Muggles said it was some kind of melancholy, hmm, they called it an oppression something or other.

A Muggle charlatan, whose job aim was to change Dr. Granger's behavior, was treating him. That was something Lucius couldn't fathom; why change the way one behaved, and how did that make you feel less oppressed?

Why not give him a potion instead? Lucius wondered, putting the report away. The report was consistent with Justin's assessments and his theories. The young Wizard would be a valuable asset. He would also retain his exclusive services along with Muctis, only the best for the Malfoys.

An interesting day and it was just the beginning.

"Hermione, Hermione, darling, sweet pea," Hermione thought she was hearing things.

It sounded like—her mother? And if so, what was she doing there? Not that she minded, although she had never before shown any interest on her activities, not even the ones with formal invitations.

Jean Granger was now single, and she was quite beautiful. Maybe she would befriend a nice wizard; she knew of several who would not mind Muggle women for spouses, and that would be great.

Where was Camellia? She wanted to restrain her before she ran away. The dog was crazy about Jean. And yup, Camellia just cleared the booth in one easy jump; she flew, that was for sure, and landed on—her grandmother's arms, aka Jean Granger.

And whom on earth was that man with her mother? Handsome was not the right appellative; it was too small of an adjective to describe him. Hermione was disturbed at the way his eyes seemed to know her, a very familiar look.

Bill and Artix' hackles rose sensing a change, and Fleur was uneasy to say the least. All of a sudden Fleur needed to go the loo, "Pardon." She whispered to Pansy, who left right after her.

Lucius felt a current of fear run down his spine. He suddenly felt scared for his son and himself. He stood up and walked towards the new comers, he wanted to be near Hermione incase the newcomer tried a wrong move.

As Lucius walked towards them, he remembered the report; the one he had received about her parents and read just a while ago and looked at the couple with great care.

At the same time that Hermione was greeting her mother, Draco was just checking- in. "Please, my luggage must be taken to my room." He passed them a small satchel, "and my belongings should be enlarged and put away."

After leaving the reception desk, he started in the direction of the signs pointing to the conference, and before going far, he turned around," I will need valet service before dinner."

He was not feeling well at all and didn't want to come. What was the sense, Granger didn't care about him, and would hate him after reading Astoria's interview. And where was Justin?

Was that… no, he guessed not but that one, he had to be, "Justin, hello Justin, hey wait for me!"

Justin finally heard him and turned around and waved his hand at the same time.

"Draco, I am glad to find you here. I just came over. I was given an anonymous tip, and I found a couple of books for your father at an obscure bookstore at Paris. They are written in a very old Gaelic tongue that I don't recognize, and the translator charms I found won't work. Perhaps, your father can read them. However, the pictures are interesting." He pulled one of the books and opened it to a page he had marked with a ribbon.

"See here," he was pointing at the picture of three Veelas, all tall and winged. They were strange Veelas. For one, their feet were normal, almost, they had razor sharp talons, and their hands' nails fell close behind.

"These guys seem like giants, at least by the proportion to the witch watching them from a door, there she closed the door on them," Draco noted.

"Yes, see? They have black wings, their thick hair down their waist, streaked with red, black, and green." He pointed as he explained.

Looking closer, there was somebody in the center. Ah, they were kneeling on a bed, no sure. However, whenever they would move, you could see a naked female. By their estate of arousal, and their semi-closed colorless eyes, they all loved her and were demonstrating it. And by Merlin's toes, if that were not an interesting scene, one of the Veelas, was an older one with a crown and hair down his waist, he was bigger than the other two, and he wore a circlet around his head; the other two could have been Draco's brothers, or maybe one was a little older.

"Very hot," said Justin, and he meant it. The creatures were plain beautiful.

Draco was thinking that it wasn't. He did not think he would be able to share his Granger. Not even with his dad, although the image of his father pleasing the witch sounded a bit erotic, more than that, very, very hot.

He might want to see how she reacted at being touched. He was hard at the second he thought of the witch, and a small-strangled sound escaped his lips. He had dreams of tearing her clothes and possessing her, of drinking her blood with relish, of loving every inch of her body, and sinking his face between her thighs.

Draco wanted to do what the Veela in the picture was doing. And while he stood watching the pictures his mind was filled with her presence.

He knew exactly her scent, of woman, of flowers and moss, of rainwater and sex. She had not left his mind since that day at the Ministry. He had visions of possessing her, he wanted her, and he would not rest until he made her own. He was full of wanting to live for her, and it felt good.

He could see Hermione's small figure moving with grace, stealth, and purpose along their office; he could see her in his arms dancing, the day of the Tango, while he pressed his hard sex against her, he had actually come, it had been explosive, but he was the only one who knew. It was the moment he smelled her intense arousal, and he could actually feel her muscles tightening and her body trembling.

He had made love to her in his mind, a thousand times. He hated himself for treating her bad in Hogwarts, and realized he had treated her bad, because he had been afraid of the feelings he had today. Fuck he wanted to be inside her and stay there until he couldn't move …He could feel his penis inside of her, she would be writhing beneath him, her hands touching him everywhere, and his hands on her breasts, they were soft, gods he loved Hermione.

He had not even noticed Justin staring at him, he saw the eyes changing and found it fascinating. Draco's hair was also transforming; it was like watching a Muggle movie and seeing Draco morphing right in front of his very eyes. His hair was growing past his shoulders, amazing.

Draco kept thinking that sharing her with other Veelas, or anyone else was just too weird. It was the weirdness factor that gave him cooties, besides; he did not like wizards, not one bit, and most definitely not his dad. However, wow, he was hoping he would look as hot as the Veela in the picture, and if he did…Hmm, he was younger than his dad, it would be good to make him jealous, and a way to show him he was better than him, once in his lifetime.

"Justin, have you seen their weapons, their lances? Shit, they are verifiably dangerous." He knew he was not that big, damn.

"Yes, it would seem they are proportional to their increased sizes. It would be hot to be one of those Veelas, imagine to be sharing, damn I am envious." Justin was thinking of the fact Draco and Lucius needed to share, and Lucius had paid him quite well for him to help with all he could. What a good gig, he would miss it when it was over.

He was as thinking a little of himself. He would not mind being part of the bunch, but it was wishful thinking, he was sure that he was under her snare, it was all pheromones, artificial for all and also for him, it was pure fantasy; but not for Draco and Lucius, for them it was survival. "Really, don't you see how hot? They all appear in ecstasy. It would be totally super-hot."

"Maybe," Draco said non-committal.

Now, the Veela in the paintings, seem to be taken turns, judging by the blood in their faces, and there was only one down at the time. Maybe, he thought grudgingly, he didn't want either one of the Malfoys to die; he didn't want his dad to die. And in the moving pictures they all seemed to be in the throes of ecstasy, like one of the moving pictures that Blaise liked, where the beings in the Muggle picture moved across the room with their eyes blank. He smiled remembering Blaise and his stupid moving pictures, zombies that was it.

They were approaching the area where the conference rooms were located, when one of the young barristers working at Draco's office came towards them, "Dr. Finch-Fletchley, the satchel you left is by my desk. I have to go inside to help."

Justin appeared confused, "I just arrived today, and I don't even know you." He answered to David Fudge.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am certain that Dr. Fletchley has been here since the first day. He signed up to be the one of the attending Medi-wizards for this conference." He appealed to Draco thinking something was wrong; Draco was his boss, and he needed to alert him. Afterwards David ran to tell Hermione that something wasn't right with Dr. Fletchley.

Draco did not like the sound of it, and neither did Justin. When they opened the satchel, it was empty, except for an odd shaped key and weird looking bar made out of a hard stone, the shape reminded them of something, but they weren't sure of what.

They hurried to the area where the booth was set up. Upon turning a corner, somebody saw them and turned around to run in the opposite direction, whoever had seen them, was too fast for them to be identified.

Draco was feeling rather restless but with more energy. The closer he got to the large lobby where the booths were set-up, the better he breathed.

He had not been around Granger for nearly seven days. The entire affair with Astoria had been hard. To make matters worse, the witch had destroyed all his beloved's stash; now, all he had left where the last knickers his dad took for him, and his old hanky, nasty jealous bitch. Nobody, but nobody was taking Hermione away from him, he was in with his father, he should have joined his father's endeavor since day one.

He touched the knickers inside his pocket for reassurance; he was very dependent and had yet to figure out how to have them out in the open; for example when he went to a restaurant. Just looking at them settled him. Of course, when he had the original he might not longer want her knickers, he hoped.

He could see Granger and his father, what was going on?

His step was lighter, and he had already caught her scent. It hit him right on his groin, gods he wanted to be inside Granger. The next scent acted like a cold shower, his father's smell, of fear. He proceeded with caution and held Justin back. His body was already growing.

**At the booth.**

"Hermione, you are very beautiful. I did not expect less, but of course I have seen you before and have followed your steps. Yes, we could see you but not well. You are exceptional, as my mother had predicted. Sorry for the Snake's fiasco, I was detained at the time, really detained, forbidden was more like it." He seemed truly crossed for a second.

The man came forward, but before, he wrote symbol on the air, and Artix, Charlie, and Bill looked alert, and Fleur just coming back from the conference room, stood in place looking at Hermione and the woman, one who looked exactly like her friend. And found that her earlier feelings for Hermione, her friend, were all gone.

Those around the booth, who had been under the unmated Hermione's enthrallment, felt liberated. It was as if a veil had been lifted from their eyes, and a weight lifted from their chests. Lucius did not feel any changes. If any, he was more anxious and very afraid. Neither did Bill or Charlie, there feelings were different, their feelings were beyond than a mere enthrallment; as the solicitor had remarked, life was a tragedy

The being, he was not a wizard, not even a human, of that Lucius was certain. He looked into Lucius eyes for less than a second. His eyes were otherworldly, they were not one color, but instead, the shades of a forest in springtime, or at fall, or summer, or perhaps even winter. He felt as if had looked inside of a vortex, and he was truly afraid.

**A/N I am looking into all my fanfics, cleaning files as I go. I have learned a lesson, back up your stories carefully**


	11. The Newcomer

**Chapter 11: The Newcomer**

Thanks to all the kind readers. And even more to reviewers. PS. I hope you have laughed at least once. I hope I have brought a little smile and a tiny bit of joy. I am still recuperating from an evil doer, a hacker, and hope it is done. What a mess.

This chapter has a bit of grossness, but not excessive, or at least I don't think so.

I published a short fic of the Bad-Wolves series, Moony and Curly, a less serious fic.

**Hermione and the Stranger**

The being was not a wizard, not even a human, of that Lucius was certain. He looked into Lucius eyes for less than a second. His eyes were otherworldly, they were not one color, but instead, the shades of a forest in springtime, or at fall, or summer, or perhaps even winter. He felt as if had looked inside of a vortex and was truly afraid

His eyes and face lacked of the warmth he had when he looked at the Granger women. His arm was protectively draped across Jean's shoulder. Darn, Jean's hair was straight, as the picture he had seen, and if one were to guess she Hermione's sister.

Draco was intently looking at the scene when one canine saw her darling young Wizard. Miss Camellia, in one swift leap, cleared around twelve meters (around thirteen yards) and landed like a cannon ball on Draco's arms. Many squealed at the sight of the leaping pooch, as for Draco, he fell in the cushioned floor, and Hermione broke the eye-lock with the man. She was glad to see Draco, especially after reading the nasty things that Astoria had said during the interview. He looked awful and fear for him squeezed her heart. She stepped towards him with a smile that warmed Draco's heart, when the man stopped her by holding her arm.

She did not hear him talk, albeit she heard him crystal clear inside her mind.

'"My daughter, my child, and that is what you are, and you know it. Don't move, stay by me. Something is amidst. First of all, you should not be here, your conversion started too soon. My guess it was triggered by the traces of blood that is not yours running inside your body. Because of this, you attracted one of the dark ones. He is here, a lord from the underworld, who is a repugnant demon and a monster. I feel his presence; he can only be dangerous if he is using a healthy body. Don't move and allow the young Lord come to you."

Hermione looked at him in awe, it had sounded like someone talking during a real conversation. But nobody seemed to have heard besides her.

She looked at him closer while Lucius, Draco, and Justin approached them. Although she had his hair, his seemed to be alive. She thought to have seen a small bird peeking from under the bushy curls, and maybe a small bat. She was sure there were a couple of small fairies hiding under, but not the kind she knew. For a moment she even saw something resembling a bonsai tree and was sure there were also bees and strange insects flying; it all depended on how she looked.

As they talked, her hair was transforming, becoming alive just like his, and the occurrence made him smile.

Who or what was this creature? And was she half of whatever he was? The thought scared her to death. Her former strange behavior was starting to make sense. She shivered, and his lips curled. Meanwhile, he held her mother close to her body, and her mother looked at him with such adoration, that it annoyed Hermione.

She observed him further; he had pointed ears, and his skin was white but with golden flecks. Their glitter made him appear bronzed. She wondered if perhaps the color was not just gold but perhaps also green and… uh, perhaps they served as camouflages freckles? His face was not describable since it seemed to change when viewed at different angles. However, changing or not, he was beyond beautiful, awe inspiring was more like it.

Even more disturbing was the way he looked at her, with possession. She was his private possession, and she was certainly uneasy at that though. He also looked at her with intense filial love; with a love that made her choke, a love she actually felt touching her, caressing her old wounds, kissing her pains away. This was too weird. It was as if he was examining her entire live, and soothing away all the insults, humiliations, fears, and whatnot else might have hurt her, and he was making it all better.

He stretched his hand and touched her face, and she stepped into another reality. She saw fields upon fields, full of strange creatures. The skies, topographies, flora, and fauna were alien, yet so familiar, the stuff of dreams. There were winged animals in multiple-colors, walking trees, metallic looking dark fairy like beings with androgynous faces and bodies, and others like him, dressed in floating robes, feathers, leaves, flowers, nets, and other equally bizarre materials, many of their heads were crowned in shiny metals and wreaths of unknown plants.

Children, many children, all playing and laughing, and there he was. He sat on a giant tree trunk covered with soft moss, surrounded by several beautiful young women who sat at his feet, all biding for his love and ready to love him but he pushed them away in contempt. And at moment, she saw her mother, dressed as the others, but with a band made out pure light around her head. As she approached him, the other women left, and she sat on his lap. He enfolded her in his arms, and they kissed with abandoned passion, so weird.

All meanwhile, she felt she was changing inside, and inside her very soul, a feeling of intense affection for this creature grew and filled her; who was he?

In the vision, he sported folded wings made of a thin membrane, much like bat wings, colored with dark metallic hues of several shades, either nearly black or many very dark metallic colors, and his very dark robes were indescribable. Around his head, he wore a circlet made of a strange metal, and in the middle, the same mark both her mother and her had been born with but his only had one wave. He smiled, and she saw the sharp teeth and very large fangs. He appeared feral, and then she saw his very long hands, large fuzzy feet, and tears that peeked out his hair, but he did not scare her.

Nearby, one called her attention, he was one of the winged creatures, tall and dark, and he was calling her. He looked like an angel, or an even more beautiful Malfoy. "Come to me my pretty, my promised one, I have been waiting for you." She did not like him at all, if the Malfoys seemed haughty and merciless, this one behaved like a wicked being, and when she heard him laugh, she ran very fast.

No more than a few seconds had passed when she ran from the vision; the thing of the vision had nearly trapped her, how could that be? The vision that in her mind lasted for hours had been less than one minute, she decided after looking at the large digital clock at the hotel wall.

Me, or who is Meh-hh.

Lucius had nearly reached her when he turned around to greet Draco; and he noticed Justin.

"Justin, why are you dressed like that, when did you change?" Asked Lucius apprehensive, his inner creature was telling him that his mate was in extreme danger. And of course, the danger had to be coming from the creature that probably was her father.

No, it was something very evil. Something that made Voldemort seemed as fierce as a cranky toddler. It must be Justin, because this wizard with Draco wasn't the Justin he had seen earlier.

"Why does everyone keep saying this, I was not here earlier, I just came in to bring you this," Justin passed the book to Lucius, who accepted and put in inside his robe's pocket.

At the same time, Hermione's father (Lucius guessed), stretched his hand and moved it across Justin, as if he were scanning him.

"Interesting that you feel it as well. This young human is not the source of the danger. Take my women and be careful with them, guard them with your life while I walk around. Or have your son stay, and you come with me. The one we seek is an old one; your world had names for them, demons, devils, or monsters, take your pick. They can damage me, temporarily, and only to steal what is mine, but he would need me to first give him a chance. And whose idea was to bring my daughter here in the midst of her conversion? If he takes her, everyone will be in danger, the portals will open to legions of his kind, and they will destroy this realm."

Lucius heard the creature talking, but he had not uttered a word. He just gave Lucius Hermione's hands; no that she noticed, she seemed in a daze, and also made him hold Jean's arm. The latter struggled not to separate from the strange newcomer until he kissed her and whispered something in her ear.

The creature, gave 'his women' to him, indeed, harrumph. Lucius had no answers, but why was Hermione 'his woman?' And what was her conversion?

"Father, did you hear, err, you know?" Draco must have heard the same, and he was probably thinking that he was just utterly mad.

Lucius nodded his head, and saw whomever leaving, so he made a decision; after all, Draco was a good warrior, "Son, you take our witch and her mother to the small sitting area reserved for my use, and don't let anyone come near. Well, Justin can help since he is cleared, but nobody else, understood, nobody no matter who they are!" Draco just nodded.

To worsen the difficult to control, the conference was over for the day, and the attendees were pouring into the area to visit the different booths. Lucius saw the tall strange head and followed it. To his surprise, Camellia was right there with him, and for the first time, he saw the three heads.

Draco had told him he had once seen them. The small dog no longer looked friendly and was growling. She looked like a miniature Fluffy; no question, the little fur ball was a Hades' hound.

He had heard of the day, when one of the old librarians brought her Kneazle, on her way to the Healer, and they had to play some horrid Muggle music to make her fall sleep after a merry old chase. It must had been true because walking by his side, Camellia no longer looked sweet, and now his clothes felt a bit tight, two or more sizes too small. The perceived danger was making his Veela come alive.

To avoid embarrassment, he charmed his robes to expand to accommodate any changes. His back was starting to look as if he had a hump. His mind was becoming hazy, and he needed his wits, what to do, he did not want to turn into a big bird, well, right, a Veela, not now.

It was unfortunate that 'Me', the name given to Jean by Hermione's father, had not cast the protection against Hermione's mate magnet, an all he had done was to break the enthrallment of those who were near. It was a bad decision judging by the crowd growing around the area where Draco sat with the Grangers.

Draco was suffering from the same woes as his dad, because of the impending danger to Granger, he was also transforming into the Veela.

He heard a message on his head, from his father who was a decent Legilemance, 'Draco, please charm your clothes to expand. Quickly ward the area where you are sitting. Nobody comes in with you. Nobody, you hear me, don't trust even your best friend. Justin is the only one cleared at this point. You are very trusting, keep your head."

As soon as he left, Kingsley, and the American politician were coming towards the sitting area, as well as Bill and Fleur. The later had been concerned and could not figure out what was wrong, now that she no longer felt the earlier attraction for Hermione.

Lucius had reached Meh-hh (he had been corrected, the h sound was just very low, and he mostly read his mind when saying it). "I sense wrong just ahead; there is someone who is hurt." Meh told him.

Sure enough, Lucius was not sure if they had Apparated, but they were no longer close to the booth, and instead in one of the wide corridors near the large hall; and from behind a large planter they could see blood trickling, and Lucius could also see someone's legs, and shoes. At first, he had been sure that it was Justin, but no, it was a female. He tried to think if he had seen the shoes, he had, and he tried to figure out where.

Camellia was growling and walking in front of them. Lucius raised his eyebrow when he saw Camellia getting behind him, after nodding with each head while she looked at Meh, whose lips curled in a smile showing his gleaming sharp teeth. "Fine beast," the beast in question looked at Meh-hh with adoration.

**Draco and who is who?**

Pansy and Daphne had left David and the other wizards at the booth.

Pansy was anxious, "Daphne, please come with me, Draco is here, and I don't want to be alone in case Lucius comes to sit with him."

Daphne did not want to go with Pansy since the booth was busy. The crowd was very dense around the sitting area, and there was not telling who was there.

Pansy had a hard look in her eyes, "Come with me, they are friends, and they need us." Daphne followed, something felt wrong, and she shivered in apprehension.

Justin was doing his best, asking everyone, including Kingsley to stay back. The American politician was most insistent that he must see Ms. Granger, and had made an appointment for today. Justin had read about Mr. G. but the man was getting to him.

Draco was no longer human, he must have grown half a foot if not more, and his hair was not short and trimmed; it was multicolor, well crystalline like strands of diamonds fracturing the light like small prisms. It was also thick and heavy, falling to his mid back.

His face was even paler. He was more than handsome yet not quite human, and his eyes were colorless with shimmering pupils. He had taken his shoes off, and his perfect slender feet had fierce dark and translucent talons instead of normal nails. He sat in the middle of Hermione and Jean, who seemed abnormally sedated.

All females wanted the Veela like being, they were all coming towards the group, as bees attracted to a field of flowers, and the pull was enormous. This was the worse possible time for the ongoing crisis.  
When Justin looked at Draco, he saw one of the creatures in the book. He was a thing of beauty and something to be feared. He thought of the angels of his aunt's church, terrible yet magnificent. He was not the only who thought that, many were admiring the creature they had never seen, they stood in awe, and thought it was part of the conference, a new creature from the hidden realms.

Draco did not resemble anything like the Veelas they attended the convention, or had been his patients at the Center. Those had harpy faces; he was something else. If he had been into blokes, or it had been a female, he would have been drooling. It was Draco, sort of, albeit he looked older and a bit different, and he looked fierce and deadly.

At least one of the onlookers, was a little afraid of Draco, but the being, a demon from far away realms, knew that Draco was weakened, he could sense that. He also knew that all he had to do was touch the witch, and she was his.

He made plans, once she was his, he would pick up the soul he had stashed away. The soul from his recent kill would be a new light for his underworld castle, sure to last a lifetime. Yes, but before leaving he would consume the nourishing energy from the life source that he had also hidden. He needed to get ready for his wedding night, of sorts, counting on his limitations. His last kill, the woman had been valuable.

Bill and Fleur were arguing with Justin, and to add to his woes there came Pansy and Daphne. Kingsley was irate but understood a crisis had developed.

Whatever Bill and Fleur had convinced Justin to do was a bad idea, because he was starting to move aside to take out the wards, and then you could see him no more.

Meanwhile, Meh-hh and Lucius approached the area where they had seen blood. It wasn't Justin or anybody they knew. It had been one of the conference attendees, but hard to tell since her face had been torn, there was a gaping hole in the stomach and chest, her clothes had been shredded, and she appeared to be missing every thing between her groin and her neck. On closer inspection, she was split. Lucius vomited right on the spot.

Meh-hh looked at him with disgust, and cleared the vomit while he rolled his eyes. "All humans are babies; the body is just a shell, and replaceable if done on time. Give it a few and it will like new, if the fool has not destroyed the soul or consumed the life energy, we must find him, he is hiding inside one of the humans.

"Excuse me, mighty Meh-hh," Lucius' voice dripping sarcasm, and hoping against hope this thing was not his future in-law. He made the Blacks sound like nice children playing together and sharing. He was actually very afraid of such a mighty being.

Meh moved a finger in a small circle, and a invisible hands wove transparent cocoon around the fallen body, by. She was mostly covered up, when he slapped the hands, and a mist came floating inside the body before the cocoon was closed. The body shone for a second as a stream of light left the body and dissipated into the air. Lucius saw the cocoon stirring.

Camellia sat behind them, protecting their back. Lucius wanted to hold her, to feel a little comfort, but she was not in petting mode.

"The life force cannot be consumed until midnight. It was hidden and I summoned it, I also found her soul and it is back to the body. All is well but my women are in danger, and we need to go back."

Camellia was already back; she appeared by the sitting area. She stood looking at one of the females who had come to console Hermione while Draco tried to protect her, but Hermione would have none of it. Draco, too busy keeping others out, had not been able to stop Justin from letting a few people in. And where was Justin, he couldn't find him anywhere.

Camellia growled furiously trying to put her body if front of Hermione.

"You look so upset, what you need is to go to your room and rest," the witch said coming closer to Hermione.

"Yes, honey let me give you a hand come with us," said the other one.

Camellia growled menacingly; all the three heads were growling, snarling, and snapping, waiting for a command. Where her humans blind, could not they see the nasty critter controlling her nice friend. She could entice it out, but she needed a command, Camellia knew the rules, she couldn't attack a human without a command. Or could she? She was a good girl, okay, most of the time.

Draco could sense that something very wrong, a danger, but from whom? Where was Justin? He took of his robe and his shirt, and he stretched his black and silver wings. He now stood one foot taller, and his hands had long black claws. He was not going to let anyone touch her, no matter, he sensed fear, but from whom?

Neither Meh-HH, nor Lucius could go past the area of the booth. There was a dark red marking the ground. Lucius touched it; it was a powerful ward, something he had never encountered before.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Meh-hh, " you don't, you are not from ones I have been waiting from!" Only Lucius and Draco heard, but who was the one. Even Meh-hh could not figure it out. It was the masses of beings confusing all the signals.

Lucius looked to go back and around and was stopped. Another line had been traced. They were trapped. Whoever did it had done it while they had stood there, maybe not, maybe a ward you can come in but not get out. Oh, maybe one line activated the trap. Could it be more than one enemy?

Maybe Lucius was right, if one were to judge by a conference goer who stood watching the scene unfold, sooner or later his chance would come. He didn't trust Meh, their promises changed with the winds, and their females got away with whatever they wanted.

Camellia did the forbidden, she alerted her witch about the dangerous one, she had tried to call Hermione's attention, but instead of moving away from the dangerous possessed witch, Hermione kept moving towards the hand. Hermione didn't seem well, and she was looking all groggy.

Camellia 'spoke' to her witch for the very first time, and 'sent' her witch a message, "My dear Mimi, don't let them touch you, neither one of them, neither of the witches."

Hermione jumped back, who had just used Legilemance on her? The message had sounded strange. The speaker had a gruff, squeaky, growly voice. If Camellia could talk, that would have been her voice. Camellia had just warned her making her heart melt with love.

The entire room was quiet after a deep growl was heard, actually three roaring-growls, they all came from a flying fur ball which jumped over several people and landed right on top of one of the witches , the one whose hands were stretched to touch Hermione.

The witch fell back on the cushioned floor, and the dog right on top of her. The three-headed canine grabbed her by the throat; and the witch fought the dog from Hades, and everyone could see her horrified expression. She tried to get rid of the dog with her hands, and the small dog caught each hand with one of her heads to hold thightly.

Onlookers were terrified. "Camellia let go," screamed Hermione.

"NO, DON'T LET GO, DON'T MOVE CAMELLIA, STAY ON TOP OF HER." Meh had just appeared in front of his two women. Lucius, or whoever was the being with the black and silver wings, appeared right behind him.

Draco came to pull Camellia away. Lucius screamed, his voice full of urgency, "Draco, get away from her, that isn't Pansy."

Meh turned around and checked on the Grangers, he breathed with relief, his women were fine. "Who is in charge here?" he turned around waiting for an answer.

Kingsley had made his way near them, "I am who is asking?"

Meh ordered him using a deep compulsion. "Have the room emptied now; anyone who is not Justin, Draco, Lucius, and this," pointing at Pansy, "must get out, now. I want everyone away from the building. An once out, build strong wards to contain the building so nothing else gets out, be fast."

He knew 'IT' could not escape while a Cerberus held 'IT' down; Meh advised Lucius and Draco. a large variety of beings, including magical ones, and Meh was puzzling on how a Cerberus had been taken out the underworld. It was not possible, but someone had. Whoever had gifted the beast to his child, could have a kingdom, if there were more than one involved they all would be rewarded with riches and a very long life. He would find out later.

Justin had just woken up; he had been knocked out, behind one of the sofas, by whatever had been inside one of the witches; probably when he refused their entrance. Was the thing inside the one who made him step aside? Oh lord, what had happened to Hermione?

Meh put a foot over the fallen witch. Draco and Lucius still sensed the evil around, so they remained in their Veela form. Their human minds were not all together there, the creature's instinct predominated, but luckily, some human control remained.

Hermione and Jean were still in trance and resembled zombies, so Meh instructed Draco, "Take them away, at least to the other side of the booth and stay by them. This time obey, nobody comes to you but one of us. Did you get it this time?" He sounded exasperated, and his voice made your blood run cold.

Draco carried Hermione in his arms, and Jean followed him right behind. While he walked away, he kissed her brow several times, and it was a good thing neither Lucius, nor Meh noticed his tender touches while Hermione was nearly out. Meh had wanted to make sure that she would no try any heroics and had put her in this semi-dormant state. She was so much like him that he knew exactly what she would do next. His daughter, his own, the thought made him swell with pride. That made him the king, it was always so, and his brother would be most unhappy.

Pansy finally screamed, "Get this monster away from me, what seems to be the problem, I cannot breathe. Draco where are you? What is going on?"

Every time she spoke, Camellia growled viciously. Meh looked at her, "Fine beast, I will take you with me."

Lucius intervened, "Hermione is her mommy, I doubt it." He spoke with a raspy voice.

Meh smiled, "I do too. In any case, she will come when my daughter comes." He looked at Lucius when he said that. Lucius felt anger rising, but he was not so far gone that he was unable to recognize this being as extremely dangerous. He was neither from the dark nor from the light. He belonged to the Sidhe and he was certain of that fact. Meh-hh also appeared very powerful, not a being to challenge at any time.

"Ok, I think everyone is out, Lucius stand behind me, have your wand ready, the demon is very afraid of your kind; I know his nature. Don't be deceived by the size, and don't let it get inside you, everyone must keep their mouths closed, and your mind as well, don't allow any compassion for this monster to enter your hearts." He sent a compulsion to Jean and Hermione to do so.

He bent by Pansy, and directed his command to Cami, "Girl, if I say go, do it, and just kill the witch, it will be better than letting this demon escape."

Pansy's eyes changed color to the blood red of Voldemort. "Let me go, or I will kill the witch, I will make her explode."

"Do it while you are inside and you go as well, back to your cave, and you will be damaged enough to be put away for at least another millennium." Meh was assertive.

**Next time:** What will happen to Pansy? Hermione rebels against her alleged parent. Draco and Lucius press for their prize. Was the demon the only threat? Will Meh like Lucius and Draco?

It would seem as if Draco is bouncing back. I think he is.


	12. Suitors in Trouble

**Chapter 12: Suitors in Trouble Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR**

Warning: Some graphic horror scenes, but nothing too horrible. This demon is not a religious demon thing, more like lore demon monsters. I hope this is not insulting to any religion, it is meant as a fantasy tale. There will be not be more gross scenes after this, the story needed a monster, sorry again.

"You don't know that." Pansy sounded afraid.

"Don't hurt Pansy," Draco yelled.

Meh stretched his hand towards Pansy. His hand was paler and no longer had real substance. He pushed it inside Pansy's rib cage while she screamed as in horrible pain. Justin and everyone else present, watched shocked. The hand just disappeared inside, there was no a hole, just the arm flushed against Pansy's upper torso.

"You are hurting me, I am dying." Pansy screamed, and Draco's eyes filled with tears. Justin was about to jump and defend Pansy, who was this Meh after all? He might be an evil being.

Lucius saw Justin taking a step forward, and with his wand conjured a "Petrificus Totalis," he had no other choice; and he knew that Meh told the truth.

Whereas Meh appeared in a state of great concentration, Pansy struggled, kicked, and tried to free her hands from Camellia's hold. Lucius stepped forward and held her feet. Pansy was burning up and her strength extraordinary.

Meh inserted his second hand inside Pansy's torso. With both hands he pulled a wriggling mass. At first, it appeared insubstantial; to the observers it appeared as he held on to a heavy cloud. As it came out, however, it started taking form; it had a more solid appearance while it struggled to stay inside Pansy. It was a nasty looking object covered in bloody mucus; and just then, the stench became unbearable. With an effort Meh finished removing whatever was there, Camellia jumped on top of it and held on to something with each of her mouths, and it was rather gruesome.

Out the other corner of the room, a woman, dressed in a bloody dress walked towards them; she appeared dazzled and confused. They recognized her; she worked as one of Kingsley's assistants. Later, when she was questioned, she didn't remember being killed or dead; and all she remembered was going to bed very tired, the very night she arrived.

Hermione was coming around, and Camellia sensing that all was well, pop the two extra heads off. Then, at Lucius delight, she jumped and licked him on the face. Lucius hugged the little dog. "Good brave girl, you saved the day and saved our beloved witch. I will have Perdi cook something delicious, hmm, how about chicken and lamb rice with baby carrots and peas on a light wine sauce, is that good for my baby girl tonight? Cami is a good, good brave girl."

Camellia understood. The hairy baby looked at the wizard with love; he was a good wizard; a good boy; with that out the way, she licked the blond wizard with lots of affection. Her witch better catch this fine wizard, the best of them all; plus, he knew how to keep a good girl happy.

The room felt strangely light, all clean. Hermione no longer attracted all the males, and the hold over Justin was gone. Later Artix and Fleur, among some of the affected, could not even remember wanting her.

Pansy moaned as she came around, "My stomach hurts, what happened? Where am I?"

When later questioned, she only remembered yawning at the WC, and the next thing was a filling of fullness before all faded to black.

Jean Granger held Hermione in her arms. "Honey, are you well?" Lucius and Draco kept looking at mother and daughter. They looked related, like sisters or cousins. At a closer look, Hermione had an ethereal quality; the hair was a lot fuller, much like Meh's. It seemed to have changed within the last hour, it now had strange highlights, and it swayed as if it was in the wind; just like Meh's. Her eyes were changing to larger, almond shape and a lighter color shaded of gold, green, and silver, and there were other subtle differences but were hard to pinpoint. Both wizards agreed that she was beautiful.

At this point and time, they were only concerned with her safety; and they were both reluctant to make any moves with Meh on tow. Lucius had never seen a Sidhe before, and never even a picture of one of the dark ones. He had an otherworldly beauty, that changed every time you looked, but he inspired respect and awe, and true, a lot of fear.

Lucius had connected the dots. Not who Meh was, just that he was not human, and he was the witch's father, and a Sidhe, but not with certainty; and that he claimed to be a prince. He was, however, sure they would all find out soon enough. Now he wished more than ever that Hermione were not his mate. He didn't want a father in-law who was so powerful. And he had his own theories about the rest.

His grandmother was alive, and the one being she feared was the Sidhe. According to her, they were capricious creatures, a beauty to behold, but dangerous to mortals. Some of them lived in courts, or troops, but others were loners.

And then, there were the dark-ones, the ones who were also called Sidhe, but they really were different fey folk, powerful and mysterious, creatures of the night; and it was told they had the key to other realms. Although he had believed it was a legend, apparently not.

And who were he or Draco? He had seen Veelas, and Draco had not looked as one. His appearance was the one of the Muggle angelus, with the addition of the talons, and the wings were different, black and silver. Talking about wings, both Draco's and his robes, shirts, and waistcoats were ruined.

It had not stopped bothering him that he had been so wrong about blood issues. He was not a Pureblood, ironic; he belonged with all the Magical creatures he had thought inferior.

He needed to stay focused on survival. Meh or not, Draco and he needed the witch. There were other sensitive and urgent issues to resolve: what to do and how to overcome the desire to tear his son's throat, during a moment like the one right in front of his nose. He felt jealousy running amok through his brain, and the compulsion to kill his son without a care. The idea of his son's cock in his princess made him want to stop his son's breathing.

Draco was looking at Hermione like she was made out of gold. He still held her waist while he was busy smelling her hair, and he appeared as if he was drunk. She was heavily leaning on him. Only thing that made it okay, it was that the witch was not aroused; but as for Draco, well, he would be jumping on her if he were allowed.

As people returned to the room, Lucius realized it was time for them to skedaddle. He came forward and told Draco, "Let's go to my room," as he turned to get Jean, they saw her being pulled into the air, by a hand that appeared to be Meh's.

Lucius did not waste any time, he still had the small dog in his hands; he held on to Draco and his witch and Apparated them into his suite.

As soon as he came, he put up all the wards and remembered his old nurse's tales and advice from his Mémère. Put a bowl of water by the door, and it will stop the dark fey from coming in. Hey, why not give it a try. He was not letting Hermione go before both Draco and he, had a chance to talk with her.

Downstairs at the conference room, Justin tended to Pansy. He didn't remember Parkison being this pretty. He checked her, and since she was complaining about her belly, he conjured a concealment charm and pulled up her robe. His eyes couldn't believe the sight. Her torso was all scratched and bleeding. It appeared as if she had been bitten a thousand times. He was almost apprehensive to touch her, but that changed when he saw how scared she was, and how her eyes were pleading for relief. He wished that he had not been at the conference that day and seen that horrible thing.

He remembered the teeth of the thing, and he shuddered with fear. He knew that he would have nightmares for a long time. Mostly, it made him realize Voldemort was tame compared to things out there, things as secret to them as the Wizarding world was to Muggles, if not more. If those were demons, he didn't want to meet them again, either here or on a next life. He would do whatever it took to make sure of that.

Kingsley was looking for Hermione, and Justin would not say anything. As for Pansy, she knew close to nothing, except that she was afraid. She would not let go of Justin's robes firmly held with both of her hands. He finally wrapped his arms around her, and she held on while she trembled non-stop. She hadn't asked for Blaise, not once, and this made Justin happy.

Pansy smiled and asked, "Justin, I want to go to my room, can you take me there, and please would you stay with me? I don't want to be alone; and I feel safe with you."

**An Angry Prince tries to claim his daughter-**

At Lucius' hotel suite...

Lucius heard a voice. "Human let me in, I want my daughter. I decide whom she weds or not. She is still a maiden because we made sure it was so. I am not saying you are not the ones, but first we must agree to the terms and conditions, and to be sure there are a few."

Lucius hated this being, already dictating terms, and conditions, who did he think he was? Lucius thought angrily.

To Lucius' surprise, Meh answered, "I am her father and that should answer your question. And you must know that I will not allow more pain come to her. I was bound to wait until her human 25th birthday, but some idiot sped it up by exchanging blood with her, which put her life in immense danger. To think she could have died, but it doesn't come as a surprise that has been her life in this accursed world. "

"I will not talk to you first. Come back tomorrow, and we will talk." Said Lucius, the water was holding, how about that. He knew who the idiot was, and had the feeling Meh also knew.

His grandmother and her old nurse also said, "Lucius my boy, be aware of the Sidhe, never give in at the first try. They can be kind and generous, and as sneaky as a spider after its prey." He was trying to do just that, but how could he fight with someone who could recall life forces, put souls back in mangled bodies, move between realms, and who knew what else?

"No, you bring her out here. She is been waited for at my mother's court. She is almost done with her conversion and will need to be instructed about things only known to our females." He stopped for a second, and Lucius heard him talking to Jean.

"She is the first daughter I have sired, none of my brothers have been able to do the same. Royal females are a rarity, and one with such a soul, not since I remember. She should have grown with me, but an enemy declared Jean pregnant with a son. Males cannot predict the sex of the fetus until the third month, and only females have that power. And you, all idiots, nearly killed her." They heard Jean crying, and Meh saying something.

Lucius and Draco looked at each other, both remembered her years in Hogwarts, and both were afraid, they knew he was referring to the war.

Meh was talking again. "Jean had to go back to her humans, damn; and because of the deceit, we allowed it; we had to let her go since we are not allowed to keep males not without their free will. Besides, it wasn't the first time some deceived us in order to endanger a female. It has been done before, and we well knew that we would be locked from this realm until the baby's 25th birthday. It seemed doable at the time; I fell in love with Jean. I couldn't believe it, in my long years I had never found a true consort." Jean was telling him something, and they could hear her crying.

"She begged not to be sent back and my heart bled. We had been united, you call it marriage, the first one for me, although I had a large court of lovers before, never again. Even though, I thought I could wait; what a great mistake we all made. And you in there, don't lie, I know you hated her; I used to look upon her and was unable to lift a finger to protect her or not do much. I heard you two calling her an inferior, what a laugh. Telling her that dirt ran through her veins and don't deny it. Remember how many times you all made her cry, thus, be glad you are alive!" Hermione's mother said something else to him sobbing, but he would not disclose it right at that moment.

"As for those idiots, the ones she used to be with, they were a menace; it took constant vigilance just to keep her alive. Well, talking about the raven hair boy, he is and was a hero, and he has a special place in her heart. However, the red hair fool, is altogether another matter, still has one coming. He dared to treat a superior being with such carelessness, indeed. As for your relation, the one who tortured her, she is lucky to be dead. That was a mourning day for us, the skies turned dark and many clamored for vengeance." The voice spoke with great anger.

Lucius and Draco were mortified; Meh knew how bad they had treated Hermione. It seemed as if he had spied on her all the time. Lucius knew that chances of being accepted as her mates did not bode well for either of them. Hell, up to a few hours ago, he was calling her muddy. His heart was ashamed.

If only, maybe she had grown to care for them, who knew? It was obvious that the Veela charm only worked partially on her. This was the time for his ancestors to make their presence felt.

How could one either fool or convince a being like Meh? That was the question that Draco dwelled upon. All the times he made her cry and had Goyle or Crabbe go after her; all the times he called her names and made her feel awful. During the Balls at Hogwarts he had made fun of her, and not once he had told her she was pretty, even when he had thought just that. He could blame his father, but he was guilty as charged, and for once, he wished he had made his own mind. He would have chosen Hermione, of would he have?

Yes, he had been a coward. Now, looking at her, all he wanted was to have her body in his arms and love her. He wanted his mouth around her nipples; he wanted his tongue between her lower lips, and to breathe the scent that was only hers. He didn't want to die until he had made love to her, at least once. He would kill anyone who tried to have her instead of him.

Meh and Jean stood outside the door, but not in the hallway, in a space between, unseen to human eyes. While they waited, Meh kissed his bride with untamed passion; he wanted to make love to her, to taste her rich blood, to merge with her soul, and to love her for days, weeks, like last time. He been back for a few hours and hadn't the chance to be inside her body and mind and was desperate for her comforts.

A little to his left, hiding just behind a portal, stood the guest, the one who wasn't human; he wanted to listen to the sly Meh, and thus far, it appeared as if Meh's bride was the decision maker. If he had to guess, whatever or whomever the princess wished, she would get. He would have to be smarter, trickier than all of them, and that might be complicated.

He had seen Hermione, and he wanted and loved her. The dilemma was, what to do about it? How much could he compromise? And how to do it without calling the attention of the long list of suitors, because knowing Meh-hh and his mother, they probably had bids from realms near and far.

He thought about the demon he had unleashed, and it had nearly worked, he wouldn't have let it take Hermione, he would have intervened as a real hero would do, and would have taken her during the confusion. Too bad he didn't take Meh into consideration, his failing. And now the demon was gone, it was all up to him. He would also need to retrieve his key back without revealing his identity. If Meh only knew he had left the key for the demon, in order to use him to steal his prize, Meh would never allow him near her. Meh was a hypocrite, considering how he had stolen his bride from the human.

**A/N.** So who or what is this other bachelor? Oh, oh, maybe the blonds are not getting Hermione in this fiction. What should I do? I am tempted to write one of those ambiguous endings, after all Lucius and Draco had behaved badly, and Meh is right on the Galleon. Should I, what do you all say?

This is the next to the last chapter, and maybe there might an epilogue.


	13. Hermione's Time

**Chapter 13: Hermione's Time**

I hope you all can live with the typos you might find. I still cannot lure a beta, oh well. I could write less. I have several stories to write next, but will only do one. I am trying to close most to dedicate my time to Malfoys and Mates.

Thanks to the kind readers who take the time to review. I am still going over my fictions one, by one, what a mess. It makes me sad to see it. I have even found some chapters that have several paragraphs from a totally different writer, one I don't even recognize. I am seriously thinking of giving this up, and try to write real fiction. We will see.

**Hermione's Time**

Lucius was remembering what his grandmother and his old nurse often told him, "Lucius, dear boy, be aware of the Sidhe. They are out there, in the unseen lands, and it doesn't matter if you chose not to believe. They can be kind, generous, and as sneaky as a crafty spider after its prey."

Yes, he still remembered, and he was trying to be aware, but how could he convince a being like Meh?

He could understand how Meh, her father, felt. What he did not like was his plural talk, we this and we that; did Meh speak for many? And if that were the case, he was certain that his witch would also dislike the plural 'we' just as much.

Hermione wasn't happy with his threats to hurt everyone. She would like to believe that it was true Meh couldn't be with her before, but how could he be here now? In any case, he should not be able to walk into her life and try to boss her around within minutes.

Why did her mother hide the truth from her? And why did she never talk to her about this stranger? And what happened to her Dad? Most of all, she was unhappy happy at the revelation that she was some strange creature. Funny, right now being a Mudblood appeared very desirable, being a dark creature held not appeal.  
She liked this world, and one thing was being a witch and the other being a what? It was also true that the idea of the ability to access to more powerful magic attracted her like a moth to the flame. She needed, however, to teach her father a lesson; he needed to learn that she had free will, and besides, her other point of contention, who were 'We?'

"Father, I think they left." Draco whispered.

At hearing this, the interloper hiding outside, chuckled and thought, innocent humans if they thought that they could get one over in Meh. He liked the two males resisting a being of Meh's stature; they were worthy or awfully stupid. He had an idea; he had seen the small, furry beast, a fine looking creature. She was much prettier than the giant Cerberus, but how had one so small been made? In any case, he just had figured out on how to enter the room should the opportunity arise.

"No, I haven't." Meh answered after a brief respite, "I am waiting, and we are not leaving until you bring her out to me. Everyone awaits her arrival at my mother's court, and besides, there is an important fact you are ignoring, she is almost done with her conversion and will need to talk to one of her ladies to guide her. Her future life and possible babies will depend on her learning well on what she must do. She is not human, even if she looks it right now. Females born to us, are only fully human until their conversion."

Hermione was horrified at the statement, but she well knew to be changing. Darn, she was about to go outside and confront the so-called father. There, he was talking again.

"Did you know, she is the first daughter that I have sired, and the first one at Mother's court since the last exodus, over 4,500 of your years? Actually, royal females are rare, and she should have grown with me. Did you know that the young idiots nearly killed her? Now there will be two princesses, the other is not from our court. For the first time in ages, our people will feel well and happy; everyone will be safer and prosperity will prevail in the lands. " He stopped to whisper something to Jean. Next time he spoke, he sounded upset.

"I cannot forget how you and your son treated her. It made me go crazy; we all suffered when we saw my beloved child crying or her heart breaking every time she was called a creature with dirty blood, and she was so little that it broke all our hearts." Once again he sounded broken up, and Hermione couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. Draco had never seen her cry, but she had and had often cried quite during those first years in Hogwarts. Her tears and sadness brought shame to Draco, and he felt like a criminal.

The entire room was a strong vortex carrying small quartz-like pieces that were light and stung whenever they touched them as they flew all over the room; there were also wilted flower blossoms, small thorny twigs, strange prickly feathers, and other assorted items. Meh was extremely vexed, and his dark feelings had physical manifestations.

"As for Jean, she is my queen. My daughter, our Princess' conception bounded her to my heart and mine to hers until the end of my physical life." Meh's voice sounded wrought with emotions.

"You must know that Hermione has been asked by a powerful warrior without equal, don't expect him to give up easy, he is been around for ages, and he can wait for a long time. One of your lifetimes is but a short time for him, and Hermione's has a long life ahead of her. Though he is a creature no unlike you, his blood has never been diluted by human blood. And my sweet princess, many love you, and I wish with all I have, to have cradled you in my arms. I will visit the past, and I will see your birth but only as an observer as we did before and will stay and watch all your life, but for now, please accept me as your parent, it has been a terrible and dark time for me."

Hermione's heart, without her knowledge, opened and was flooded with her progenitor's love; however, in a conscious level, his words made her sad. The father she grew up with loved her but was emotionally unavailable. She now wondered how much of this had been imposed on him. She was particularly confused.

Lucius could imagine how hard it must have been for Meh and would never want to be in his position. Empathy aside, he wasn't giving up his witch. It was more than their survival, during these last months he had grown to admire and to love the short burst of power that was Hermione. She was smart, adventurous, and loyal to a fault. Besides of being extremely sexy and beautiful, she plainly was a good human being.

Today, just her nearby presence, tore him apart, and Draco he was not fairing much better, plainly they needed to be with her. They both moved closer to her. Her scent was intoxicating, and he was finding it hard to remain in his human form. Mostly, he just wanted to taste the heady liquor that was her blood. At this moment, it didn't bother him to share his feelings; all he cared was to be with her.

Meh finally continued, his voice now calmer, "As a father you should know how it was watching her alone and crying. Lucius try to imagine how powerless I felt when I saw her being injured and even tortured; at your stead, may I add. I am not alone, she belongs to our people, and we all shared her pain. Those idiots she used to help—," he stopped for a second, overcome with frustration and emotion.

One should wonder who would want to anger such powerful being. The vortex inside the room picked up speed adding small thunderous clouds.

After a few seconds of silence, he continued, "It used to take constant vigilance to keep her alive. As for your relation, the one who tortured her, she is lucky to be dead; and if we had license to go into the underworld, we would find her. I have never seen the queen cry before, she cries blood tears and her pain is ours, and she cried for her only granddaughter; and we could do nothing but watch."

The voice sounded angry and menacing. The story of her torture was news to her mother, and Hermione cringed. She just could imagine her mother's long list of reproaches, first Australia, and then to hear her precious daughter had been tortured. She couldn't imagine if her mother decided to tell her grandparents in France… Oh dear maybe it was a good idea to check Meh's home, the mere thought of the older couple's reaction at the revelation of their darling Hermione's torture was dreadful enough, and that was without the certainty of her uncle Jacques' barrage of recriminations once he heard, both were enough to make her consider Meh's invitation; dear, oh dear. Meh was on her bad list, what a big mouth.

Lucius and Draco were mortified at realizing the implications; of the certainty that Meh knew how bad they had treated his daughter. They excused their former behavior by saying they had no way to know who she was, albeit that was a poor explanation; let alone that no one could have stood against Voldie, it would have been suicide. Not that they had done something wrong; how could they? After all they were Malfoy.

Damn, oh bloody damn, Lucius thought, Meh had often spied on her, and Lucius remembered how he had wished her, err, gone. Wait, could Meh read their minds? Time to stop thinking.

Meh continued, "Open the door and let her go, kings and princes from many realms are waiting to meet her, and I will not engage on a debated across a door. You should be aware that it my mother is who gets to decide, not you. Why do you think she is still intact? Simply because we had some influence; the time and the place of the event is special and part of old rituals, remember she is not quite human. I might not be able to get in right now, blocked by your infantile magic, but let me show you. Girl, Camellia, fine beast, come here." They heard Meh clicking his tongue, and one minute Camellia was there, and the next minute she was gone.

"No, you don't, big bossy whatever you are," Hermione complained. "First, give me my dog back, darn, that was a cheap trick. And why have you been protecting my honor and spying on me? What gives you the right to control my body and my choices? And do you think you can come back into my life after such a long time and decide for me, you have no idea. You horrible monster, I am a human with rights. And don't you dare to touch Ron, or you will never see me again. Leave me alone. Cami, come to mommy; girl come here."

The young witch was upset, her hair was a swirl of activity, and her lips trembled, a prelude to tears; nevertheless, to the Veelas' eyes, her sinuous body, her delicate frame, her entire being, was second to none, and everything she did, was another reason to love her.

She was quite worried about her little dog; with Crosshanks gone Camellia was her best friend. However, something told her that the fur ball was fine with her parents. She stopped that thought; right now she did not like the bossy whatever he was, and she hoped he was wrong about the parentage, but she doubt it. Things were always strange for Hermione Granger.

Right behind her, both Wizards were morphing. They had nearly reached full Veela mode when she turned around, upon seeing them, her eyes fixed on them, and she was mesmerized.

She moved closer and was but a couple feet away from in order to admire the beautiful creatures they had become. When she was very young often went to church with her grand-mère; at the church, there were huge angels, and she would dream of them. Albeit the angels at church had white feathers and lacked the razor sharp claws, but the ones she was seeing, rivaled any in beauty.

Hermione was not sure what they were. They both had dispensed of their robes, and only wore trousers. Yes, they were truly magnificent, whatever they were.

Her thoughts were interrupted. He sounded neither stressed, nor mad. And they all could hear Camellia sneezing and having a good time.

"Get off my head." Hermione screamed, "leave me alone, I don't believe you don't know who you ar—," She stopped talking when she looked towards the door. Camellia was back in, jumping and trying to open the door from the inside. It was good that they had charmed the chains to stay locked.

"Bad doggie, come here, come back, come here right now." Hermione was coaxing the traitor girl, who was busy scratching. That was new, Camellia never scratched, and Hermione worried she might have a flea. She deserved all the fleas in the world, bad dog.

The rich baritone laugh coming from Lucius made her smile. The silly dog was in love with her father, and Lucius had seen the affection since the first moment. He suspected that the dog had her own agenda, and that included daddy and his little girl.

Once again, she hoped whoever he was, was wrong about the parentage. She was nearly certain that he wasn't because like it or not, she was changing. She was aware of the profound changes she couldn't explain; the pointy ears she had been born with, and she had seen the baby pictures, had reverted to pointier versions of the earlier ones; her fingers were longer and thinner, and all her gloves were too small, her feet were longer and she had to enlarge all her footwear, her nails grew sharp and clear and many thought she used special polish.

As for her hair, it was the worse; her hair crackled all the time and had a life of its own, hence her choice to braid her tresses that would not stay braided. Then, there was her physiology, she no longer perspired, or if she did was non-existent. And her, hmm, sex was a light purple color, rather exotic. Charlie had asked her if she used glamour when the change had just started.

These last months, she had observed those changes and more, her body hair had all but gone, yes, including her pubic hair. She could see in the dark almost as if it was daylight; her hearing was clearly enhanced; her nipples were colored with a light lilac hue, and the scars inflicted by Dolohov had disappeared. Her periods lasted only one day and were erratic and truly painful. As for her eating habits, she barely could tolerate certain kinds of food she used to love and would find herself eating flower petals once in a while, as snacks.

And, there was the way she attracted all the non-mated magical creatures until her parent had done something to stop them. Oh yes, her magic was very strong, and she had trouble controlling it lately, she hadn't known where to go since she didn't feel sick, and unconsciously, she was afraid to know. In a deeper level, she yearned for open spaces and often wanted to float, to fly. If that were not different, what was it? Yes, her fear of heights was melting away. And she wanted to shift into wolves, into otters, into other animals and birds, although she had been afraid to try.

He had told the truth, she had tried to have sex more than once and always something happened to stop it. But, nah, not true, this was related to her fatal attraction for gingerbread men, aka the Weasleys. Their no-sex-with-a-virgin policy was maddening, and it was only applied when they were with her, why? Oh Merlin, that thing out there might be right.

_I am right, and your mind works like mine, amazing; and I am not eavesdropping, you are a loud thinker. I know that you can listen to me. Do you feel me inside your head? Look around and you will see that the blond birds cannot hear us._

_No, you don't. I do beg you leave me alone. I need time to think_. She answered inside her head, darn.

_Love, stay away from those monsters by you; they are dangerous creatures who will take your heart and will keep it forever. I had a friend; she wed a family of them. Soon enough she wanted to come back to us because she did not like your realm. Now, she is a shadow because they refused to follow here, and they died as mortals do when they don't come to us. If you like their looks, they are beings just like them and even more powerful, and they will not break your heart_. He was scaring her.

_This is not your place anymore, but you can come to visit whenever you have time. Make no mistake; you are coming with us, my princess. Call us if you need us. And Cami, you come until your mommy thinks better. Daughter, it was not fault that I was absent from your life if you had grown with us, this wouldn't be hard. While you stay here, there are other demons that will try to take you, and in this realm, it will be harder to protect you_. Meh pleaded with her.

_Our people wait for their princess, and my mother wants to go to the far shores, she has been waiting for you for more than one thousand years, and she misses my father. There are many years before you have to reign, I will do it for you while you have children and have learned your role. Do not desert us; we need you. She heard Meh's voice breaking and felt his ineffable sadness_. And in one pop, Camellia was gone again.

And she felt nothing outside the door, and all was quiet.

She turned around, to find out that the Malfoys had transformed ever further. They were nothing like the Veelas in the books she had read. They had talons and claws instead of nails, and giant wings, but the wings were not white; instead, they were silver and black, but what seemed feathers, was a down of sorts, almost fur.

They still had feet and hands, even if not conventional. Their faces were more defined, harsher planes; you could see all the bones as if they had been chiseled. They hardly were human in their perfection. The hair was amazing, crystal strands silver and other colors, red, blue, and the color of gold yarn; and they were giant wizards, over seven feet tall.

They looked so, so attractive, and they were beckoning her. She wanted to consume them and to be consumed by them. She was beyond lust, her body was ready for whatever, but with whom? Could she say with both? Was that even possible? She wanted to command them to be just so. She tried to send them a command_; I want both of you, share, and you two, be good boys. _Thenshe giggled at the absurdity.

_Not absurd my queen, they must learn to share, or they are gone. They can have you, but only in my terms, which will be easy for them_. Someone else had heard her thoughts, someone who had entered in the room as a traveling flea inside Camellia's fur. And that someone was right by her, even if she were unable to see him or sense him; not until it was all done; until he had the upper hand.

As she walked towards them, both walked away from each other, and before she realized, she was right in between the two of them. Their wings had expanded, and their naked chests were tense. They appear definitely feral and über sexy.

Both were emitting an unfamiliar sound, more a growl than anything else. Or was it a cloaking sound, yes, an angry screech. Their teeth, oh god, they had long fangs and their eyes were crystal clear and glowing reflecting the light, like chunks of expensive crystal.

Although, she did not want to run away, she didn't want to become a tasty chew toy in the middle of two large beasts fighting for it. They both looked at her with longing and lust. Their looks went straight to her sex, which had turned into a firing furnace; fanning the fire between her thighs and spurring a deep ache, and melting her insides into liquid goo.

She wanted to say, "Down boys, let's play nice." She remembered being under Lucius at the Ministry hall, and she smiled. He sounded like a giant cat, but the wicked things he had done to her body, oh gods; in the midst of her memories, images of the tango came unbidden into her mind. She could feel Draco's hardness against her pelvis, and not realizing it, she moaned.

The winged creatures could smell Hermione's arousal, and their eyes fluttered close. Their senses were overloaded with her presence, and Draco could not longer see his father; and all he could see was the witch looking magnificent. Her face was relaxed, her eyes half closed in arousal, her neck arched, and a light flush covered her face. His trousers felt too tight, and with a hand flourish, he conjured his clothes off.

**Another place - The chase**

Lucius was drunk on her arousal's scent that made its way into his cloudy brain. Meh might be out there, but a primordial drive had taken control. He also disappeared what was left of his clothes, and with the same motion undressed the witch down to her undergarments.

The interloper could barely restrain his body from taking control. The combined minds of the aroused humans were intoxicating, but it was her scent, her running hot blood, her luminous spirit, and powerful magic, it was everything combined. His robes were off, and his invisible hand touched her from head to toe, just increasing her arousal, without the witch detecting his presence.

Both Veelas' breaths skipped, and their eyes closed simultaneously. Their naked bodies were tense and hard, their large cocks hardened alive with need, and their entire beings trembled with anticipation.

Both were sure there was a third presence, but dismissed it to their imagination, they felt powerful beyond anything felt before and saw their bodies gliding in a multicolor sky. They were flying with others like them and the experience was like no other before. They were right, there was one more there with them, they would soon realize it, and how things went, would depend on how the being would judge their feelings for the witch.

In seconds, the room changed. As in a dream, Hermione saw herself in the middle of an unknown forest, she was barefooted and running. She was being chased but didn't feel afraid. She was giggling, running, and hiding from her lovers. Her body was pale, but the coloring was non-human, she blended with the nature around. She was sure they had to make an effort to see her.

It was her first time, and she just knew they were being watched; however, there was no angst; it was their way, to be witnesses to her first taking. Her new persona accepted the situation and decided that there was nothing shameful on the act. It was an act of giving, of love and celebration, and those watching were making sure that nothing went wrong and to derive benefit from the magical joining about to occur.

After all, the elders were rejuvenated with the bonding magic, even with the energy of promised sex, the land would be fertile once again, the lingering sickness that hung over the lands for thousands of years would be gone, and all would reap many more wonderful gifts. If that were not enough, her magic would strengthen the portals and would keep many dangers away. There were other things, but she would need to learn about them.

When Lucius and Draco opened their eyes, they were no longer in the room but in the midst of semi-dark forest. The ground was covered with the softest moss; her scent was guiding them, and they both ran after her.

She arrived at the clearing where the bed of feathers, silks, and pillows had been prepared for them. She stood by it, dressed in a totally transparent cloth made out of an open weave with back opening with room to accommodate her translucent colored wings.

Instinctively, she retracted her wings as the two angelus-Veelas approached. They were part Angelus, and that was the reason the demon monster feared them, since the Angelus were their natural hunters. The Angelus, were the guards of the doors. Albeit Lucius and Draco had descended from an Angelus they were nearly humans. They came from one of the first coming through the portals, and the interloper had recognized them as his kind.

Their human reasoning was but gone, Lucius knew he was Lucius and who she was; furthermore, he only could see himself in front of her. He knew there was another like him, but the thing was, he was also the other one. Like, he was in two places at once so he could feel the other's lust, and it was driving him crazy with need. Draco was exactly the same. He was an individual but strengthened by the other next to him.

They had in effect merged their minds; they existed as one entity, at times like this, and during battles. The combined strength made them nearly invincible, with eyes everywhere, and their magic and life forces combined. To harm one, you would need to harm the others. And in the midst of their joining a stronger being brought them into their fold intensifying their feelings beyond anything they had ever experienced before.

Meh and his people screamed with anger and wanted to stop the ritual. The princess had chosen the two, for now, and she had not yet accepted the interloper; they feared Hermione's anger once she became aware of the newcomer, and they were hesitant on what was to be done.

Meh's brother smiled, maybe his bride could still be the one who gave birth to a princess, but if he were found out, the punishment would be swift. His mother grew weary of his bride, but this wasn't his doing, but if they blamed him, he would pay. He grew afraid and hoped that nothing would go wrong; it wasn't worth the trouble, what could be done.

A/N At this point I have already gone past the last chapter I had published before. I hope you all like the story. Any ideas?


	14. The Claiming

**Chapter 14: The Claiming**

Disclaimer: JKR is the one.

Thanks to all those who take the time to read and review.

**The Claiming-**

Meh's brother E'sse whispered, "I think you should let it go. If you interrupt them, there are worse suitors out there. Think about it, the other kings grow restless and just imagine old Z'ñhe, he wants his son to wed her, and if you remember he is a wicked bastard; let Ezquiel play his game, he has offered a king's ransom, and the biggest portals are under his command; we will be safer and be able prosper without so many threats." He spoke his peace and hoped for the best, his wife was behaving strangely and nothing good would come out her behavior.

E'sse wanted his hands and nose clean, the daughter irradiated power, she would be their empress before long, and if needed, he would find a new wife. He didn't want to be exiled to an underworld, and M'ßeh wasn't worth it. She had already lied before, and they were lucky to still live with the empress, after all that happened to the princess, his mother's good will wouldn't last.

His wife, M'ßeh, paled in anger, the only times one of the royal females had daughter, was when her partner was Angelus. Hence, if Meh-h's daughter were fertile, and she conceived a girl, Meh's close family would control all the realms within their power, he would become the equivalent of an Emperor to rule along his daughter. So why was her imbecile husband encouraging Meh to accept the right suitors, why not wait to see if she could conceive a daughter?

She looked at her husband, and he looked the other way; and the brothers, the six of them, all hoped for the best. They knew that everyone of them would all ascend and would be more prosperous; and as far as they were concerned, she was being greedy and unreasonable.

What Ezquiel, the interloper, and Meh's favorite wouldn't demand from the princess was to make her to come to their side right away. His kind allowed their consorts to make their own decisions, and would not to permit Meh's kind rule over them. The Angelus were considered to be above everyone else; they had been entrusted with the portals, and that was all that needed to be said.

Well, they would see about that, Meh thought. He had lied to his daughter about the Angelus, because she would be independent, and he missed his child and wanted to be near her. Parents from his kind always had their children around, and a royal daughter bred with a human, was a price without an equal. He needed his wife to help him to convince their daughter. He was sure they could reach an agreement.

**Hermione and her Mates.**

She opened her eyes and saw another male in front in front of her. She didn't know him; he was taller and wider than Lucius or Draco, he was naked like the other two, and their coloring was similar but his hair had extra strands colored red and black, his eyes were nearly exactly like the Malfoy's, clear, yet full of intelligence. And he was as beautiful as the other two if not more.

"Hello little one, I have waited centuries for your arrival, and I was thinking you would never be born." His voice was deep and musical. He caressed her face gently and a shudder ran down her back. Draco and Lucius didn't seem to mind his presence, which puzzled her. His touch might have been gentle but charged with a fire of its own.

His voice was soothing, yet she could distinguish no accent; it was as if he wasn't talking loud. He wasn't, he was reaching inside her mind.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked as he went on his knees to kiss her shoulder, to kiss it and to lave it with his tongue. She looked at him and gasped at the size of his arousal; she knew that it would never go inside her. Her eyebrows knitted in concern and thought, it made Draco and Lucius', child like by comparison, and what an odd color.

He chuckled at her thoughts, and she blushed, but Draco and Lucius gave him a funny look. She asked again, "Who are you?" And saw that he was busy caressing her body.

"Your consort, who else. I have been observing you some time ago, since the human Lucius hurt you. That day we all felt your presence, and my heart rejoiced. You didn't need to worry; I wouldn't have allowed the demon to hurt you. He had been coming for you since the human prompted your conversion much too soon. Unfortunately, the demon and others of his kind also knew you had come." And he smiled again. However, this time, Hermione noticed his sharp teeth, but she shrugged.

"So, consort, who are you?" she asked again.

"I am one of the four guardians. Lucius and Draco descend from one of the other guardians whose children came to your realm during an exodus, which took place long ago, over 4,500 of your years. I will tell you the story later because I am dying to be with you, my queen. We all are, let us love each other. I am Ezquiel, and your father Meh and his mother the Empress accepted me. Your human mates are suitable, but if they chose to stay in your realm when the time comes, they will be left behind. In any case, you should have never come to your mother's realm."

His eyes hardened when he spoke the last sentences, and a second later, his mouth was on her neck tasting her. His breathing was heavier, and his desire impregnated the air around them.

"I know you will find it difficult to believe, but I love you, I have for a long time. Albeit I cannot stay in your time while you decide to come to us, I will be here as often as I am able. During those times, one of my brethren will take my place at the portals, or in time Lucius or Draco can do that. But for now, no more talking my bride."

Hermione was at ease with the situation; it was as if had been coded in her genes. She stretched her arms to reach him, and he descended upon her, the moment he kissed her the other two felt their kiss. It was short, and he separated from her.

He looked at Draco, "It should be the young one. I think it will be easier on you." And he kissed her brow.

She could have sworn the three became one of them, she could only see one, a beautiful being, a Malfoy? The eyes were Draco's around the mouth Lucius, and the hair Ezquiel. But when she looked hard enough, she could see the three of them.

"Open your mouth," He whispered, and his hand reached to touch her lips and to hold the bottom lip as his tongue licked the inside. This time his kiss was wild, hungry, his tongue touched hers, and she could hear his cries inside her head, someone was kissing her feet and legs, and a mouth was one her nipple. "Your nipples are beautiful I had never seen this color. It sounded like Lucius. They all felt as if they were touching all her body at the same time.

And then there was only one, now it was only Draco, or at least it looked like him.

"Princess, I have waited forever, my Hermione." His body covered hers, again, and they embraced and kissed. He held her hands above her head, as his lips devoured hers. He pulled away to look at her, and knowing her kin were all looking, he opened his wings widely, and commanded the other two to do the same.

He heard her family's groan of displeasure and smiled. This wasn't a free show, of course, he knew that their wings would merely obscure their vision, but that was good enough for him.

His eyes feasted upon the beauty lying in the moss bed; and he willed the light cover she wore, to fade away.

At this, three concurrent gasps filled the air, and his body bent in pleasure at the sight. Her coloring was exquisite, the arousal turned her gold spots into points of soft light along her body, her lilac nipples, erected and darker, were a beacon calling for his lips. Her slightly open legs revealed her multi-shaded sex, a juicy fruit ready for his consumption. Lucius and Ezquiel's heads bent, living Draco's experience, this apparent in their hard arousals and the shuddering bodies.

He took his place by her side and embraced her, the feel of her body touching his, vanished the angst of the long wait, as he knew it would happen, and only this moment was his.

The years in Hogwarts became a blur, his marriage to Astoria, the war, the fears, and all he wanted was to be with her.

His mouth lowered to her nipple and three moans were heard in unison, Hermione moved under his mouth, her hands on his hair, on his ears, he suckled and tasted, and with his hands he caressed her face, her lips, and her breasts, his mouth moved from one breast to the next one, and he stopped to sit and observe her. He wanted the experience to last.

His hands trembled, looking at his large hand covering the lithe body; a tremor went thru him, and thru the others.

"You are mine, I cannot believe it." His eyes feasted looking at her face full of love and clearly full of admiration. And she turned to look at the other two and called them to her. Lucius moved first, bent on his knees and kissed her, the feeling of his lips on her nearly made him come. His body was on fire, from a kiss, he could feel his hands on her body, but there were Draco's, he moved and Ezquiel took her place, and he whispered, "Later, I will be last, I don't want any interruptions, and he traced her face with his lips, each kiss making her body tense.

They moved around as in the pictures and their wings expanded again to cover the area. Draco kneel between her legs, he wanted to see her sex, he willed his nails to shorten and smiled with satisfaction, his breath measured, and Hermione looked straight at him. "No fair, I don't get to touch you," she stretched her hand and was able to hold his arm.

"Wait, you are so beautiful, the colors, you are art, Gods I want to taste you, but not sure I can wait," and realized he wasn't talking, he was thinking, and she could hear him. She laughed softly at his surprise.

His hands traced her calves and her thighs, slowly, making her body arch. His fingers trembled when he opened her labia to uncover her sex, and the desire to have her made his eyes close. He moved his finger in small circles around her sex and only sound was their breathing; his finger moved into her channel, and without thinking, His body covered her, too much waiting for him, for Ezquiel, they all wanted the same, to be inside, gently but now.

He knew it would be nearly painless since she wasn't entirely human; he just knew it; if one knew it all of them did, "Princess, tell me that is okay," he said nuzzling her neck, his sex touching hers, pulsing and ready.

At that moment, her blood beckoned him, and at once, the other two knelt around her. Draco's mouth opened over the inviting pulse and bit, her rich blood filled his mouth, and he groaned in pleasure, his legs trembled and his body shuttered as liquid desire ran through him. A hand gently moved him, and a second head bent over her neck, the three Angelus took her blood, one after the next, and soon their mouths were red with blood so Draco kissed the wound to close it.

And hardly knowing what he was doing, his hardened sex pushed inside her. "Yes, there," he heard her cries as her channel contracted around his cock in maddening pleasure It wasn't long before the blood ran long her leg and dripped unto the moss. It spread quickly into the area, creating life and behaving as a rapid fire, and sending her blood magic throughout the land. It was the magic generated by the ritual of the first union, the beginning of new lives.

After that, he couldn't remember well, none of them did. One minute he was thrusting in her, his buttocks clenched, his nipples tight. Merlin, what pleasure, to have her moist tight sheath caressing and squeezing his cock, her hands caressing his neck, her lips on his mouth and her tongue playing with his, her legs around his waist as her fingers ran down his stomach and touched inside of his tights making them quiver; his entire being drowning in the sensual heaven and he thrust his hips even harder as he whispered words of love and pleasure.

She pinched his nipples and bit his shoulder overcome by the intensity of her body's reaction to the pleasure. pleasure and deep e His lips stayed over her mouth, just touching, kissing required too much concentration. His bollocks lifted, and they all wanted the pleasure of his seed emptying inside of her. "Yes, now, yes, oh yes, like that." Feeling her hard contractions squeezing and milking his cock, "Love you," he whispered between a couple hard groans.

Just a few minutes later, her lips around his cock, or around one of their cocks and his bollocks being caressed by her tongue. Her fingers sliding up and down the run between his bollocks, and his body arching and hips thrusting. Lucius kissed her entire body, "My angel, my love, forgive me for no loving you before, I don't deserve you."

Hermione was immersed in sea of sensations, of love and ecstasy, she felt their tongues wander in and around her sex; her nipples, her bum, between her bum cheeks; sucking her fingers, her toes, her nipples, any place available to them; but the best were their sexes touching hers and moving inside hers. Their mouth tasting her and giving her pleasure; her body stretched and loved, the pain and pleasure blended into one sensation. Other times, she was kissing one of them, his sex in her mouth, tasting their cock; her fingers touching everywhere, making them scream their pleasure.

And there was Ezquiel, he cradled her in his arms and sat her on his bent legs, straddling him, while the other two caressed her hair and whispered their love. "I waited and waited, and today we unite for the rest of our lifetimes, I love you, we all do. Today, we become one for all the times to come. Open for me my love," his hand feverishly caressed her back and her bum; his fingers traveled and learned her topography as he moaned and cried, and she rose to his touch and try to lower into him, but he held her at bay.

He applied pressure in different places making her scream with intense sensations. "No more, I cannot feel any more." she heard herself say, but she knew that it wasn't true.

"You are very warm." She said in a dream voice, he felt like coals. When he finally penetrated her, she was scared for a minute. It was much more than sex, and she though he would tear her, but all that happened was to become one with him; and her mind opened and saw things she couldn't understand, until pleasure waves shut her brain to other but their sensual world.

Each of their climaxes further changed the area around them, the trees bloomed, the ground exploded with vegetation, waves of well-being traveled their land, and pockets of darkness that existed in their worlds, disappeared.

Hermione stretched her hand in between the two of them, and touched his sex sliding in and out of her. He stood still, "Don't touch, later, too much right now," and bent his neck toward hers, "Take my blood, now," but she recoiled, one thing was for they to do it, but she wasn't ready. In an instant, she heard many voices, "do it now; you must! One of the kings is coming and the loop has to be closed, now."

Either Draco or Lucius, not sure who took her head and bent it over his neck, and when her mouth touched his neck, he was bleeding. The scent made her mouth water and her sex clench, and, greedily, she lapped. It was a fine wine that tasted of rich liquor; gods, she could feel his hard sex stretching her, and his sounds of need made her heady with lust. His large sex filled her, and he had barely moved when both came. His hot seed burned her insides, or it felt like that, and her eyes closed. "My queen, oh gods, yes," as his hips moved hard against hers.

It was a good thing that the pleasurable sensations made her faint. The sounds of animals galloping, of wings, and other noises filled the space. Immediately, Ezquiel dressed her in witch's robes, and the three males all dressed in tight fitting trousers, loose tunics, and all sported oddly shaped, large swords.

"What is this?" A foreign voice boomed, "We were all to have audiences, I demand a challenge." They had new comers; meaning that they had been betrayed by one of them.


	15. Love and Betrayal

**Chapter 15: Love and Betrayal**

Here we are again. Let's see what is going on. Only a few more chapter left in this story, I think. I will publish another short story of the ones I have finished for a while. Reviews are appreciated.

**Love and Betrayal**

"What is this?" A voice boomed, "We were all to have audiences, I demand a challenge."

Meh answered," It is too late, the bonding is done. My daughter made her own choice. She is the Empress' heiress and has the freedom to do so; moreover, it has always been the case."

"It is not right, she cannot bond with humans, it isn't right." The voice sounded more than a little belligerent.

The new comers looked straight at Meh's sister-in-law; and they all understood, she probably had betrayed the place of today's ceremony, and by doing so, she had risked their future, and maybe had started a war. E'sse'h was happy he had already washed his hands from her, for good measure he stood he stood even farther.

The king Z'ñh'e was a warmonger, because of the ones like him; several realms had fallen to the darkness over 4,500 years before, causing a big exodus into the human's realm. It wasn't the first time this happened, and the darkness allowed cruel demon races to conquer and annihilate entire words. And M'ße'h, about an eight human, had opened a door into another possible catastrophe.

E'sse'h decided it was time to cut his loses, she was beautiful, and once he had thought he loved her. She was from a realm where dreams were made, and he had dreamed with her since he was no longer a youngling; but she was tainted by greed.

"Mother, Brothers, and everyone here, I believe my wife is a traitor. Whereby I chose my family over her. Meh, She lied years ago to rid our world from your child. You don't know how ashamed, I am to have been part of her deceit. Your child is full of magic and was obviously gifted with a strong and pure human soul. I only have to open my eyes and see that she already has made us rich and powerful during her first mating. I will find someone else to love, allow me to send her back to her people."

His wife laughed, "No so easy, look at the horizon." For as far as they could see they were surrounded; they had been correct, she had given away a secret place of great magic, only know to the royal family and their consorts, one of the places where several realms joined, where secret streams carrying the magic flowed in all directions, a betrayal without equal.

"I thought you would be in my side, and we could get rid of the interlopers, but you made your choice," and out the air, she pulled a wicked looking sword and a magic wand. She was indeed beautiful; her dark skin shone under the three moons, but her eyes had been tainted, and no longer shone gold and silver. They were no longer crystalline but opaque, meaning her magic and her blood would poison those around her.

Meanwhile the place where Hermione lay with her consorts surrounding her was filling up with newcomers. At the sight, Meh laughed, and his brothers and consorts joined him. The empress clapped her hands delighted, "I haven't seen them fighting together for a millennia, what a delight," and they didn't even lift a finger to fight, yet, they readied their weapons. They stayed sitting in their thrones made of rare woods and covered with pillows made of clouds and feathers; Hermione's mother had forgotten what a joy it was to sit or lay in their special furniture, made out unlikely materials. She was slightly afraid for her daughter but the attitudes of the powerful beings put her at ease.

Draco and Lucius looked at each other, ready to fight but not comprehending, until they felt a light go thru them, and experienced the same joined feeling from before, neither had ever felt so strong, or so invincible. They repeated Ezquiel actions, and stood by to protect Hermione, who obviously was, the wanted booty.

Their swords chopped and hacked, sliced, maimed, and killed, they turned into a wall of light, a deadly force, those who got too close to either of them, died, and soon, nobody would attack them. The king knew it was time to retreat, but he wasn't an idiot, he went in one knee before his Empress, "My liege, you cannot blame it for trying, your grandchild is a beauty without pair, please receive my allegiance, the same for the future empress," and all the remaining of his people did the same and were soon gone. His son, however, turned and looked at Hermione with hunger, but nobody saw him doing it.

When they left, the dead bodies went with them, and the wayward princess stood shaking in fear. E'sse'h looked at her devoid of compassion. " After centuries of being together, of my choosing you over hundreds of princesses, you who where nothing but a commoner. And against everyone's advice, I even made you my favorite, my only one. I was attracted to you because of the allure of your human blood, but you have proven time after time to be cruel and greedy. And today, did you want to kill me as well? I let my brother decide what to do with you." He turned and disappeared; his eyes were sad and troubled.

Meh looked at his mother, "I think our new princess should decide her fate when she is with us, meantime," he pointed his finger to his brother's former wife, and he shrunk her into a walnut size figurine that he put into one of his pockets, and they all laughed. "Time to change this time and place to a new position," and he waved his hand. A few seconds later all left were the four of them. Or at least it seemed that way.

Lucius and Draco were still dazzled, full of adrenaline, sated with sex, in love with the princess, and now transforming to their human form, but Ezquiel remained in his true form.

Ezquiel lifted Hermione, also appearing more human, the wings gone, but otherwise her new coloring remained and most of her new features. As they walked Ezquiel kissed her face many times, the love he felt for her was obvious, and he seemed at ease. The love they fell for Hermione moved in waves through them. They all walked in silence along a small path inside a canopied forest of unknown origin that faded into a hallway, and a few minutes later they were in the suite at the hotel.

Ezquiel's wings disappeared and his nails shortened, but his appearance did not change. He wore a long cape that covered his body

"I must go back to the portal, take care of her. Before I leave, I will reinforce all the wards. She is safer here than in any other place, at least until the wedding. I will be back and we can decide what will be done. Don't let harm come to her, I am sure the danger is not over." Once again he spoke inside their heads.

He bent over Hermione and kissed her lips softly; from the air he pulled a heavy band and put it around her finger. He embraced her and leaned his face onto her head. Once again the two wizards felt as is they were on his place.

"Guard her with your lives, they are many posted all around, even if you cannot see them, nevertheless, they will protect her. If need it, just say my name. Later." And just like that, he was gone.

Both wizards were exhausted, and each lay next to either side of her. Both went to sleep with an arm over her. Draco slept well for the first time since the ordeal began, and Lucius had a relaxed mien for the first time ever.

Others were feeling changes coming upon them. Harry was drinking, when he was sobered all at once. His mind was clear and the weight of his childhood and the darkness around him was lifted. He realized how much he cared for Hermione, and how much he had wronged her. He was happy to have her as a friend forever, and with this thought, he stood up, "I am tired, goodnight to you all."

Ron who was getting ready to go out partying, changed his mind, and went to visit his parents. And felt at peace and ready to start living and stop just being. Her love for the two friends made it possible, she was in love and her love brought bounty and prosperity around her.

In the Greyback's home, they were getting ready for the presentation next day, one that would test Lucius' limits. He had changed some but how much, he would soon know.

Meh was in his bed in a peaceful clearing, he looked at his bride with desire and need. "Now for us, on this day we will start our life together, never apart again, until one of us travels to the next chore."

At the foot of the bed Camellia missed her mummy, and she wished she knew how to get back to her. She liked the snacks that her blond wizard gave her much better, and she wished for the chicken in wine sauce. She whined a few times for effect, "Okay, you win wretched girl," and a few minutes later she was sharing the bed with her best wizards and her mummy, all was well.

Or well enough, decisions still had to be made, who came and who stayed.

**The next day**

Draco woke up to go to the bathroom and stood by the door looking at her. He was still naked, and it was easy to see that his body had filled in the last hours. His face was not longer troubled, and never before had he looked this well. In his head, he couldn't grasp finally being with her. He looked at her with something akin to wonder, she was his, Granger the one he wanted once, then denied, and then, thanks to his father's blunder, she was his. He wanted to have her again, her scent filled his senses, and he moved the bed linens carefully, he wanted to feast on her sight, and his sex readied for her.

She was exquisite, her strange coloring made her that more desirable, those shades of color making her skin glow making her look like a flower, lilac nipples and a sex of shades of purple, her hair was absolutely wild yet beautiful, it was alive, just like her father's. He was sure he had seen the eyes of a small creature looking at him from inside her hair and he chuckled, they didn't live in her hair but traveled through it.

His eyes traveled down her breasts, just the right size for him, he controlled himself, not wanting to touch her yet, but the temptation was too great, and he leaned over to close his lips around her nipple, until it was hard with arousal, as he was. He breathed heavily holding his moans. His lips traveled her body, while she appeared still asleep. His hand traveled along her leg, when something growled, and then whined, and a second later a beast was licking his face.

"Camellia you are back." Draco exclaimed with pleasure, at the words Hermione opened her eyes and sat crossed legged in the bed, awake at once, "Come here Miss Naughty," but no, she went straight to Lucius who must have just awaken and had called her.

He called, "Perdu, we are waiting for the chicken with the wine sauce for our princess," Hermione rolled her eyes, and within five minutes Perdu showed up with the food for the princess and also a tray for them.

Perdu saw Hermione in the bed with the two Malfoy wizards, "When is you having babies?" He asked Lucius, "You promises Pea a baby to be the nanny."

"Father?" Draco seemed surprised since Pretzel and Mipzy were in charge of the nursery.

"Later Draco, eat." Lucius ordered.

"Another of your deals? Hmm. Thanks Perdu that should do it for now."

When Perdu left, "Perdu wouldn't leave the Pucey Family unless Pea would be able to take care of the first Malfoy to be born next," Lucius explained while feeding a piece of buttered toast to Hermione.

"You promised him that, and what if Ast," and he caught himself, looking horrified

Hermione looked at him as if he had committed an awful betrayal.

"You miss her? You are welcome to go back to her." Draco felt awful and wanted to eat his words back.

"Princess, I have not cared for her for a long time if ever, she was my consolation price. It was my father's doing. When we were in first c—" Lucius raised his hand.

"Draco, that was the past, I was wrong, and I have changed much. I am not the same wizard I was before. We are not Purebloods either, well, we may be better than the best Pureblood when I think about it." His eyes were calculating how much better they must be.

Draco and Hermione couldn't believe their ears, and both laughed. Lucius said, "You don't expect me to admit we are inferiors. Do you? " And he laughed with them. However, he didn't sound very convincing, at least Draco didn't think so.

He laughed until his eyes caught Hermione's naked form, and a violent arousal took over his mind and body. He could have sworn the room smelled of hundreds of wild flowers, and all was coming from her.

He moved closer kneeled behind her, and kissed the top of her head.

Draco sat by the edge of the bed and pulled her hand to his chest.

Camellia had finished her food, and she sent Meh a distress call, she didn't want to see this, and in a second she was gone again.

Hermione lowered her eyes, and caught a view of Draco's arousal. "Do you want me?"

"Always, I have not stop wanting you for the last months, not for a second, " he bent and kissed her full on the lips, she kissed him back, and half sat in the bed.

"Remember the tango," he said in between kisses.

"Uh, uh," she answered.

"I came just from being close to you. In Hogwarts, I dreamed of you more than once." His head lowered, and caught a nipple between his lips as he caressed her body.

Lucius just watched and closed his eyes. Yes, he felt as if he was Draco, even in his human form, she felt so good.

Ezquiel had called a meeting of his brethren, when he felt her kisses on his mouth, "In a while," his eyes glazed, and he left to be alone. His brethren looked at each other, was Ezquiel hiding something from them? That look, at least one of them, had seen it before.

Ezquiel just closed his eyes, he wished to be the one holding her, the humans were in human form and the feeling wasn't so intense but good enough. They needed to come an agreement, oh; his body shuddered at the smell of her arousal. I need to taste you. He spoke aloud.

Draco heard himself say, "I need to taste you." As he lowered his head, her hand stretched and placed her hand around his hard arousal, and—

Someone was knocking at the door. "Draco, your presentation is ten minutes, we cannot find Miss Granger."

They looked at the time, 10:05. "Oh, shit, shit," Hermione pushed Draco and was out the bed like a flash." We will be there, Miss Granger and I," please hold our place.

Ezquiel's was left out in the cold, the link broken, and he started to laugh, a joyous laughter, he composed himself and went to meet his brethren, meanwhile he realized how long it had been since he laughed last. He had seen her all upset, pushing the aroused wizard away from her, using not such good language, and running around in distress. She was a beauty and would never be boring, never.

"My brethren," he addressed the guards of all the known portals and some of their kin, "My mate was born twenty years ago, Meh-h's -born to a human- child, who is destined to be their next Empress. Yes, from a dark Fey. This allegiance should help us control the safety of many realms," he looked around. Predictably, some of his single brethren wondered why they hadn't been informed for a fair chance to the partnership.

Ezquiel heard their thoughts, "Because the ones she chose for her other mates are human and my descendants, and maybe Rafael's, but he has been united with his spouse for more longer than I can remember. I wasn't 'told' by anyone, I became aware of her existence when her true nature was accidentally activated years before her time. I happened months ago, and if you didn't feel it, it wasn't your call." He looked around, and they seemed at peace.

"Besides, I was the next in line. Your turn will come, maybe she will have daughters, or maybe Meh will father another princess, his bride meets all the criteria, a good human with a generous and fair nature. As you know our chances are limited, we have to be mated with one from the Dark to balance things out, and she must be part human since our existence is linked to theirs. To date hundreds of us have found companions, but we are younger than them, be patient. "

They congratulated him and heard his proposal, it made sense, they all knew the portals to the human word were battered by negative energies generated by outside or local dark forces, and the weakened defenses could be easily exploited. So dire was the situation the points of entry-required vigilance at all times.

Ezquiel breathed easier, now he could talk to the part humans to be his partners and determine their rights. Ezquiel had no doubts, he was blessed beyond his wildest desires, and nobody was going to endanger his bride; he would protect her at all costs.

At Lucius' suite there were a few minutes of sheer confusion, and the three occupants needed to leave. They couldn't find Camellia, it seemed that she was gone once again.

Hermione yelled into the air, "Father, I want my dog back, now or," Draco dragged her out the room but not before kissing her again, and she never completed her sentence.

Hermione was dragged through the hotel corridors by two tall wizards, and passersby they met along gave them concerned looks, so Hermione told them, "Slow down, people think you are rough handling me, my legs are too short. I cannot even touch the floor."

They barely slowed down, and as they fixed to enter the main conference room, they caught a view of Narcissa and Greyback. At once, Lucius huffed, "Wolf-man and his bride, I am feeling ill, what a disturbing sight."

"Father, behave, she is happy," Draco said, not sounding convinced.

Lucius realized his lack of tact when he saw Hermione's face, and she seemed distress with his reaction. He was an idiot and wanting to make amends, he kissed Hermione's hand with great tenderness " I would be a fool, how can you even think that she matters my love. I love you." He said the last words naturally, not even thinking.

Hermione stared at him, obviously surprised. She was astonished, since yesterday three males had told her they loved her, wow. She had gone from zero to three plus, plus.

"There you are," Kingsley called, not giving them time for further discussion. "Draco take your place, everyone is waiting. Well, well, you look really well today and seem alive once more. Good for you, " he looked at Hermione, she was changed, but he couldn't say how.

She seemed more ethereal, different. Kingsley, along with all the attendees had forgotten of the day before, but he remembered the Lucius' incident and judging by the possessive way the two Malfoys held Hermione, something had happened. Had they formed a triad? He heard that Lucius was a Veela, but Veela didn't share, curious and then…even more curious.

It didn't sit well with Kingsley; he didn't like either of them for Hermione, they were Dark, Slytherins and foremost, untrustworthy, she should have ended up with Harry, why had Harry been so immature? He wanted to pull her to the side and give her a good talk. He would wait for the opportunity; she needed to open her eyes.

The presentation went without a hitch. The next presenters were Greyback and his new mate.

When they stood to talk, most eyes fixed on Lucius.

The Greyback wizard they saw, nobody recognized. His clothes were impeccable, and he was rather handsome, many imagined it was love what changed him.

"I know everyone has heard legend of shifters, and many believe that our people came through portals over 4,500 years ago. I not only believe it, but I know it to be true. You see, I am a werewolf like some of you here, except that I can change at will." Everyone started talking at once, "Please be silent. That is better. The reason why I am telling you this, is because I think there is more of us out there, and it is time come out, no need to hide. Maybe, with the Dark Lord gone, we can start a new era of acceptance."

The room was clamoring, the human guest, the Muggle VIP seemed bored and his attention was fixed on Hermione. A fact not lost in Charlie, who founded it rather odd. Artix had also caught the Muggle eyeing Hermione with a bit too much interest, a fact that made him uneasy.

Lucius whispered into Hermione's ear. "What is he saying is that he is a true shifter; albeit we were all somewhat aware of how easy he could change, but attributed to his powerful magic."

"I am going to show you something, a demonstration shall we say?" And without saying more, he held on to Narcissa's hand, embraced her, and he kissed her on the lips in front of the audience.

Lucius turned the color of paper, biliary fluid rose to his throat, Draco held on tight to Hermione, and he kept a close watch on her reaction. He really didn't mind that his mother had found someone else, but Greyback was a known rapist, a killer, and a monster. He had seen him maim and kill, or at least he heard about.

At the podium, there was a whirl of shinny dust, and in the couple's place sat two wolves; one was Greyback, and the other a gold wolf with blue eyes.

Hermione was horrified, waiting for an explosion, Artix looked at Lucius and was surprised at the Malfoy's reactions, Draco was crying at the thought of his mother turned into a wolf, and Lucius broke into a loud guffaw; he was remembering the wolf stories he had made up. He was an angel and Narcissa was a dog, not bad, he smiled and applauded, and then ruined it all by howling. Hermione pinched him properly, and he leaned over and gave her a dazzling smile and kissed her nose to her delight.

Everyone ran to the Fenrir and Narcissa to hear it all from them, Lucius and Draco also stood up to greet them. In seconds, everyone seemed to be standing up, and a voice inside of Lucius and Draco screamed, "Fools, she has been taken, I won't be there on time. Find her before we lose her. Do it fast."

Even worse, neither of them could feel her. Yes, she was gone. Minutes later while they searched the corridors, Meh appeared accompanied of another like him, he seemed desolate and hopeless, it reminded of a terrible incident less than one hundred years before. An abduction of a royal female was not uncommon and that was why he had wanted his daughter in a place where she was better protected.

"You lost her, you lost her, and we trusted you, I told you she wasn't safe here, we knew it." He told Lucius and Draco when he caught up with them.

A/N- Things were going too well, oops, any guesses?


	16. The Rescue? Part 1 of 3

Disclaimer, all recognizable HP portions belong to JKR. The story line and additional characters are mine.

This is part 1 of 3, meant to end this story. Please read the last two or so chapters and you should be caught up. I am going to try to wrap up all the ongoing stories, and will leave them up for a little while longer before I take them down. I had several stories deleted, but not sure why. I will publish most of the stories at a link I will leave under my profile. Sorry for the long absence but RL dealt me some severe blows which I hope to overcome. To the ones who like this type of fiction, with alternative universes, the underworld, and such, I will continue the effort, and you can find more information under my profile, later on.

This is dedicated to Savva who is a warrior on her own rights and to Imorena who hasn't forgotten me. Those who read it, thanks, and blessings. Sorry to everyone who has kindly supported me with comments and I was remiss to answer. Nevertheless, thanks.

Best wishes to everyone and remember to never give up hope.

* * *

**Last time-**

Even worse neither of them could feel her, she was gone.

Minutes later, as they searched the corridors, Meh appeared accompanied of another like him, but not as imposing. The formidable being, seemed desolate and hopeless.

He was remembering a terrible incident that took place less than one hundred years before. It reinforced his fear, abduction of powerful or desirable females were not uncommon; and was the very reason for wanting his daughter in a place where she was safer.

"You lost her, you lost her, and we trusted you, I told you she wasn't safe here, we knew it." He berated Lucius when he caught up with Lucius and Draco. Truthfully,he was mostly angry with himself for trusting others with his daughter's safety, and he wondered if, perhaps, he had been lenient at letting her stay because he had been influenced by his burning need to be with his bride.

**A Rescue—of sorts. **

Lucius ran back into the room and yelled, "Miss Granger has been abducted, make sure all the doors are closed, every one back to their seats."

Bill and Charlie sped towards him. "What can we do?"

Before he could answer, two tall figures appeared and all eyes were riveted upon them. The unknown creatures were male, over seven feet tall, magnificent, and radiating superior power. Their coloring was similar to the Malfoy wizards; and Justin recognized the right away.

Both winged warriors carried all sorts of weaponry; some unknown to the room occupants, along with more common swords, rods, arches, and knives. A veritable arsenal hung from their shoulders, belts and who knew where else. Their attires were foreign and colored in drab hues And both wore a circlet of light around their foreheads. Their flowing robes floated about them; their chests were covered with leather shields decorated with strange engravings; on their legs, leather like leggings fitted tightly all the way to the ankles; and neither wore shoes since the toes ended in powerful sharp talons, and instead walked over soles held by strips of shinny material. Their crystalline hair flew about their faces, their eyes were hard and unforgiving, their chiseled faces were not friendly, and their semi-opened lips exposed their teeth, those of a predator, sharp and deadly. They both wore fingerless gloves showing their long, sharp dark claws that shone like expensive crystal.

Ezquiel addressed Draco speaking in his head_, "W__hy did you leave her alone? I said not to leave her alone, not for one second." _

He then directed his speech to Lucius and Draco, whose outlook was bleak, and felt lost. Surely Meh and Ezquiel had to recognize that they were dealing with things unfamiliar to them.

They were wrong, Ezquiel had no regard for their sorrow or regrets, that much was obvious when he asked, even angrier if all together possible," _Where__ was she at when she disappeared?"_

Draco answered in normal speech but in a very low voice, "We were all here, she sat at one of the chairs in the front row, right there," he pointed at an empty seat. "We stepped forward just for a minute, I just wanted to greet my mother." He explained apologetically.

Ezquiel made a horrible sound prompting everyone to cover their ears, hoping to block the auditory disturbance; it was the sound of pure angst.

_"You fools, what have you done? She became pregnant during our first union. So if she has been hurt, be prepared for not only my wrath but also for her family's justice. You couldn't be trusted; I should not have relied on either one after the way. I should have known after the manner you abused her before. How did you treat her? Say it, I want to hear it from you, tell me how_?"

The disturbance created by his speech scared everyone; albeit they were not able to hear the actual words, the vibrations seemed to penetrate your head, waking up primitive fears of the unknown.

Bill who stood behind him interjected, "Where is Camellia? She has a great nose, better than a wolf's. Whoever took her must have a scent, Camellia could try to locate where she was taken from this room."

Meh, who had left for a few minutes, reappeared the middle of the room without his companion. The room had finally been cleared but for a few of them, everyone else had been ushered to an adjacent room, and Meh had made forget the last events, already.

Meh had lost his former benign appearance, his features were now hard and somber, and he emanated a powerfully dark energy which created winds and lighting explosions around the room, singing walls, floors, and furniture but missing the occupants. The atmosphere became heavily charged and oppressive, matching his dark mood.

His hair resembled Hermione's; it crackled and moved currents of angry magic across the room, but the living creatures flying out of it, were neither pretty birds, nor nice objects, they were instead small shadows, pieces of plants, remnants of dead things, and other debris. Eyes shone inside his hair, but not round, friendly eyes, but slanted and oddly shaped red and green eyes which glowed full of malice; and who knew to whom or what they belong, it was better not to.

Camellia, who hid inside Meh's robes, whined expectantly, ready to go. "Yes my warrior, go and find your mommy." He commanded the white fur ball, and she jumped a great distance and started to sniff around the room, on command.

"We sat with my mother and others to watch our princess, and suddenly, we were unable to see her. She blocked from our view, as if she were behind a watery wall? Something in here reminds me of something, it is waking up a memory. Wait," Meh said as he walked around the room.

He moved at such speed that he was but a blur. During his inspection, he used his finger to draw a circle of light, in the air, which started to scan the entire room surfaces. When it passed determined areas, it changed colors, and along its trajectory, it constructed a tri-dimensional shadowy representation of a person, of a man.

"I knew it. I felt the presence of one of ours last time, but dismissed it believing to be the demon mimicking our magic signature, but no, I was sadly mistaken. I want to know if everyone is accounted for. Can someone in here do that? We must hurry, time is of an essence."

Ezequiel volunteered, "I was here before, unseen to others, what or who are you looking for?" He spoke human speech, toneless and devoid of emotion.

"No, it wasn't you, your signature is different. To answer your question; my father, the queen's consort, fathered a son with a human, long ago; it happened before my mother chose him. His son married one of our people and had children; they lived in our kingdom, but neither him nor his descendants became part of the royal family. You see; my father was not born into the royal family. While my father was alive they lived at the court, but one of his grandsons was discontent. To make a long story short, he was dissatisfied and thought it unjust that he wasn't a prince. After all, princes rule over realms and have greater power which he craved, he didn't want to accept you are born to you power, and not even the queen can grant it."

_I know of him, he has started several wars in this realm, and he is great trickster. Am I correct? What does he want with your daughter? _Ezquiel asked.

"He wants to wed my daughter because of the consort's inherent great power; obviously he thinks he should be the one. He is cruel and cunning, a murderer, and certainly not suited to join with my daughter, and he is related to her, they are cousins. I worry because if he is successful in his abduction's intent, the chance of finding them are minimal."

He looked at Lucius with contempt and lowered his voice whispering in Lucius' ear, "Mostly because neither has she been trained, nor has she fully come into her powers. And Ezquiel has informed me she is with child, pray she is unharmed." And he growled in rage.

Ezquiel sat to think, even Meh couldn't cross the portals without one of the guardians knowing it. Meanwhile, Ezquiel's companion had left, apparently to search an idea of Ezquiel.

Camellia came back, forlorn and dragging. She hadn't found a trace of her human, and her lack of success weighted heavily upon them. Meh well knew that the dog could travel through holes in the layers open only to demons, and if she couldn't sense her mistress, they were in trouble.

Draco paced the room, "Father, we must find her. I am not sure I can survive without her. I will kill whoever took her. Who could have taken her, who was near us?" He looked at his father hoping to find a solution, but Lucius was in a state of shock.

Lucius was regretting his earlier reactions and admonishing himself. _Why should he have cared about Narcissa? In truth he didn't, but it was too much seeing his former partner turn into a dog, a dog; he was ashamed to have married a dog. And how did that affect him? He couldn't find an answer because it didn't exist; it was only his pride was hurt by the ridicule of others._

Charlie had been called out the room, and he came back seemingly excited, with one of the hotel's employees following right behind him.

"They use Muggle techniques and make moving pictures of the common areas and the conference rooms. We can see it right here."

The resort employee carried a thin black box, "This is a modified laptop, let's look." He said powering up the machine. He pressed a few buttons, and in the screen, a multi display showing the recorded videos of different areas of the room. He pressed more buttons after being told where Miss Granger had sat.

The moving pictures showed the time printed in the top. "There she comes and sits. Who is that walking in her direction?" Meh asked examining the male approaching Hermione.

"That is a our Muggle guest, someone very important." Bill explained.

The next frames showed Lucius and Draco standing up, the Muggle guest bending to talk to her, and his body blocking her from the camera. When he straightened, Hermione no longer sat there, and when he turned towards the camera, it was not longer the same man; the man was an stranger carrying a food tray.

"Stop, can we see that again?" Everyone was baffled.

They saw the security file once again and also viewed other video streams taken from different cameras during the same time period; and all were the same, no Hermione and no Muggle guest.

The technician observed, "He is not employed here; there look, he does not wear the mandatory badge." The resort employee pointed at a frozen image. "Ah, and that tray, we don't have any thing that." He directed the viewers to check a concave tray, more a bowl than a tray with odd shaped handles.

" Can you stop it right there and enlarge the picture?" Lucius asked.

"Did you notice? His clothes are almost the same throughout but not quite, in here he has a pouch, and I am positive he didn't have one before." Draco observed when the picture was zoomed in.

"Can we see more of the room and also back a few seconds? I think Draco is right" Lucius asked the operator.

"Sure," he showed them several takes within the time frame right before and after. From what they could see, the man had disappeared amongst the attendees who stood up to to speak with Fenrir and his bride.

The man was nowhere to be found; he had just vanished without a transition, from one frame to the next without a trace; and indeed, the pouch he had in last seconds just materialized across his chest as he pulled away from the place where Hermione sat, it was rather strange.

They all looked at each other. "Either he is still here, or he disappeared in front of everyone's eyes, but it wasn't Apparation, because the rooms are warded against it. Hmm, then some here seem to be able to do just that." Draco commented, his voiced tinged with reproach.

"First, someone needs to go to the Muggle's room…" Lucius barked a few orders.

Charlie responded, "I already inquired and turns out the guest only came for the presentation and left, at least it was his office's response. His presentation was the first day, therefore the one here was someone else."

"And you expect to leave my daughter in a place like this?" Meh asked Lucius and Draco with incredulity and anger.

"And you, Ezquiel, are you willing to leave her here? She will never be safe, maybe when she comes to her full powers, but not now. We all need to decide on what is to be done if we are successful retrieving her. However, the current arrangements are neither safe or acceptable." He ascertained.

Ezquiel disappeared just as he had come. But before anyone could say anything, he reappeared at the place where Hermione was last seen; and in the next second, he was gone again to reappear in the last location shown in the resort's security recording.

Everyone kept track of his trajectory attempting to determine his objective. When he seemed finished, he crooked his finger and called Meh. Not wanting to use any type of more sophisticated communication concerned it would be intercepted, so hand signals were. He beckoned Lucius and Draco and made hand signs to the few left in the room, to include a couple of Aurors, to move and stand by the door.

Camellia approached sniffing the air and growled at Ezquiel, she broke in sneezes as she neared him. Ezquiel smiled and tried to pet her, but she recoiled and growled. She was part demon and was naturally prejudiced against Ezquiel. After all, he was a renowned enemy of her kind; she did however not hold it against Draco or Lucius, whose other form was nearly the same. This fact didn't escape anyone and all smiled at her selective dislikes; it might had been related to the treats on demand her sweeties were happy to give her.

Nevertheless, Ezquiel was firm and signed to the dog to come and sit by his side, and with the ears down, she grudgingly obeyed, apparently not too happy to comply. It was now clear that Ezquiel would also be her Master, thus a life with Meh sounded better all the time.

Ezquiel pointed at something, Meh observed and saw nothing. Draco and Lucius looked as well and both shrugged, they saw nothing as well.

Camellia looked in the direction, growled, and pop, pop, a shimmer surrounded her momentarily, and two extra heads popped. The sudden transformation into a three headed dog, caught Ezquiel by surprise; a fact registered in a small jerky motion. Draco noticed and smiled briefly, it was good to know the Angelus didn't know everything.

When Camellia walked toward the refreshment's table, they finally realized what Ezquiel wanted to show them when he pointed, a tray over the table; the same one carried by the man in the video; but now, it was empty and upside down.

The resort's coordinator whispered, "I was right, it is not one of ours."

When Camellia reached the table, she grabbed the tablecloth between her jaws, and pulled hard; the cloth and all the items on top of the table crashed on the floor, but the tray stayed, it didn't move at all.

With curious expressions they all looked at each other, and were further disconcerted once they peered under the table; while the space was empty as it usually is in a conference room, it was impossible to see across the narrow table width; their eyes saw an empty area seemingly without an end, just a floor that went on forever, no chairs on the other side, nothing, just a floor into the infinite.

Ezquiel beckoned Camellia with a soft click of his tongue, and she approached carefully, totally aware of her surroundings. Her hackles raised, and all three heads snarled viciously whilst she sniffed every inch of the way as her heads surveyed all around.

She declined the command to go under the table and instead proceeded to dig in the carpet right in front of the table where the tray sat. Her rapid and powerful digging swiftly revealed a colorful vortex.

Meanwhile Lucius had moved next the table and reached for the tray. On contact, an intense painful current ran along his arm, and he immediately withdrew his hand. He turned his face to see who was looking, and caught Ezquiel and Meh staring at him with disgust. Blatantly ignoring them, he retrieved his wand and whispered a spell hoping to levitate the object, but the tray stayed in place.

Without further observations, Meh bent to pick up Camellia and both vanished once he placed a foot inside the vortex uncovered by Camellia.

Everyone stood guard, each one of them a trained warrior; their bodies readied and stood in a fighting stance; they held their wands in front of them, ready to fight. Ezquiel crouched by the depression with a large sword in his hand, poised and ready to act.

It wasn't long before a terrible scream broke the expectant silence, and Meh stepped out the vortex, alone. He put a finger to his lips, and Ezquiel made a motion to go the same way, but Meh shook his head to stop him.

Draco decided to ignore Meh's command and quickly jumped attempting to dive under the table, reluctant to use the vortex. Alas, he was too slow for Ezquiel who tackled him down, just at the moment his face had gone under the table. Deaf to Draco's grunting protests, Ezquiel pulled his body away from the table, revealing Draco's face covered with green slime.

"Fool, that isn't the entrance. With all certainty there must a guardian just inside, and it would have torn you apart. The entrance is under the artifact over the table, but you need the key, or you need to have powers comparable Meh has, or even mine. If Meh is right, then, our only chance is Camellia. You see, the place is very small, a tight chamber inside one of the forbidden areas, and an extra body could break the protective membrane containing it. Which was precisely the reason to enter at alternate gate through the underworld, as Camellia did. Meh's nephew might had escape alive, our bride might not."

Ezquiel never had headaches, but he had developed one. Was there an end to these humans' impulsive decisions?

After a series of terrifying screams, Camellia emerged from the vortex location, pieces of an unknown origin hung from her mouths; she seemed a wild beast with matted hair, covered with dirt and assorted bits and pieces. Right behind her and holding on to her fur, Hermione followed; she was also dirty but otherwise unharmed. Meh ran towards her and before anyone could do anything, he tightly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, and in the blink of an eye, Hermione, Meh, and Camellia were gone. Ezquiel growled angrily and disappeared as well.

Draco and Lucius were left standing there, confused and not knowing what to do.

And once everyone else had left but Lucius and Draco, they looked at each other and realized that nobody remembered what happened, just like the day before.

**Tt**

Draco lay on his bed, his eyes were red, and apparently quite distressed. His body shook with sobs he didn't try to stop. He was experiencing deep grief at her loss, plagued with the conviction that Meh had taken her away forever.

Lucius paced the room, running his hands through his hair as he rambled and blamed himself for Hermione's abduction.

"Draco son, we must do something but I wouldn't even know where to start. I shouldn't have left Hermione for a second, we had promised. " He finally said. His heart tearing for his loss and at his son's pain.

"Father, I want to be with her, wherever she choses, all we have is nothing without her. Calling her or Camellia hasn't worked. I have been begging Ezquiel to bring us to her, to no avail."

"I believe we must go home. I will look through all the old folios in the library, and the scrolls stored in the safes. We cannot and must not give up. We need to remember everything that happened; and determine if we have anything we can use, anything." Lucius suggested.

Someone was knocking at the door; it was one of resort's employees.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have this for you," he said handling a leather satchel to him. "I have a message from Mr. Justin who left this bag for you, he said to tell you he had to go home with Miss Pansy, but to look inside. He said this belonged to someone impersonating him, and he placed a couple books for you."

At this he bowed and left.

Lucius flung the satchel onto a table and continued pacing.

Draco stopped crying and looked at the satchel oddly. "Father that was the bag the demon thing carried around with him, we should look inside."

When he opened the satchel, he pulled the book with the Angelus illustrations. One of the plates depicted a group of Angelus walking over clouds, and one held an odd shaped object. The group stopped their walk in midair, and the one carrying the object, placed in front of him into the empty air, and all disappeared as they stepped through a door shaped entrance created by the object.

Draco looked in the satchel again and pulled the object he had seen earlier when he was with Justin. Upon closer observation, they determined that it was the same shape than the one the Angelus held in the illustration. It was made of some sort of bone and the engravings depicted portals into skies covered with stars and undistinguishable flying creatures.

"Son, I believe we have a key to some sort of portal. Remember Ezquiel telling us he was a guardian to portals between layers, whatever that is. Now, why should a demon have one of the keys, it is a question begging an answer." Lucius was reanimated and ready to work.

"Don't despair son, I think this is our way to be with our witch, but first we must learn how it works, and why the demon had it. I know wrong when I see it." He should know, the master of subterfuge.

Ezquiel had just heard the last part of the conversation. Malediction, distracted with Hermione's abduction, he forgot to take back the compromising evidence. Lucky for him that he had decided to check on them after being alerted by the surge of hope the Malfoy had just experienced. What could be done?

Meanwhile, in a place far away, in another universe, a nation was gathering to celebrate the homecoming of their future ruler. Some time earlier, a regal female dressed in clouds and fine cloth, flew to the reception cove at the portal. She went to meet the long awaited grandchild and to finally hold her in her arms. The moment she touched her loved child, a blinding light traveled from her into the newly arrived princess. It suffused the newly arrived heiress with her great powers; and all around, her people happily celebrated and rejoiced, they all felt the wellbeing generated by their ruler's happiness. Pure delight flowed from everyone; from all but from the princess whose heart ached for those she had been forced to abandon, maybe forever, and she willed her tears away, and buried the sorrow felt for them and her original home.

A/N Stay tuned, I hope I have wet your appetites for the ending.


	17. Takes One to Know One-

We are arriving at the finishing line. So sorry, but my life is under attack, seriously, the latest was the collapse of a beloved old lady, and the emergency heart operation to implant a machine to make her have a good life. She is doing well, but frankly it took too much out of me. Thus far this year RL has been rough, my two dogs, had surgeries just to start the new year, both accidents, darn! Here we go. Thanks to all the lovely readers who took the time to read and a giant hug to all those who reviewed, it makes it all worthwhile. Here we go.

* * *

IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE- Part two of three.

It didn't take long for Hermione to figure out she was an infant as far as her elders were concerned. Until she didn't learn enough, her demands would not be heard. At least not while they harbored such strong prejudiced believes against her world, which had developed over the years, and worsened with the last attempts to abduct her.

She felt like a babe in the woods, even though, in a strange fashion, she felt as if she had come home and where she truly belonged. Nevertheless, she wasn't ready to stay here and abandon life, as she had known it. It would be a long time before she would be at ease in this fantastic, yet strange place. How could she to be a ruler in the future was a mystery since she was plainly not prepared.

To compound her problems, she had found out about her pregnancy, a fact that shocked her. And who was the father? She had no idea, however she imagined that Ezquiel was the father.

Ezquiel, that was a good one, how could she feel so much for him? She didn't even know the imposing being; he was part of the fairy tale world that didn't suppose to exist. Well, in truth she didn't suppose to exist. And now she might be carrying his child, wow, in one day she met him, had sex with him, and now she was pregnant, what a track record.

She couldn't understand why her mother acted as if she belonged here, it was all too much to digest.

She had tried to talk to her mother, who was far from supportive, "Hermione, I have been waiting for two decades to come back to my love, even when I thought I had imagined all this. I did love my husband, I cannot deny it, but it was something else, not what I feel for Meh. I will gladly give it all up to be with him, he is my life, and so are you, my dearest Hermione; you belong here."

"Those are your wishes, but I am not ready to give up anything, I love Draco and care for Lucius, they are also part of me. Besides I have my job, and as little as it is compared to this, I want to be there for a while longer. I want to finish what I started."

She argued looking around the oddity of her surroundings, starting by the way she was dressed. Her attire was made of a weightless web that changed colors with each step, and it soothed her skin, kept her warm, dry, or cool if that was required. The floors were covered with grass and soft moss, and the outdoors blended within the structure, actually there were no walls that you could see, but they were there.

She was never alone; always an army of beings flew or stood around her, or stood guard just steps away from her. Wild life seemed to be everywhere, and Camellia walked around like a queen but seemed a bit sad every now and then.

This land was something you couldn't even start to imagine, and although Hermione had been there for a day or two—she thought—the feeling of being inside a dream had never subsided.

The unconditional love she felt from so many was new to her, as was the idea of the power laid at her feet. She still had not used her wings, and preferred not to think about them, the entire concept was alien to her, and she refused to look in a mirror, afraid of the being she had become.

Not everyone had wings, there were other magical beings living in the fortress, some out of someone's nightmare, and others incomprehensible in their strangeness. Not as strange as her ability to understand all of them, could it be because only few used a spoken language, preferring to communicate with graphic representations straight into her brain?

She wasn't totally alone since one of the residents of the magnificent dwellings was her mother, albeit she had only seen her briefly. More than likely, she was busy loving Meh, a disgusting thought. She pursued her lips as if she had eaten sour fruit.

How could her mom swoon for Meh the tyrant? Their love was embarrassing, and they made no effort to hide it from anyone, the last image of them, was burnt in her eyelids.

She was still reeling at the event. She had asked where were their rooms and immediately had appeared in front of their bed… right in the middle of an embarrassingly graphic and rather, hmm, personal sexual encounter, just because they had not bothered to enclose their room in the protective mesh… what was with these people?

She had found the sight of her progenitor's clenching bum rather disturbing…she groaned in distress; wishing for brain bleach to carefully erase any trace of her parents' whatever. Had she screamed and Meh chuckled as he obscured their bed? She wanted to throw up.

She sat by the warm pool of crystalline waters, drinking out a mug like container, what she had labeled, 'Fae Margaritas,' at least they had the kick of one. They couldn't harm the baby, she had been told, fine by her, and she needed something after the earlier mishap.

She had earlier enjoyed playing with small crab like creatures, but they had not lifted her mood. She shouldn't be bored or upset, the library was gigantic; there were rooms with 'viewing' windows to different times and other realms; and the entire fortress was alive with preparation for the coming celebrations, but she wasn't in the mood.

Her eyes were closed, hoping to reach and send a message to Lucius and Draco, but nada, not a peep; maybe she was too far away. A tear ran down her cheek, and to her horror the tear was red on her finger. She gasped and started to stand up from the soft bench made out of moss and what appeared to be a cloud like material, which would appear whenever she tired and wanted to rest.

Arms wrapped around her protectively, and she fell into the embrace, it was perfect, she knew who it was before she looked. "How is my queen? I came as soon as I was able," he kissed her neck, and then her shoulders, while pressing his hard body closer to hers, and finally turned her around up into his lap and straddled her legs around his waist. He groaned at the contact, and she purred in satisfaction, wanting him.

Her breath faltered at his beauty, and he did the same. She had nearly completed her physical transformation, and he wasn't sure if he ever had seen another one like her. Although her grandmother's beauty was renowned in many realms, Hermione's body and face were wider, and the color of her eyes the same than her father's.

Her physical appearance wasn't what made his heart ache, it was the intensity of his emotions, since he remembered, he had never allowed himself to feel, it was easier that way; the life of a warrior doesn't have room for feelings and more for justice and logic. And now his heart burst with newly born sentiments, previously unknown to him; he could better understand those who were in a union, it changed you.

She wanted to tell him how unhappy she was, but his caresses muddled her mind, and she felt content and rather happy. In his eyes she saw the wonderment of a younger being, of one happy to be with her after a life of service and loneliness. He was renewed, and his life had changed because she was part of his future. She felt honored and glad he had chosen her, maybe that was what her mother felt?

When he moved hair away from her neck, so she made it more accessible, thinking he wanted to take her blood; but she assumed incorrectly, he, instead, buried his nose in the crook of her neck, to inhale her fragrance and his body trembled lightly.

"My love be with me, I waited a long time for you to come, and it is now when I understand the barrenness of my life. I used to pity those who loved, what a laugh, it makes me wonder if they probably pitied me." He whispered and he licked her ear, trying to stay away from blood taking. He didn't want to wait till the ceremony, as it was customary.

Ezquiel knew she felt trapped; but how about if she were to go back and found out he had been at fault by bringing the Demon? She might decline him deciding the entire debacle was his fault, maybe not but he had played a big role.

The problem was that it was not in his nature to lie and deceive, and since the day he had sensed and seen her, he knew that there was little he wouldn't do to be with her. He was responsible for opening an entrance to wreak chaos at the event she was planning in order to be the hero, and he would do it again. Ironic, she was an infant, and he was a mighty being, this was the way the Creator humbled him. He had made her for him and his human brethren.

He found himself in an impossible situation, not wanting to defy Meh and the Queen, but hating to see her sad, missing the realm where she grew up.

Meh wanted the Malfoy to give up their lives and come across; and they would be able to go back but never more than a few months at a time. And he was sure that neither was ready to give up their mortal lives, they had a good life, and in the spectrum of time, a human lifetime was but a short while in this realm, if she were not of such importance...

Ezquiel wasn't so sure she was safer here, in the midst of so many powerful beings while she was not yet ready. In her world his kind controlled the portals' access, but there were rogue Angelus. He had heard troublesome rumors about a couple of her suitors who had not given up; and he suspected one was powerful prince, son of a nasty king, old King Z'ñhe.

The king and other allies were involved in the attack when he sealed the union with Hermione and the Malfoy. If the prince were to take her, it would happen before the wedding. What to do? The Malfoy would not be in the ceremony, only the main consort, and he needed them present to be ready to fight.

Hermione touched his face, "What troubles you, all of a sudden you are far away."

His large clawed hand covered hers, the sharp talons not even grazing her skin, how it happened, she couldn't guess.

"I am just worried you are sad; and I cannot bear to see your unhappiness. After taking your blood, I am emphatic to your emotions, so you cannot tell me you are content. What do you wish for?" he asked earnestly.

"I want to make everyone happy, but all this is new to me. I am conflicted, one part of me wants to go back, but I am afraid of being abducted once again." She shook and her skin turned cold, Ezquiel was upset to sense her fear and suffering, and all he wanted was to tear her second cousin in small pieces; too bad he was protected by his family and in exile.

What he needed was to ask her what had happened while taken. Thus far, she hadn't told anyone.

"Yes, that was careless, I imagine Meh's nephew safeguarded the area and prepared for your abduction, he just didn't count in your furry demon. I can only imagine how scared you were," and he smiled encouraging her to confide in him

She was busy looking at him, and she observed his pointed teeth, esthetically perfect for him, she though and smirked at the idiosyncrasy.

"Ah, yes my fierce and traitorous Camellia, she is in love with my father, what a loyal friend. She is friendly with most everyone but it is superficial, in truth she has a limited number of people she truly likes. She has many loves, on is a friend of mine, Bill Weasley, he is werewolf, I guess they are kin," she laughed, and he joined. The laughter felt strange but it seemed to dispel many of his concerns.

"I guess I am not in that short list, am I? " He looked at her with a playful mien that surprised her.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure why, it must be the part you are an angel and she is, you know." Hermione answered and bit her lower lip.

"Yet, she loves Draco and Lucius," he challenged her, his lips twisted in mirth.

"Well, Camellia was friends with them at my office, Lucius is the king of enablers, and brought her special treats every time he came, in other words every day, or nearly so, " she laughed with him, "And Draco is a Lucius in training." They both agreed.

"So you are saying the way to her heart is through her belly. Well, do I have special treats for her," Ezquiel promised.

"Please not to many, or soon she will a round ball."

While they talked, Ezquiel caressed her body, her face, and soon she was sitting on his hard arousal. She kissed him first, while his arms tightened around her, and spread his wings to create privacy from the curious eyes all around them.

"Wait," she said when his hand moved up her tight.

At Malfoy Manor

Draco was in a dark funk, and everyone stayed out his way at the Ministry. He had been lying and making bogus excuses for Hermione for over a week, and still not signs of her. He was no longer wasting away, and that surprised him considering Hermione was gone; nevertheless his heart ached impossibly. He was getting ready for work, and the idea made him ill. His need for his Hermione consumed him, and he blamed his father and he for her loss.

If only they had not left her alone for even one second, they had promised it after all. He blamed Lucius for his racist attitude, and he was positive that Lucius had not changed. His theory was that Hermione was now above them and had to be treated with the proper respect.

Not him, he was acting as he should have since the start. He had cared for her since day one at Hogwarts, and he wasn't the only one, Greg still pined for her, she was without equal; and this was his comeuppance for not fighting harder for her.

Meanwhile, Lucius was at the library after an entire night of grueling research with the assistance of Mipsy and Axle, his knowledgeable house elves. After days of looking for clues, he had hit pay dirt and had reached a conclusion; the strange object was indeed a key. He held it on his hand, waiting to show it to Draco.

He found the confirmation at the mothballed section of the Manor. Those wings were closed to everyone due to the poor state of the antiquated small rooms, and the fact that many of the rooms were haunted by fairly dangerous entities brought across by badly performed rituals. While all was true, many of the rooms still contained magical treasures, and he occasionally went in a treasure hunt, properly armed, and protected.

He had many forbidden magical objects squirreled away in heavily warded spaces to include his Dark Eater attire, and even he was wary of entering several areas, heavily polluted with dark remnants of events best forgotten. However, it was in one of those where rooms he found the tapestry; one of the older house elves remembered it.

The tapestry was lovely, a work of art, but a bit disturbing, depicting a rather bloody and gruesome scene. Until now, everyone who had seen it, had wondered about the beings in the story told in the embroidery; but no more, he recognized them, several could have Ezquiel's twins. As to the story, it was still a mystery, it was eerie and a bit foreboding.

It actually animated when you stood right in front of it, it was about a portal into a nightmarish underworld, full of nasty beings, just like the one at the conference and the Angelus Veela fought to the earnest to keep them inside. What had called his attention was the clear picture of one of winged warriors, who took an object out a pouch and placed it in a box above a large door. The door was the entrance into a dark place, and behind the door many demons stood behind and pushed.

A closer look confirmed his theory, the object was an exact replica to one he had found in the briefcase and held in his hand; he no longer had doubts, it was a key into a portal. He rubbed his hands with anticipation; it was time for Ezquiel or Meh to answer a few questions.

He stood up to tell Draco, when he felt warm lips close around his…"Hermione," he groaned. _Gods you smell sweet my love, I miss you so…_and with that thought, he collapsed in his chair overcome by the feeling of her mouth around his throbbing arousal. _Gods never stop… this feels so right_; and tears of joy ran down his cheeks. He could still feel her, there was hope left.

In his room, Draco had to lean on the wall before his legs went from under him, he whispered her name and gave in to the moment, his mouth broke into a giant grin while he moaned her name.

Hermione and Ezquiel.

During his long lifetime sex had not played a significant role. His brethren were all rather asexual, until they met their intended. It was the same for both males and females of his kind. Otherwise waiting for fulfillment of a basic need would have destroyed each one of then. He did however hold the vast knowledge and inborn ability to be whatever his bride wanted. Albeit he had vowed to always wait for his bride's pleasure, the feeling of her lips around his aroused sex rendered him unable to think.

He had read about humans using the mouths to give and receive pleasure, but words couldn't describe the pressure of her warm mouth around his hard sex, her tongue licking him, her hands all over his sex and buttocks. He cried his pleasure wanting more.

Words couldn't describe how he felt and just surrendered to the sensual pleasure; while Hermione was more than aroused at seeing him screaming for her, and at the feeling of power over Ezquiel, but nothing wasn't as good as the pleasure and joy she was experiencing herself, tasting him, knowing it was her who caused such emotions. Seeing his face contorted with pleasure had her at the brink of coming herself.

In a short while she was no longer sure whom she was with, albeit she was nearly certain that Draco and Lucius were there as well, but how?

Ezquiel also sensed the other two's present, albeit he was too far-gone to take advantage of the moment and maybe open a portal since they were so near during the union. Her fingers, lips and tongue and mouth working at tandem made him writhe and push closer to her, making love to her mouth.

"I love you, forever," he said as currents of pure ecstasy flooded his entire body, all while his hands caressed her head and shoulders, and creatures ran out of hair afraid of being crushed by the giant hands.

Neither paid notice to the shinny eyes of the crab that safely hid inside Hermione's hair inside an air pocket. Although he had been witnessing the erotic encounter and deriving the benefits of their combined energies, he wished that the cock in her mouth was his. _She was made to be his queen, fuck the alliances_. He fumed.

If he were a lesser being, he could have someone sell this memory to the 'right buyers' from their vast universe. Such memory would bring much forbidden pleasure, and many would pay fortunes to own such an item.

Perhaps his silence would still get him Hermione; her elders would not want their future ruler's pleasure to be used by others. Perhaps his impulsive risk might have paid for him; or perhaps he would take her afterwards, with the added power he had gained during their encounter, he felt invincible.

Unexpected News and Gifts-

She sat in his lap once again, leaning on his shoulder while he kissed her face and caressed her body making her want more, but Ezquiel was distracted, "Come here girl, come," Ezquiel called Camellia who came in smelling the air. She growled and Ezquiel laughed, as he threw her a piece of something.

Camellia didn't eat it, but instead sat by Hermione growling and snarling softly, "I guess I cannot bribe her, and this is the best I can do. It is rare and will taste of whatever you wish. We always carry it, in case we need to subdue monsters and hungry beasts."

Camellia looked at him coldly, as if he were unworthy, and then kept her eyes on Hermione. He laughed with joy at the willful and fierce beast, "You are too pretty, like your master."

"I have a question," Hermione ignore the remark, and looking at his large hand on her stomach added, "Whose baby? And can you tell me if it is a male or a female?"

He looked into her eyes with intense emotions never experienced before, his voice full of wonderment, "Baby? No, my love, the word is babies; you see there are two babies growing here." He caressed her belly over her hand and sighed.

"Such a birth is nearly unheard of, but your mother is human. As to the sex, no idea, since I am the father of at least one. I'll explain, until you birth them, there will not be much information available. The reason being that our babies form an impenetrable cocoon around them; we were told it is for their safety. Even more so if you were carrying a female since many would want her." He looked at her to make sure she understood.

"And since nobody has been able to see other than two life forces, it means there is a cocoon around their home; thus at least one must be mine, if not both."

He kissed her with great tenderness and continued. "Their arrival is much expected by all my brethren, my queen. You have done me a great honor, and I feel happy because of you and now this precious gift, I had never felt such pure joy during my adult life." His voice filled her mind with images of many like him, all down on one knee paying her homage.

"If I make you so happy, why not help me go back? I am not ready to be here, and I think there is no more danger." She begged, heedless of the possible threats waiting for her. Feeling Draco and Lucius earlier had made her rather homesick.

Inside her bag, where the crab had sought refuge after having to move several time during the frenzied encounter, the morphed being's happiness diminished, he was afraid.

If she were with Ezquiel's child he needed to take her now, it couldn't be delayed; otherwise the unborn children would harm him. Indeed, they would need to be neutralized until they were born. Their infants were warriors at birth, and known to kill those deemed dangerous to either themselves or their mother starting early during the pregnancy. However, the embryos were only a few days old, it had to be safe… he hoped.

His allies were in place, waiting for him to make a move. He should take the Angelus out first, considering that he would only be out for minutes while regeneration took place.

At Malfoy Manor Draco and Lucius, met at the breakfast table, both looked at each other questioning, and their smiles confirmed their earlier experience. Lucius placed the object found inside Justin's satchel on the table and placed his hand next to it; but Draco ignored it.

"Father, you can stay here if you wish, I'll understand. As for me, I just want to be with her, and I will follow her where she is at," Draco notified him, when a terrible foreboding seized his entire being,

"Hermione," he exclaimed and heard his father saying the same… It all happened fast, he could see inside a lighted amphitheater, where Hermione stood. She was screaming, calling for help while Ezquiel lay in a pool of blood. The vision continued; instead of help, several males covered with dark cloaks and masks appeared out thin air inside a glass bubble around the group. She fought them hard but someone else just materialized next to her and touched her neck with a thin tube. Her eyes closed and arms lifted her, to take her away.

On the floor, next to Ezquiel lay a furry creature, also bleeding. "Camellia," both cried in anguish, powerless to change anything. Seconds later, flying beings were filled the room, coming from from all angles…but the enclosure held.

And one minute they were in Malfoy Manor unable to help, and the next they stood in the place where they had seen Hermione, except she wasn't screaming, only sitting on Ezquiel's lap whilst Camellia barked loudly at Hermione's glowing stomach.

A/N- Just one more chapter to go, and then one more for the Epilogue will be written. Next, I will complete Right Mate that has about 2 more chapters to go, and will work more in Malfoy and Mates. Thanks to the ones still following the story, hugs to everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, we are approaching the end. **

**Safety is an overrated word.**

The scene didn't fool either Draco or Lucius, thus both jumped, and one stood behind the other, with their wands ready to fight, and already transforming into Angelus. They knew without a doubt that what they had seen minutes before was about to happen.

Camellia in clue jumped to paw Hermione's pocket, and it all happen in less than a second. Ezquiel caught of guard felt the union with the other two, though it might have been just too little and too late.

At the same instance, Draco jumped and in flight grabbed Camellia at the same time a powerful flash of light left out Hermione's pocket, burning a deep groove in Camellia's tick fur and barely missing her belly.

Ezquiel realized that whatever had attacked Camellia was still inside Hermione's clothes, next to her stomach, and unwisely bent to search when a second flash hit him right in the middle of his chest. Hermione, horrified, had little time to react and could only watch.

All turned into chaos when out the thin air several figures dressed in masks and robes materialized; it was Lucius, already in full form, who flew down and took Hermione away from them. By this time the room was filling, and flashes of lights were directed towards the intruders but their air bubble protecting them, held.

Draco fired with one hand, and with the other held Camellia, who was mostly stunted and barely bleeding. Thru his peripheral vision he saw Camellia's three heads turned on the same direction. He followed the three pairs of eyes, and saw two things, flashes were being fired from inside Hermione's robe, and her stomach was glowing substantially.

_Father, there is a force inside what seems a pocket on Hermione's robe,_ and showed him a mental picture while flying towards the unbreakable bubble, and Camellia jumped, aiming to be to the right of area where the flashes originated.

Unfortunately, another flash zinged her, and she went down. Her body remained on the ground, listless, and bleeding.

Lucius was having a hard time fighting and holding Hermione at the same time, when two of the masked beings left their container and flew in his direction. Every one of fortress fighters was reluctant to intervene once they figured the intruder was hiding inside their future ruler's clothes, and next to where the children should be; therefore, nobody wanted to risk injuring the babies.

Without Ezquiel's power it all seemed hopeless until Draco's warning to Lucius. Lucius, who held Hermione in front him, could only guess the location of the intruder, and he decided the most he could lose would be his hand, so be it, rather a hand than his beloved witch.

He smiled wryly at the situation, because he would have to use his somewhat puny wand, compared to the magic being displayed. What he didn't know was his magic had increased in leaps and bounds as one of the consorts of the future queen, but he would later find out.

Hoping for the best, he directed his wand and issued a levitating spell modified to only "Levitate Vestem," and Hermione's clothes floated in the air, leaving her naked. The view of her naked body stopped more than one fighter.

Hermione was frustrated unable to fight, what seemed to be a virtual rope around her, immobilized her since the first attack, and what it seemed a virtual gag, had made her speechless, and had done something to her brain. This was powerful magic, and she was thinking she still needed to learn a lot.

It appeared as if she was to be taken again, and the sight of Ezquiel bleeding and, what she believed, dead, was breaking her heart.

Lucius' spell not only send the intruder floating up in the air, but her naked body was in an open display, and all those around could see a strong pulsating glow around her stomach, as if the embryos were trying but they were still too young. This and the distraction helped the local fighters win the scrimmage after the fortress warriors caught her garments in a web, and a body became visible inside the net. The fighters inside the bubble vanished as they came, except for the two who had tried to abduct Hermione.

A tragedy had been averted; and only Camellia and Ezquiel had been hurt badly, though there were a few warriors also injured. Lucius flew down, amazed of the feeling of flying and wondering if he could fly a little more, but decided against it.

Hermione kneeled on the floor holding Ezquiel's head, crying, and sobbing. Draco held Camellia whose side had been burned badly, and he cried for the valiant pooch, and for the needless death of Ezquiel.

The entire incident had lasted but a few minutes, and Meh who had been busy with his bride, had just popped in the chambers. As for the queen who was across the realms, arrived at the scene around the same time.

Her face was angry at the scene in front of her, she couldn't believe what had happened; they obviously had traitors inside, but not for long. Her angry magic generated gale winds inside the place, which were dissolved by whatever magic was in place.

Both father and mother ran to check on Hermione, still sitting on the ground, inconsolable in her grief. Lucius and Draco stood by her, not knowing what to do.

The queen looked at her grandchild and at the same instance a thick cloak covered Hermione's body. Meh ran to her side and tried to lift her in his arms, but she pushed him away, "Get away you tyrant, see how safe I am here, see Ezquiel lying in his blood.'

A soft voice filled her head, _Child he is not dead, he cannot die, his body has suffered great damage, but within a cycle he will be well. Let us take him into one of the life chambers._

Draco was in awe at the beings in the room, they reminded him of fairy tales he was read when he was little, as for Lucius, his mind was already spinning in fast revolutions, what a place this was, and he needed to bid his…_Stop it Lucius_, it was Meh, _quit making plans, we still have not decided about you._

Draco asked about Camellia who was in great pain, and her eyes were dulling, "How about her? She is not dead, do something." His voice full of anger, he was upset at their apparent lack of care for the good dog.

Hermione had not yet realized how hurt Camellia was, and at the sight of her dog so injured, her anger rose.

"See even my sweet Camellia has to pay for being in this so safe place." At her words, Camellia barked in agreement her tail beating furiously.

Meh shrugged his shoulders, barely lifted his hand, and Camellia stood up, healed as if was never injured before.

Meh smiled satisfied and called her, but she turned and jumped on Draco and licked his face. Then she ran to Lucius, now in his normal form. and picked her up as soon as she was by his side. He smiled from ear to ear and let her lick his mouth, while he peppered her with kisses and "how is my sweet girl, you missed daddy, yes you did. Do you miss Perdu's chicken in wine sauce, are you going home with your daddy?"

The dark wizard seemed to be obvious at his display of affection with the small pooch, so happy to see her he was. Hermione still couldn't believe how Lucius behaved with her darling girl.

"That does it, I am not staying here, and even Camellia agrees, I demand to be sent back as soon as Ezquiel recuperates" Hermione demanded.

"Child, I am not sure if you realize the humans are here because you must have willed them. If you learn a little more you could take yourself back, " The queen cunningly interjected. but Hermione was up in her game.

"No I will not learn, and I didn't bring them, someone else did, why it might had even been your." She held Ezquiel's head tighter against her chest.

Her stomach pulsated, and even the queen took notice.

"You might be right that you didn't bring them, but you are wrong thinking I would have allowed those monsters harm you to trick you. I think your children are responsible. Though your children's powers are limited at this time, combined with yours they brought help along. Lucius can you tells us what happened?" The mighty queen looked at Lucius.

Lucius was speechless at being spoken by such being, he was reverent, and more than a little afraid. Being class conscious and nearly naked, for once in his life he was tongue tied, a fact no escaping neither Draco or Hermione who looked at each other conspiratorially.

Tried as he may, he couldn't say a word, a fact that would the subject of jokes and even a few songs in the future, and one that would never failed to annoy him. That it stayed in the folklore many had a hand on it. After all, he would become the consort of the beloved queen of many realms, but he would never been known for his good disposition or good temper, and would be regarded as the most unreachable of all three consorts, and foremost the haughtiest and best dressed of all. The only reason he would always be welcome and tolerated was his innate talent to make the realms richer to the point they became the wealthiest of all, if not the most powerful.

Unfortunately it was his bad disposition and attitude the main reason behind his fame. He didn't think it as fame when plays of the scene would be re-played on their stages for centuries to come, all much to the chagrin of one Lucius Malfoy. Lucius who would never recognize he was hailed as the real hero of the day, all three consorts were but he had rescued their queen and made her rescue possible. The tragedy was that he wanted to be the only hero, along with Camellia who would always be his favorite; and the play sounded to him that he was belittled every time.

"My queen," Draco intervened with a big smile on his face, "Since my father seems to have lost his speech, I will answer your question."

And he proceeded to tell her how they had seen the vision, and next minute there were there, but seconds before it all happened.

"As I thought, the children made you wish to be defending her and sent you a flash in time. Angelus are not restricted by the veil of time in many instances, while they cannot stop events from taking place once they started, what they can do is prior to the fated event taking place, they can try to bring help from those linked of the event and who have ties to them. I would say one of the embryos is a Malfoy since at the womb they only call on their parents.

"Embryos?" Lucius voice was back, "as in more than one, parents, I?" His eyes looked dreamy.

"Yes, that is correct, now you know why she must remain in a safe place."

"And that is why she must be with us," Draco retorted, at the same time that Hermione was saying, "and that is why I must be with them."

The queen raised her hand, " This is not the time nor the place to discuss this matter. Ezquiel her consort," she made an emphasis in consort needs attention, so let's adjourn to the healing cells, while the two of them, " she pointed her finger to those she deemed as inferior beings," are taken to their private chambers to clean up. And Camellia my sweet doll, come with me my child."

The hairy child in question was conflicted, the queen was mighty, yet Lucius held the key to better vittles, the choice was clear, and she hid her face in the crook of Lucius arm.

Even Meh had to hold his smile, the queen not missing a step disappeared taking Ezquiel and Hermione with her.

At the same time Draco and Lucius reappeared in a small meadow surrounded by walls, there were two platforms with what appear blankets of some sort, and two sexless beings unclad, waiting for them next to a small pond of thermal waters. Both looked at each other, "I guess this is bringing the outdoors in, and look, " he pointed at a wall with what appeared to be colored glass where the scene changed every so often, showing live projections of strange words. Faint music could be heard and subtle fragrances permeated the air.

They walked to the pond, on moss soft to the touch. The pond had had steps in and sitting all the way around. The water bubbled gently, massaging the sore muscles, and it was, for each of them the perfect temperature. The attendants brought them a glass of Fae Margaritas, and they looked at each other again and chuckled. Camellia walked to the first step, where the water came to her chest, and she rested her head over something and fell asleep.

"Even Camellia gets spoiled, after this our home is a hovel." Draco commented.

Lucius didn't answer; he was ruminating, mostly thinking of Hermione and the baby, and how much he wanted her. Now with the immediate danger behind them he wanted her body in his arms, how to do it?

Draco was feeling much of the same, the earlier incident when Ezquiel and Hermione were together made him want her even more. He didn't trust these beings, he felt like a garden fairy compared to them, maybe less, and that wasn't a good feeling. He liked this place, but not what was going on.

The magic and powers of Hermione's kin were hard to imagine, much less to accept; hence, for now, he wanted to go home and take her back with them.

They were still in the pond when Hermione appeared at the entrance of the pond. She wasn't alone; a small army of tall males and females came along with them. They were different beings, their coloring very dark, and their hairs all colors imaginable. But beautiful they were not, and Draco thought he wouldn't want to meet any of them alone. He would guess they were demons of sorts. But he couldn't be more wrong, they all wore glamour to darken their skin, to hide easier, and wore masks that would allow them to hear anyone that wasn't any of their wards, or could hear and see if the situation deteriorated, Hermione explained to them in a hushed voice.

"I have missed you all very much. I want to go home but my grandmother invented the word stubborn" She said as she dropped her dress.

Both Malfoy weary of the guards were semi-transformed which made Hermione giggle.

"No need to protect me from anyone, but maybe you need protection from me." She batted her eyelashes, being silly.

Draco stood up and picked her up like a feather and sat her on his lap straddling him. "You need protection from me, and if you don't believe me now, you might later. I am very, very hungry for you." And he pushed his arousal against her, as his lips came down on hers. Lucius found out he could kneel to the right height in a cushioned surface while still half dipped in the water. While Draco caressed her front, Lucius kissed her back with his lips and tongue.

At the life chamber attendants had set a tent around Ezquiel, and once closed it filled with colored vapor. It was expected he would take a couple days to recuperate, although none of their healers had experience with Angelus.

When Hermione sat on Draco's lap, and his cock made contact with her hot sex, Ezquiel's eyes fluttered, and his lips turned up slightly on a smile. He had joined their reunion, unknown to his hosts, the intense union with their mate, would accelerate his recovery; thus he joined them with his mind, it was one of the good things of the consorts joining their minds and he could participate even in his state. He would be ready for the ceremony in a couple of days, and he hoped the human Angelus would be part of it.

A little more and the Epilogue, all next time; I think you will like the ending. I really must end otherwise it would be way too outside of HP world. Thanks to all of those who have stayed for the ride. Hugs to all.


	19. Love Heals - Proposals

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story, are the IP of Ms. J Rawlings. The story line and character development are mine.

I divided the last chapter into two parts. Expect the next one this weekend. After I publish the Epilogue, look for the ending of Right Mate. I have edited to chapter 14 or so.

I think you will like the end, I do.

* * *

**Love heals all wounds**-

Hermione was surprised when Draco changed to a fierce Angelus in front of her eyes, and when she turned around, Lucius had also transformed. So she assumed when she was with them, they felt the need to protect her, but it was more complex than that, for the three to be able to tolerate each other, the Angelus form was the only possibility.

Draco pulled her in his arms, and Lucius kissed her hair and caressed her bottom while Draco kissed her lips. Hermione felt Lucius lips on her mouth, or was it Ezquiel's. It was the three of them, one fading into the other one. She was not only kissing Draco but also Lucius and Ezquiel. Ezquiel smiled lazily, and her heart soared with joy at feeling his presence.

"My love, my love, my witch," Lucius murmured in her ear. He couldn't remember feeling this much with Narcissa, never, ever. This was all new to him.

Her skin was ever so soft and so sweet. He could smell her blood beckoning to him. His body hard with arousal, and the smell of hers controlled his reaction. He wanted to be inside her, to feel her desire around him, to hear her love sounds, to thrust into her feeling his climax upon him while she surrendered to hers, and to drink her; he couldn't wait.

Draco could see her pulse calling and licked her neck forcefully, but not for long, his teeth sank into her neck and all groaned at the same time. The taste of her blood surged and made their need for her the only thing they ever wanted.

He wished their clothes away, and from there on, he couldn't remember well. All he remembered was the continuous love making, a pleasure chain, feasting on his beloved every second, her lips on his body; his lips on her; the moist sheath around him, oh Gods, the pleasure. Her lips around his hard cock making him lose his mind. When her teeth sank into his neck, the three Angelus cried from the intense pleasure and from being inside her mind experiencing the intimate act.

Meanwhile Ezquiel's injuries healed at a speed never seen before at the healing chambers, they could see his body was in the throes of passion, and some wished it could be them instead. Everyone in the surrounding areas felt the wellbeing of their union, as it would happen for the times that would come.

This renaissance was more than welcome. Since the Queen was alone for so long, territories had been lost, enemies had won power, and some of their realms had suffered total devastation. The love act meant renewal for them, and with a mated new future queen, their entire realm reaped the benefits of the union in different ways. Though the beings in the vicinity had the bigger gain of it all.

The queen thought of her gone husband and remembered how he had wanted to find another for their union, and how she had rejected his recommendation. She had loved him so much that sharing her body with another hadn't seemed right. At this late time, however, she understood his wisdom in wishing for at least one other in their union. Furthermore, she was sad and aware of how her stubbornness had extracted such a high cost from her people.

It was true; she had been at fault, because she had known that queens could only marry once; whether or not was to multiple partners or only to one; and the weight of her mistakes weighted heavily upon her shoulders. She was tired and wanted to go to the far shores, to the beginning and the end of the realms, to be with the Creator and her beloved, and there wasn't a way back; as it should be.

The new queen had to be prepared and ready, but she wouldn't stay. What could be done? She consulted the old books, and flash-visited many elders in different realms at the same time, and, finally, she had a proposal.

In the room Hermione and her mates were in bed, both Malfoy held on to her, both touching her belly.

"I cannot believe there is a little Malfoy here," Draco said lovingly, "a little Draco." He smiled joyfully, and somehow he knew it.

Lucius surprised them by not claiming the child; "I cannot wait to hold my grandchild, a royal grandchild, my grandson or granddaughter from a royal house." His smile was one of wonderment and infinite happiness, a most unexpected response.

"Father, are your royalty obsessed, I saw how you were tongue tied out there." Draco laughed along with Hermione.

Lucius frowned, "I didn't do such thing, I was merely collecting my thoughts. And I have a question, I didn't know you also liked, you know, blood?" He still had problems with his wanting her blood and wasn't too sure if he liked Hermione doing some of the same. He had some scruples after all. He waited for her answer with some apprehension.

"I guess you have not really noticed my teeth?" She smiled, and they could see all her teeth seemed a little different, and her canines were definitely quite sharp.

"Yes," she answered, it is part of love making, or sealing unions, it is instinctive and increases our bond. Your taste is spicier and little bitter in the end," She directed her statement to Lucius, "It made me kind of drunk, maybe a touch of darkness and forbidden things." Lucius raised his eyebrow.

"And you," she told Draco nipping his ear, "You are a fine vintage, robust and heady flavor, hmm, cannot decide which is my favorite. Strange I don't find it revolting, I mean sampling your bloods." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned to kiss Draco when the voice of the queen boomed in the room.

"Meet at aquarium as soon as you can get there, the four of you, bring my girl."

The girl just disappeared from their side, and they heard the cooing sounds of the queen. "I think Camellia is spoiled beyond our control, Queen Camellia here she comes." Hermione laughed.

"She will be happier when Perdu cooks for her." Lucius stated as a matter of fact, he knew it, and they did as well.

"I guess we need to go to our audience. Princess you won't stay without us, will you?" Draco held her tight, and his body trembled slightly. "I cannot live without you. The days you were gone were dark, and I wanted to die without you." He kissed her hair. Lucius was quiet, but his eyes were heavy with worry.

"You must go with us, our lives without you have no meaning. I need to talk to Ezquiel alone, I can force him to help us. I was able to bring something with me when we came. I had on my hand at the time. I hope it will help." Lucius hoped not to have to use the trump card; he liked Ezquiel and knew it wouldn't do to anger him.

Hermione's eyes were bright with resolution, "I won't, and I am not staying. It is too sudden, while I feel compelled by the love of all the ones who count on me, I am too young and not ready to be here. As powerful as everyone is here, things can go wrong, and we have already seen it. Even my father couldn't cross the portals when he let my mother leave, and he had to wait until the prescribed time had passed. Let's hear what is offered. Let's go. Hold on to me."

They arrived to a place underwater, for the look of things. They were encased in a in an impervious membrane surrounding a big area furnished with lavish furniture. In the room they saw the queen, Meh, Hermione's mom, and several guard. The later stood in every nook and cranny, because as long as the traitor/traitors weren't found, security was in high alert.

The guards were nightmare inspiring, their dark skins, and hard eyes told you they were merciless, and whatever they were ordered to do, it would be done. However they all knelt on one knee as Hermione walked by them, and each one of them looked at her with absolute loyalty and reverence. A gesture not lost in any of the consorts, who well knew that if any of them tried to harm her, they would pay with their lives.

**Proposals and Decisions**

After arguing for what seemed days, they were at an impasse, and even after Ezquiel arrived, nothing was resolved.

"Child, my beloved princess, you are too much like me, and I guess it is what it takes to govern our large holdings. So please hear me, because I have a proposal." The queen sighed.

They all looked at each other and agreed to listen. Camellia sat on pillows made of clouds, and the queen brushed her hair with an odd looking comb that seemed to please the pampered pooch.

"My proposal will be difficult to understand but it is doable, and I swear I am not seeking to fool any of you, it would not do, come here love." She called Hermione by her side, and she came promptly and laid her head on her grandmother's lap. The queen stopped combing Camellia who was fast sleep, and instead placed her hand over Hermione's stomach.

She smiled at feeling the life force inside her grandchild, it was a strong … She paused and corrected her thoughts; she felt two strong lives and couldn't wait to see them. She hoped for at least one girl, this way the next queen would be assured. Meh was her favorite son, the most loyal, and the one who took the longest to commit to one partner, to the point she had lost hope.

"Listen carefully, after the festivities, the three of you," she pointed at Hermione and the Malfoy.

"You will go back through one of the time portals, being that my new son Ezquiel controls it. I see your face child, listen first. " She caressed Hermione's face.

"Don't fret, what you know about time is wrong, or somewhat wrong, everyone can use time portals once in centuries, and every time you must wait longer before using them; and never for less than one full sunrise and sunset during those centuries. The problem is that if you don't come back when the time is up, and you fight the return, the portal will change you and hold you prisoner. The results are never pleasant, and they represent death almost every time and for all those involved."

She paused seeing Meh's face, he remembered his father was trapped in one and the entire realm had collapsed. He attempted to rescue one of his brother's before he turned into a tyrant and an agent of darkness, but something went wrong. Of course, this time they would bring them back before anything like that could occur, but it wasn't without risks, especially because of the babies, who would be suspended in a paradox orb.

"So, there is no reason to worry, because if you agree to this, you will return in time, you must for your babies' sake because they will cease to be."

Once they listened and understood the plan they were amazed. They would enter one of the portals only open to Angelus and her species. Their travel would last 23 hours and 55 seconds, not quite a day of their actual lives. They would be back in less of a day of the local time. Though they would come thru a different portal, not older but much wiser.

They would go back to their world right before they had bonded, and she wouldn't be pregnant, since she could only exist in one time zone at the time, it was a paradox. If she were gone for less than a sunrise, nothing would change except in knowledge, they would live as agreed 20 years their time, more than that couldn't be granted, at the end they would come back through an accidental opening of a door.

Once back, the two time lines would merge. Afterwards, in the time continuum they could go back for some months at a time, to the life they had created if they wished, later on, they would create memories of their children, but never for longer than less than a day at a time. As far as bonding, in that life they would not need to do a blood bond, and the Malfoy's Veela would remain dormant. However, the link would exist, not everything could be changed.

In the time in earth, Hermione couldn't be pregnant but that was the price. And of course, they would be guarded the entire time; they had learned hard lessons with the Queen's husband.

No, Draco didn't like it, "Father, I don't like it, what if this a Fae trick just to get rid of you and I. Think, if we go through the portal and Hermione is kept here, we would be powerless to stop them."

Lucius agreed with his son and looked worried.

* * *

A/N Next the last part to conclude the story, and later a short epilogue.


	20. Conclusion

**Dear readers across the web, we come to the end of our adventure. I enjoyed the ride as well. My sincere thanks to those who hanged out through the thick and thin. It was fun. Love and Hugs to all. Glorioux**

**Continuation-**

"No, I wish I could say we trust you, but we don't, and we want to explore other alternatives." Lucius interjected; he was with Draco, twenty years might seem like a long time, but one day her kin might decide they had enough fun and games and would bring her back without them. His fear wasn't that she wouldn't go with them, but to lose her later; equally devastating with their prolonged lifetime.

Ezquiel spoke of another solution. "Until the time the spies are found, we, the four of us, could all be better in my world next to the beginning of the realms, next to the Creator, where it is always ending and beginning again. In there you could visit your earth often enough that nobody would notice you didn't live there any longer. Maybe you could say that you had a job far away?"

Ezquiel feared for her safety in her reality, he feared for her every second he wasn't with her. The last experience had erased his confidence, and he knew it was wrong because he needed to have faith. His love for her was a wonderful and terrible experience because the idea of losing her filled him with despair.

Draco was pacing, he remembered when he thought dying was a good thing, "No, I don't like it, many died during the war, and life went on. Father, Hermione my love, what do we have there?"

His voice was plaintive, "A job and property, and a handful of friends, and what is that? Terrible things happened to many of us, and I for one would welcome the chance to start over again, away from all the mistakes we made, losing that heavy baggage and the stigma we carry. Maybe Ezquiel is right, until she gives birth we need to stay in a place where she can be protected by us. And later we can travel back and forth, as Ezquiel proposes, people go for vacations longer than one year. Our house elves, and other faithful employees could come to be with us." Draco proposed, and Hermione furrowed her brows.

Lucius was already thinking big, "I might like that idea. I just have a few questions. If I am to be a consort, will I be granted greater magical power? Will my people respect me, and will we be crowned, I meant would we get circlets as well? And do we rule over some realms, or do we have special duties? When we visit back, can we tell our friends who we are? Just a hint, mind you… And if we have a daughter, will she be the next queen? Imagine a Malfoy becoming a veritable empress—"

Meh looked at his future son-in-law with absolute amazement, Lucius had been born to be a king, a ruler, but what a scary proposition. He was as arrogant as his father had been, if not more. He was devious and cunning, which were not necessarily bad qualities; actually respected between his people. And even though Ezquiel was more powerful, Lucius was a true force and would protect his queen and their children with ruthlessness. He liked him, but he needed a bit of restrain. It was a good thing he was to be bonded to a fair and smart monarch; otherwise many should fear his rise to power.

Draco and Hermione were looking at him with incredulity, and with a trace of a smile.

"Sorry to disagree with all my consorts, but I want my grandmother's plan. It appeals to me, mostly…However, I go with my children. If we dislike it, or something goes wrong we will come back. So I understand from all this talk that Lucius and Draco are to be my consorts as well?"

"They are, providing you accept either Ezquiel's plan or my own, without your changes." Her face was set and determined. "You will not go back to the place you came from with the babies, it would be unthinkable, as it is, it is dangerous. And you, young female, are too stubborn to see the importance of it all." The queen's hair flew around just like Meh's and Hermione's, she was losing her temper, and the hair announced it.

She wasn't done, "What if something were to happen and the babies would be injured, or even worse you would be harmed. You could also go back after the children are born, and arrive a day or two before you departed, and keep going back for some periods of time." The Queen offered again.

Hermione finally exhausted gave way. After the union, the three of them, along with Camellia and the house elves, particularly Perdu, would go with Ezquiel. His land was called Eden after some old event.

Lucius started to assume a royal bearing, and at the ceremony, three days later, he was already deep in his new role, much to Draco and Hermione's enjoyment.

"Father, there is no reason for all of your preening, our magic is laughable compared to anyone here." Draco observed.

"True, for now, however that will all change when the bond is blessed by the people. I cannot wait to see certain dogs and be able to laugh right in from their lupine faces." Lucius smiled, while naughtily thinking of Greyback and Narcissa's reaction with infinite satisfaction.

"Father, I disapprove of your comportment with my mother. She is not a dog." Draco started arguing, and Lucius answered with a loud howl. And to Draco's chagrin, Camellia joined him with great gusto running around howling for all she was worth. Draco had the feeling Camellia knew exactly what his father was doing, and a certainty downed upon him, his father would become insufferable, a nightmare on its very own.

Hermione had put her hand over her mouth, trying to cover the giggles that bubbled inside.

He heard Ezquiel chuckling mentally thru a private channel, "Draco let him have his fun; there are always Lucius amongst royal consorts, the good thing about them is that they take over all the boring social duties; and besides, Lucius is a genius with gold and will be merciless with those who would attempt to harm them. He will make sure nothing happens to either our love or the children. Don't you agree? Let him have his quirks."

Draco accepted the concept and waited anxiously for the bonding day. In the meantime, he took his time to look around the fortress palace. During one of his walks, Hermione met him and walked by his side, holding on to his waist; a shudder ran along his body, of contentment and peace; he couldn't remember ever feeling so tranquil, so loved, and happy. He talked softly, sounding a little sad.

"Have I told you how much I love you? I still remember the first time I saw you in the train, I knew I was yours as clear as I knew my name was Draco Malfoy. Can you imagine the anger I felt when I found out you were one of the ones I had been taught to hate and fear? I was mad at you for being different, and I was mad at my father for not being of the light. Foremost, I started to hate those around you; I couldn't reconcile the concept situation inside my head; how could I when even the great Harry Potter was allowed to be your friend. "

She felt his body trembling and held on tighter to him. His emotions were running so high that Ezquiel felt a stab of pain as if his heart would break, but he had to go to his realm to prepare for their future arrival and couldn't come and console him. As for Lucius, he shed a few tears of regret and was too ashamed to join them; apparently, they also shared feelings of distress.

"I started desiring you as I grew older and instead of wooing you, I made your life as miserable as I could. The night of the winter ball I followed you cloaked in the night's darkness, yes, don't look at me with that face. I was behind when you went to stroll with Krum, and my heart was full of poison. I saw when you kissed him, and hated everyone because I wasn't the one giving you your first kiss. I thought of killing him, at the time my heart was full of darkness."

He saw her face, and the sorrow in her eyes, "No, I should have known better, I should had chosen what matter to me instead of pleasing my father, and the darkness he submerged himself in." His shoulders slumped as he continued recalling to her the dark times, and even talked about the time when Bellatrix had tortured her, and the Malfoy didn't lift a finger to protect her.

Ezquiel hadn't known what Draco just shared, and for a moment forgot the younger Angelus had been but a child when the events had transpired; once he made the connection, he had to forgive him; if not, he would have returned to kill him, as he wished to do so. It was a good thing, he didn't think about Lucius being at fault.

"Imagine that crazy day when father collided you in the MoM," he chuckled, "all the love of years came rushing towards me with the force of an explosion, and the thrall of your blood combined with my locked up feelings were more than I could handle; hence the obsession and sickness that came over me. That was the reason I was so affected, I now realize. Please forgive me for all my trespasses against you, don't send me away, all I want is to be by your side." He went on his knees and pressed his cheek against her stomach.

"OUCH!" He screamed and rubbed his cheek. He had a small mark, better a small tattoo in his left cheek. It had the shape of a lighting bolt and stung rather bad.

The other two Angelus had felt the sting as well, though the mark was absent. It was Lucius who exclaimed, "I'll be dammed, and one of the babies did it. It is a punishment for causing Mommy pain when she was younger." At this conclusion, his mien grew worried, hoping he didn't have to experience the wrath of the little embryos, and if so, what punishment would they dispense upon him? Now they were only a few cells and already so powerful, or maybe not, and he wasn't sure.

What he didn't know, and really nobody else but the queen, was that the embryos were growing at unheard of rates. It was their power that made it happen, and she had already wondered if there were two females? That was the reason she didn't complain about going to Ezquiel's, she suspected a very, very short pregnancy.

Hermione fingered the tattoo and laughed, "Consider yourself chastised, a good thing, because now you are forgiven and have paid your dues, stand up before you get singed more, those little ones will be a handful." She grimaced but then smiled.

At her command he stood up and with a wave of his hand, he conjured a mirror, "I like it, it looks rakish, it will make females all over, swoon in admiration and love," he smiled wickedly, intent in provoking her temper.

"It won't work Draco Malfoy, not jealous and not angry, N.O. I am too happy and contented." She chastised him, but inside she was already seething in hot jealousy; and her feelings made the other two males laugh. Frowning and pursing her lips she continued while Draco smiled happily and kissed her head. He was smug with his triumph.

"I just want to tell you that your worries are unfounded, I love you as well, and perhaps I loved you all along." She stopped and appeared thoughtful; her next statement had three powerful males growling angrily. "Come to think of it, I was in deep in like-love all the time during my teenage years; take that, it happened until quite recently, with just about everyone, two professors, most of the Wesley siblings, Viktor, Sirius and of course Harry." She smiled radiantly at her words, and sighed in wonderment remembering all her beaus, and some naughty memories she hoped they couldn't perceive.

The area around them filled with snickers, coming from even the dark guards that followed her every step; after all, each one of them had romantic feelings for the young queen as it always happened. They didn't suppose to be able to hear or see personal and private interactions, but she was open and joyful so that many heard her words, all around them.

Meh guffawed, "A child after my heart," words that gained him zero admiration from his bride, who grumbled, "It doesn't surprise me, I remember all the female hussies around you." He laughed louder and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

The queen smiled, and her lips stayed curved upwards for a while. She had sensed the distress and jealousy pouring out the three beautiful Angelus; it was good her child kept them on their toes. They would never grow complacent around her grandchild, and would never want other partners for fear she would do the same. Or better, they loved her so much she was the only one for them. All was well.

Ezquiel had seen the other males she referred to, and wanted to find them and punish them for daring to touch her, his feelings for her were raw and powerful; Lucius heart filled with darkness thinking about all the 'boys' in her life, and remembered all the chaos he had caused to make her his and shrugged his shoulders, he was with her, and it was all that matter. Draco disliked his father once more, to his thinking it was all Lucius's fault; if not for his intervention and his misplaced loyalties she would have never been with anyone else, and he hoped the anger would go away promptly.

T**he Bonding and some Enemies are uncovered**-

Lucius was about to burst and his behavior was driving Draco to the edge of a minor blow out. All the house elves and other trusted servants had arrived, and Malfoy Manor had closed down, and all were in awe to be around such powerful beings.

There was one more guest, Harry Potter who still believed he was under a dream spell, and although Hermione had begged for Ron, even Meh refused his presence. The mother wanted her brother there, but he refused to talk to the one sent to bring him; the same happened with her grandparents. Her father had locked himself in a church, afraid of the one who had gone to take him. At the end the only one there was Harry, and only because he thought it was a dream.

The males were dressed in traditional garb, meaning tunics made of unusual fibers, and loose trousers, tied with around the waist with belts made of an ultra-light metal but engraved with precious stones some unknown to them. Though Lucius biggest delight was a circlet just above his forehead. He had looked in the reflecting surfaces so many times that Draco wanted to scream.

"A Malfoy is to be a practical emperor, make that two Malfoy emperors. How I wish I could tell all our acquaintances, and our enemies at the MoM. Would love to see the faces of some of them." Lucius remarked not without humor, and, mostly, he wanted to irritate Draco.

In reality, he was putting a show to let out the tension he felt. He knew the bonding would be shared in many realms; projected trough windows like the ones in the rooms, and he already knew the tale of his being tongue-tied in front of his powerful-in-law, had spread like wildfire. He had heard some of the songs already composed about the event, and he feared ridicule.

Ezquiel was at the door, he was dressed in a tunic with threads of light filaments, and all his adornments were made out the same. He had no circlet around his forehead, but instead, right in between his eyes, he had a mark resembling a starburst that shone brightly in different hues. Behind him there were many like him, all standing guard.

A most impressive court of angry looking angels, Draco thought. Imposing and beautiful, all the same coloring but the faces distinctive as well as the eyes individual to each, but all awe and fear inspiring, and lets not forget, each one heavily armed.

"It is time," he said, "Let's go, and here, Draco, Lucius. wear this." He passed them each a sling holding a sheath with a large sword. "Bring your wands, we suspect something will happen, whoever tried to take her before, is sure to try again, or someone else will, and we don't know who that is."

He walked and a large arc materialized, a door into a large amphitheater. In the center there was a flat stone surrounded by maidens. There were beings all around, at each level, all sitting in plush surfaces, and it seemed the area expanded forever.

"There are over 10,000 guests here, mostly ambassadors from all the lands, and representing each village of this world, one chosen family. Besides them, all the queen's children with the families and other kin are also present."

They advanced in the midst of choirs and music coming from an unknown location. Every step they took, was greeted with sounds of joy coming from far and wide. Explosions of magic occurred everywhere, sprays of scented drops and tiny flowers dissipating in the air, currents of warm and cooled air, it was a fantasy made reality. They stood by the altar, surrounded by Ezquiel's court.

Right behind, Harry Potter escorted Hermione's mother, and the Queen followed, carrying Camellia in her arms, which made Draco and Lucius smile and Ezquiel chuckle. They knew that the Queen wanted to breed Camellia, hoping for more of her kind.

And finally Meh, dressed in regalia but also armed to the teeth, entered holding the bride's hand. The three males held their breath, she was magnificent, dressed in a tunic made of wisps of delicate materials, her hair wild and decorated with flowers and jewels, and a small metallic mask covering right above the eyebrows and covering the top of the nose bridge, leaving most of the eyes clear, the queen wore the same.

They would later learned it was to control anyone accessing their thoughts, and always worn during official functions.

And to the Malfoy's surprise, she had a sunburst matching Ezquiel's, and that is when they noticed the Queen's circlet was also off, and she also had a sunburst. It was the sign of being the chosen ones.

Neither Draco, nor Lucius were envious. They were happy to bond with her, and for the gift of power and magic, greater than ever thought possible; nevertheless, they wished they could have been included. At the actual ceremony they stood right behind Ezquiel and Hermione until the blood ritual where the stood in front of each other.

The ceremony was finally over and the bonded were receiving congratulations when the sky turned black. This time they were ready, as if in queue, Camellia jumped in front of Hermione, and Harry Potter came and stood in front of her, guarding her belly.

A solid mass of guards surrounded her but nothing else happened and all were puzzled. However, small vines started growing rapidly around Hermione's feet, undetected by all and hidden by Hermione's long robes.

Luckily the events were transpiring at Camellia's height, or her lack of it, and that saved the day. Camellia being short saw the unusual activity, popped the three heads, and started to snap the vines by the root, vines that wrapped around Hermione's feet and tried to strangle Camellia, as a deep grove formed around the bride in a matter of seconds.

Camellia's growling drew the attention of a few, and all understood Hermione was being taken underground.

All efforts to stop the advance of the vines were for naught, they were tight around her, and nothing could be done without hurting her and the children since the vines sprouted to her waist, and they seemed impervious to attempts to stop them except for Camellia's efforts, which were only slowing the unavoidable.

One of Ezquiel's guards exclaimed, "Someone is manipulating them. It is one amongst us, find it before she is taken."

Everyone looked around, the queen had activated detectors to pinpoint to the magic origins, but nothing could be found. Ezquiel held her gently but the pull was stronger than he was, than all of them.

Draco and Lucius remembered the bug from last time and looked around but still nothing. Draco had an idea; he pulled his wand and whispered, "Engorgio," at a barely detectable moth.

It grew rapidly, revealing an unknown female to most of them, but the Queen recognized her. "Your son will not have her," she hissed and just vanished her.

"A cousin, she has always wanted to rule, and I guess ruling through her weak son would be enough. Which tells me it is time all of you leave until my dear girl has the little ones, too much danger around here."

She was thoughtful; "Her son wasn't the abductor last time, since he is a coward. Hence, it is clear to see that there are others also trying to take her, and we must take firm action. Once the children are born, nobody will try to abduct her. Between her increased powers, three Angelus consorts, Camellia, and two Angelus babies, she will be relatively safe." Her family agreed.

She continued, " Go to the reception for a few minutes, and the future queen and her consorts will leave for Ezquiel's home; as for our earth visitor, I have a few beautiful females he should meet. I suspect my princess and future queen would be happier with a few of her friends around." She was already considering to whom she should offer a chance to come and enjoy of a long life; anything to make her child happy.

They all agreed. Hermione was happier now, knowing she could go back to her time through one of the portals and stay for what amounted a few minutes at the present location, which would be several months there, and she had nearly twenty four hours to use. She was already making plans, but not as many as Lucius who was eating up all the admiration.

Lucius who was even happier as soon as he noticed that Draco had a small starburst in the middle of his forehead, and when he touched his, he felt a warm, tingly place. He felt truly happy and excited for the times ahead; forget the Ministry and its petty bureaucrats, with their cheap clothes and shoes, and their free loading, forget Azkaban, the Dark Lord, and the demented Bellatrix, and yes to a new life started with the love of his life.

The Angelus looked at the bride, and they all agreed they wanted nothing better than be with her in this the bonding day making love to her for days. And were happier than ever thought possible with a bright future in front of them.

They didn't notice eyes in the dark corners still hoping and biding for time, but Meh did, and he just shrugged his shoulders. His daughter would always be coveted, it was the way things were, and there was no sense in worrying, but be alert and ready to fight. He held on to his bride, and hope she also carried another girl, and then reconsidered thinking about future suitors and whatnot. Let his daughter have the daughters and the headaches, that sounded better.

The end

AN A short epilogue and I hope the end pleased everyone.


End file.
